Striptease placer o amor?
by hale cullen anna
Summary: El a unos dias de casarse, ella una nudista, una mirada lo dijo todo, que hay entre ellos amor o deceo mal sumary,lemmon y un poco de humor
1. Chapter 1

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA.**

**Pues aquí les dejo una nueva locura esperando que les guste **

Pronto me casaría, ella era una buena mujer, claro que tenia sus defectos pero quien no los tiene, por dios nadie es perfecto, a veces creía que mi familia exageraba en como la trataban, pero aun asi dentro de poco seria mi esposa o al menos eso creía yo.

Cuando me cruce con esa mirada, cuando vi ese cuerpo , esa sonrisa cuando ella bailo para mi todo lo demás desapareció en ese instante comencé a amarla.

Supe de inmediato que ella era la mujer de mi vida que nunca mas podia vivir si ella no estaba a mi lado, no me importo nada, ni familia, ni prometida ni nada, solo ella y que fuera mía

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les guste **

**ANNA **


	2. MIRADAS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece , solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Bueno pues aquí esta el primer cap espero que les guste y me digan su opinión **

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV **

Estaba a unos días de casarme, mi futura esposa era una buena mujer, aunque había veces que sentía que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y por mi apellido.

Mi hermano y mis amigos decidieron que me hacia falta un viaje de hombres a lo que al principio mi prometida estuvo en desacuerdo, pero la logre convencer que solo serian unos días y que ella podía aprovechar para viajar así que la convencí cuando le entregue los boletos de avión para Hawai y para su mayor alegría la acompañaría su mejor amiga y novia de mi mejor amigo.

Mis amigos y yo decidimos que iríamos a las vegas, claro que mi prometida no supo eso, a ella le dije que iríamos a la casa de descanso de mi familia.

Mi hermano emmet era el único afortunado que no tenia que dar explicaciones ya que era el único soltero de nosotros.

Mi mejor amigo jasper estaba en la misma situación que yo o un poco peor ya que su prometida y mas que eso casi , casi carcelera Maria no lo dejaba hacer nada, al principio de su relación con Maria mas de una vez me la encontré en los pasillos del hospital , ya que jasper es medico al igual que yo y ella no creía que había veces que jasper tenia cirugías urgentes en la noche y ella se quedaba en la sala de espera esperándolo.

Peter es también un gran amigo nuestro de la infancia, el es abogado y esta mas que feliz mente casado con charlotte, la verdad es que ella era la única que sabia que veníamos a las vegas , cada vez que veía a mi amigo con su esposa , me imagina que mi prometida fuera así , pero no para mi desgracia ella era un tanto celosa..

Yo estaba nervioso por haberle mentido a mi prometida pero hasta mi madre que odiaba las mentiras me apoyo y me dijo:

_Edward se que amas a tanya pero necesitas tiempo para ti y para pensar si realmente estas seguro del paso que vas a dar – dijo mi adorada madre _

La verdad no lo pensé mucho y le propuse a mis amigos irnos de viaje unos días, quería recordar mis días de universidad con mis amigos y vivir un poco salvajemente.

Tu adorada prometida no te aventó un ultimo sermón antes de salir?- pregunto emmet burlándose

No emmet , el vuelo de tanya salio hoy- dije

Maria estaba muy emocionada ni siquiera se despidió de mi- dijo jasper

Pues no te veo muy sentido ni triste – dijo peter

La verdad es que a mi también me van a hacer bien estos días- dijo jasper

La verdad es que si sus mujeres no los hacen felices para que demonios se quieren casar con ellas? – pregunto emmet

Emmet cállate- dijimos jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

Bueno chicos ya estamos por llegar a las vegas , así que olvídense de sus mujeres y sus problemas y vamos a divertirnos ok- dijo peter entusiasmado

Cuando llegamos a las vegas emmet ya se había encargado de reservar el hotel, la verdad es que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía libre.

Wow hermano te luciste con la habitación- dije

Todo para que te relajes hermanito – me contesto emmet

Pues yo ya estoy relajado- dijo jasper con una copa en la mano , un cigarro en la otra y semi acostado en el sillón

Si ya me di cuenta- conteste

Jasper que no se supone que dejaste de fumar hace dos años?- pregunto peter divertido

No peter el dejo de fumar cuando Maria se lo prohibió- dijo emmet burlándose

Ese es verdad de hecho creo que tampoco puede comer chocolate por que Maria piensa que es dañino- dije riéndome

Edward cállate por que tu no te quedas atrás , si mal no recuerdo tu ni siquiera puedes estar cerca de gente que fuma por que a tanya le da nauseas el olor y tu fumas a escondidas – dijo jasper

Que no quedamos en no hablar de nuestras adorables mujeres- dije cortando el tema de todo lo que tanya me prohibía

Querrás decir adorables brujas- dijo emmet yo solo lo mate con la mirada mientras que jasper reía

Bueno cual es el plan para esta noche?- dijo peter

Que les parece si cenamos , nos vamos un rato al casino y después salimos a ver los placeres de esta ciudad del pecado- dijo emmet como un niño la mañana de navidad

A mi me parece un perfecto plan – dijo jasper

Pues no se diga mas vamos a cambiarnos para empezar nuestra aventura – dijo peter

De verdad espero no irme al infernó por esto- dije

Cada quien se fue a su habitación, la verdad es que no sentía ni la mas mínima pizca de remordimiento.

Como a las 9:00 pm todos nos reunimos para ir a cena, emmet parecía desesperado ,todos sabíamos de antemano a donde quería ir el.

Emmet cálmate – le dijo jasper

Miren mis queridos amigos que ustedes no puedan usar sus pistolas con otras mujeres no quiere decir que yo no pueda- dijo el riéndose

Claro que podemos , pero jasper , peter y yo sabemos lo que es la fidelidad – dije

Yo no le soy infiel a nadie, por eso no tengo compromiso- dijo emmet

Y nunca lo tendrás si sigues brincando de cama en cama- dijo peter

Y a ustedes quien les dijo que yo quiero una relación estable? – pregunto emmet

Ay emmet no toda la vida serás un don Juan – dijo jasper

Claro que si, pensé que eran mis amigos , pero por lo que veo me desean el mal en mi vida- dijo en tono de indagación

Por que dices eso? – pregunte

Por que me quieren ver como ustedes – dijo emmet soltando una carcajada sonora

Eres un inmaduro emmet , pero algo si te aseguro cuando conozcas a la mujer de tus sueños no te va a importar nada mas que ella- dijo peter como si se acordara de su esposa

Bueno creo que ya nos pusimos muy sentimentales y eso que apenas llevamos unos cuantos tragos- dije

Bueno pues la siguiente parada es el FOXYS – dijo emmet emocionado

Nada mas por el nombre me doy cuenta de lo que es- dije

No pues si quieres te llevo a una iglesia- dijo emmet

Ya vamonos- dijo jasper

Por fin el tímido jasper despierta a la vida—dijo peter

Todos salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos al lugar ese llamado foxys, era un strepeer club , digo la verdad es que no había necesidad de que me lo aclararan en la entrada había una luces de neon verde con rojo con el nombre del lugar y afuera solo había hombres formados.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, emmet hablo con uno de los cadeneros y nos dejaron entrar de inmediato.

Valla como hiciste eso?- pregunto jasper

Contactos mi querido amigo- dijo emmet orgulloso

No me digas que ya has venido aquí?- pregunte

Claro que si- dijo mi hermano

Ay emmet no lo puedo creer – dijo peter

Una linda chica vestida de mucama sexy, muy sexy de hecho nos llevo a nuestra mesa.

Que les voy a servir?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Una botella de wiskey – pidió jasper

En un momento se las traigo- dijo la chica

Valla emmet tienes buenos gustos- dijo peter

Lo se amigo , crees que los llevaría a cualquier lugar? – dijo mi hermano

No si por lo que me voy dando cuanta tu has de conocer todos los strip club y hoteles de paso del país- dije riendo

No lo dudes – dijo jasper

Los show comenzaron, la verdad es que la mayoría de las chicas eran hermosas de eso no había ninguna bendita duda

De pronto todas las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar la canción de 4 minutes de madonna, lo sabia por emmet la puso como 10 veces cuando veníamos de camino a las vegas.

De pronto se encendió una luz roja y ahí estaban paradas tres chicas muy hermosas las tres, pero hubo una que me quito el aliento , llevaba un top dorado y una faldita muy diminuta del mismo color con unas botas que llegaban a sus rodillas igual doradas llevaba su cabello totalmente recogido, su piel era totalmente blanca , total y absolutamente hermosa, ella camino hacia una silla que estaba en medio de la pista y bailo en ella, la verdad es que no me fije mucho en las otras dos chicas , solo en esa desconocida que con los colores que traía puestos parecía un rayo de sol , que digo un rayo, el sol completo.

Ella estaba bailando en la silla, yo estaba viendo la imagen mas sensual ,erótica y divina de mi vida, no podía dejar de verla , cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron juro que hubo un momento en el que sentí que ella bailaba para mi, ella se sentó en la silla y jalo un cordón y comenzó a caer agua sobre ella, y por dios que tuve que pensar en mi madre para no venirme ,al verla toda empapada y con una diminuta tanga nada mas, cuando la canción termino ella me dio una ultima mirada regalándome una bella sonrisa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenia que conocerla, tenia que tocar su piel, sentir sus labios, hacerla mía.

**JASPER POV **

Las mujeres que había aquí eran muy lindas , pero como la mayoría de las que trabajan aquí su cara era de placer y de lujuria.

Yo me estaba empezando a aburrir , cuando apagaron todas las luces y empezó a tocar una canción de madonna, y la vi era la perfección hecha mujer, me di cuenta que había otras tres chicas en la pista, pero mi atención solo se pudo fijar en esa chica, que aunque traía zapatillas muy altas , se veía que era bajita, no era exuberante como las demás chicas, pero su cuerpo era mas que perfecto, traía un top blanco , con una minifalda del mismo color y zapatillas igual, ella estaba bailando en un tubo, su rostro era totalmente angelical , su cabello era negro , desordenado pero a la vez ordenado, nuestras mirada se cruzaron , y ella me regalo una sonrisa, cuando se quito su top , quería subir al escenario y tomarla ahí mismo, jamás en mi vida había sentido tantos deceso por una mujer.

Cuando comenzó a quitarse su diminuta falda, tuve que sentarme de lado para que mis amigos no vieran mi notoria erección , ella era mi cielo personal, y si fuera el infernó con tal de acariciar si cuerpo iría gustoso, creo que ni con Maria había sentido tantos deseos , la canción termino ella se deslizo por el tubo hasta el suelo y quedo totalmente abierta de piernas, puedo asegurar que tuve un orgasmo, si con bailarme me hizo terminar no quería imaginarme lo que esa hermosa mujer podía hacerme si la pudiera tocar.

**EMMET POV**

Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres bellas, de este tipo de lugares pero cuando la vi a ella todo desapareció. Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer como ella , sus hermosos cabellos rubios que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda y caía en ondas y esas piernas que parecían carreteras , estaba seguro que eran el camino al paraíso o la perdición pero yo encanto me perdería con ella, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor al ver a semejante monumento de mujer iba con un top rojo , falda y botas del mismo color, su piel blanca y sus ojos azules eran la combinación perfecta y tenia unas curvas que me quitaron el aliento.

Ella bailaba en un tubo y valla que sabia como hacerlo , llego un momento en el que me imagine que el tubo era yo y solo de imaginármelo sentí que iba al cielo, todos y cada uno de mis músculos se tenso , solo de imaginarme a esa mujer como mía.

Cuando puso su mirada en mi , me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos que eran hermosos y perfectos, pero su mirada no era tierna , era mas bien sexy , provocadora y retadora y a mi me encantaban los retos.

**BELLA POV **

Como todos los días me levante pensando en que faltaba menos para poder pagar mi universidad, aunque no me puedo quejar de la vida que llevo, todas las noches me desnudo en club de streeper y la verdad es que no vivo mal, y no vivo sola que es lo mejor , mis amigas , que digo amigas , mis hermanas y claro sin olvidar a la pequeña melissa , aun recuerdo como es que llegamos a aquí.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Quiero que te largues de esta casa- me grito mi padre el gran charlie swan , hombre de negocio**_

_**Papa déjame explicarte – casi rogué con lagrimas **_

_**Que me vas a explicar , no me digas que no te acostaste con mike newton y aparte emborrachaste a tu hermana Leah- grito mi padre mas enojado **_

_**Yo no me acosté con nadie , no emborrache a Leah y ella no es mi hermana- grite **_

_**Sue me dijo que dirás esto, tu nunca has querido a Leah ni a Sue, pero te recuerdo que ella es mi esposa, y Leah es como mi hija y no pienso permitir que tu dañes a una niña de 15 años- dijo mi padre, **_

_**Yo no dañe a nadie ellas son las que no me quieren y lo sabes bien, mas de mil veces te lo he dicho desde que te casaste con esa mujer- grite exasperada **_

_**Ya te lo dije bella quiero que te largues de mi casa, no quiero a una cualquiera bajo mi techo- me dijo mi padre acercándose a mi**_

_**Pues si no querías a una cualquiera bajo tu techo no te hubieras casado con sue – le grite y de inmediato sentí su mano estampada en mi rostro, jamás en mis 17 años de vida mi vida mi padre me había pegado ni insultado.**_

_**Lárgate isabella- grito mi padre , que estaba empezando a tener un color morado en su cara debido al coraje **_

_**Sin decir nada mas Sali de la casa de mi padre, para no volver jamás.**_

_**Cuando Salí de ahí no sabia que hacer , estaba por llamarle a alice , cuando mi teléfono sonó y era rosalie, que le urgía verme en el parque que estaba atrás de la escuela.**_

_**Cuando llegue vi a Rosalie y Alice llorando he igual de desesperadas que yo**_

_**Que pasa?- pregunte acercándome a ellas**_

_**Mi madre me acaba de decir que no iré a la universidad ya que me comprometieron con ben- dijo alice llorando desesperadamente**_

_**Tranquila alice- dije acariciando su espalda **_

_**No bella eso no es todo- dijo alice **_

_**Como que no es todo?- pregunte alarmada , no era posible que en un día todos nuestros sueños se hubieran ido al caño **_

_**Mis padres se acaban de enterar que estoy embarazada y que Royce me abandono- dijo mi amiga que apenas con 19 años había quedado embarazada de el idiota de su ex novio, y cuando ella le dijo , el huyo al día siguiente, la familia de el, le dijo a rosalie que de seguro el bebe que ella esperaba no era de su engendro de hijo y que no la ayudarían.**_

_**Como se enteraron?- pregunte **_

_**La mama del cretino de Royce, se encontró a mis padres en la iglesia y les dijo que yo había intentado enjaretarle mi hijo a royce - dijo rosalie llorando **_

_**Bueno no se preocupen mi padre me acaba de correr de la casa- les conté **_

_**QUE?- gritaron rose y alice al mismo tiempo**_

_**Por que?- pregunto rosalie **_

_**Por que según el yo me acosté con mike newton y emborrache a leah para que se aprovecharan de ella- dije recordando la discusión con mi padre **_

_**Que vamos a hacer? Pregunto rosalie tapándose la cara con sus manos**_

_**Vamonos- dijo alice segura **_

_**A donde?- pregunte **_

_**Mi mama me contó que la hija de una amiga de ella , trabaja en las vegas , que desde que trabaja allá le ha ido muy bien – nos contó alice **_

_**Y de que trabaja? Pregunte **_

_**Trabaja en un casino- dijo alice **_

_**Pero quien le va a dar trabajo a una embarazada? – pregunto rosalie **_

_**Lo piensas tener?- pregunte **_

_**Claro que si bella, este bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que es su padre y no pienso abortarlo- dijo segura**_

_**No te preocupes rosalie, nosotras estaremos contigo siempre y entre las tres sacaremos a tu bebe adelante- dije tomándola de la mano **_

_**De verdad?- pregunto ella con un poco de brillo en sus ojos **_

_**Claro que si, tendrá dos tías que la cuidaran- dijo alice tomándola de su otra mano **_

_**Entonces que dicen nos vamos? – pregunto alice **_

_**Yo si voy, la verdad es que no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar – dije **_

_**Pues yo también me voy con ustedes- dijo rosalie **_

_**Yo tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado no es mucho pero nos ayudara en algo- dije **_

_**Si yo también tengo un poco y como nos podemos ir?- pregunto rosalie **_

_**Nos podemos llevar mi auto y venderlo al fin y al cabo esta a mi nombre y asi nunca sabrán donde estamos- dijo alice **_

_**Ok , cuando nos iríamos?-pregunte **_

_**Esta misma noche, mañana es la cena de compromiso con ben y no quiero estar ahí- dijo alice **_

_**De acuerdo nos vemos hoy aquí a las 10 de noche, yo voy a ver de que manera entro a mi casa para poder sacar algunas cosas- dije **_

_**De acuerdo , aquí a las 10- confirmo rosalie **_

_**Ok- dijo alice**_

_**Fin del flash back **_

Los primeros meses aquí fueron complicados, ninguna encontraba trabajo, pero un día alice y yo encontramos trabajo como meseras, todo lo que alice y yo ganáramos el primer año seria destinado a rose y al bebe, rose encontró trabajo en una tienda de ropa como cajera, así que no tenia que estarse moviendo tanto.

Los meses pasaron rápido, vivíamos en un mini departamento que apenas si cabíamos, solo teníamos dos camas , en una dormíamos alice y yo y en la otra rose, tres sillas y una mesita que parecía de juguete.

El tiempo de que naciera melissa la pequeña hija de rose, llego, nació antes de tiempo, y tubo complicaciones, teníamos que cómprale medicamentos muy caros y con lo que ganábamos como meseras no alcanzaba.

Un día alice vio un anuncio en un club nudista , y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a ver de que se trataba, cuando le dijeron que era de bailarina ella me dijo a mi que la paga era muy buena, que con lo que sacáramos ahí bailando mas lo que ganábamos como meseras , podríamos sacar adelante a melissa.

Yo no lo pensé dos veces y acepte, ese mismo día en la noche alice y yo nos presentamos a ese lugar, era irónico que dos vírgenes , se fueran a desnudar para los hombres.

Pero solo pensábamos en la pequeña, ella era el motor de las 3 y haríamos cualquier cosa por ayudarla.

La primera noche que bailamos, nos fue terrible alice y yo no teníamos ningún tipo experiencia, ni siquiera fuimos al baile de nuestra escuela. Pero no nos rendimos, y empezamos a hacerlos mejor, los hombres que iban a ese lugar nos empezaron a dar buenas propinas, mas el sueldo del club mas lo de meseras, teníamos el dinero suficiente para ayudar a rose con todos los gastos de la niña.

Cuando la niña cumplió un año, ya nos habíamos cambiado a un departamento mas amplio y vivíamos mas cómodamente , un día rosalie nos dijo que quería entrar a trabajar donde nosotras bailábamos, en un principio alice y yo nos opusimos , si ella quería trabajar quien se quedaría con la niña, pero afortunadamente teníamos una vecina que era un ángel y se portaba de maravilla con nosotros , era la Sra. carmen , asi que después de pensarlo un tiempo y hablarlo bien , rosalie comenzó a trabajar con nosotras.

Y aquí estamos ahora, ganando bastante dinero , para poder darle a melissa la mejor vida y claro que para poder pagar nuestra universidad ese es un sueño que ninguna de nosotras tres a dejado de perseguir.

Espero que hoy tengamos buena noche- me comento rosalie que ya que estábamos en nuestro camerino cambiándonos para entrar a nuestro numero.

Por que?- pregunto alice mientras terminaba de ponerse su falda

Por que estoy aburrida – dijo rosalie mientras se acomodaba su cabello

Si la verdad es que es cansado trabajar aquí- comente

Lo que es cansado es que llevemos dos años viviendo en las vegas y tu y alice sean las únicas nudistas vírgenes – se burlo rosalie

Bueno el hecho de que seamos nudistas no quiere decir que seamos unas zorras- contesto alice

Yo no digo que sean una zorras, pero lo que si digo es no tienen por que centrar su vida en mi hija, ustedes también tienen derecho a vivir- contesto rosalie

Somos felices como estamos- dije apoyando lo que había dicho alice

Bueno no discutamos mas y salgamos que ya nos toca- dijo rosalie

Las tres salimos a la pista , a mi me tocaba bailar esta noche en la silla, y a rose y alice en los tubos, a la gente le gustaba que hiciéramos el show las tres.

Esta noche yo había optado por un traje dorado, era mas fácil de quitar, alice había escogido la canción de 4 minutes de madona, no entendía por que le encantaba tanto esa canción.

Comencé a bailar en la silla, a mover mis caderas y acariciar mi cuerpo, poco a poco comencé a quitarme la falda y , quedándome con el top y un diminuta tanga dorada, cuando mi mirada se cruzo con esos ojos esmeralda, era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida su cabello era de un color bronce extraño , su piel era blanca como la luna, era un dios el que tenia frente a mi, me perdí en su mirada y cuando me quite el top, me lo quite bailándole a el , ese baile se lo dedique a el.

Cuando jale el cordón para que el agua cayera sobre mi, sentí por primera vez en mi vida lo que era excitarme, al ver como me veía , sentí en su mirada su deseo por mi , por primera vez desde que trabajo aquí, sentí la necesidad de seguir bailando para el y no se como lo haría pero esta noche , lo haría.

**ALICE POV **

Esta noche seria buena, lo presentía , hoy había optado por un conjunto blanco, me hacia resaltar un poco mas, hoy me tocaba a mi el tubo , me gustaba mas , ya que cuando era la silla me tocaba mojarme y a veces me enfermaba.

Hoy escogí mi canción favorita 4 minutes de madonna, esa canción se me hacia muy sensual y por alguna extraña razón hoy quería ser muy sensual , era como si quisiera conquistar a alguien.

La música comenzó y yo me deslizaba por el tubo, hoy en especial sentía una mirada extraña, no como la de los demás hombres que me veía con lujuria nada mas, esta mirada que sentía era diferente. Así que comencé a buscarla por todo el lugar hasta que me tope con esa mirada hermosa, con esos ojos azules , que por poco y hacen que me caiga del tubo, era un ángel, su cabello era rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca y su mirada oh dios que mirada , enrede mis piernas el tubo y me quite el top, quería que el fuera el que mas disfrutara con mi baile , eso era seguro.

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, y eso me decía que ya no lo vería , pero por lo menos había tenido la suerte y la gloria de disfrutarlo unos minutos.

Para terminar la canción me subí al tubo y baje para terminar con mis piernas abiertas completamente , pero eso lo hice para el, para que el disfrutara de mi aunque sea con la mirada nada mas.

**ROSALIE POV**

Estaba molesta por que alice había decidido que bailaríamos una canción de madonna, no por que la canción no me gustara si no por que hoy no tenia ganas de esa, pero discutir con alice era discutir con la pared. Hoy me tocaba usar un conjunto rojo que me encantaba, no podía quejarme del cuerpo que tenia y la maternidad me ayudo aun mas con el.

Hoy gane con bella , para que ella usara la silla y yo bailara en el tubo, hoy no quería mojarme, comencé a bailar y contonearme ene. Tubo, a tocar mi cuerpo con delicadeza , comencé a quitar poco a poco la ropa que me había tocado ponerme, lo ultimo que me quite fue el top que dejo al descubierto mis pechos, que a pesar de haber amamantado a mi hija, los tenia firmes.

Me subí al tubo y enrede mis piernas en el y me deje caer así atrás y fue cuando lo vi, un hombre musculoso, cabello negro, piel blanca, ojos obscuros, pero es su cara se marcaban unos hoyuelos adorables, me miraba como cuando un niño mira el vitral de una juguetería.

Así que comencé a bailar mas provocativamente para el, quería ver que tan inocente era este hombre que me quito el aliento, me imagine que seria sentir si cuerpo sobre el mío, que seria sentir sus labios sobre mi piel, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo.

No deje de mirarlo, así que solo opte por lanzarle una mirada entre sexy y retadora, quería retarlo a que de me acercara, quería conocerlo , quería tocarlo, solo con una mirada había despertado en mi lo que sentó dormido o mas bien extinto desde que supe que estaba embarazada.

**EDWARD**** POV**

Cuando termino el baile de esa hermosa mujer , de inmediato me levante a la barra , ya que quería pedir un baile privado.

Disculpe quiero un baile privado- le dije al tipo que estaba ahí

Claro deje llamo a la chica – dijo el tipo

Cuando una chica se me acerco

Quiere un baile?- me pregunto

Si un privado con la chica que acaba de bailar en la silla- aclare por si las dudas no me fueran a mandar a otra

Si claro ella es isa la ficha es de $400- dijo ella

Ok déme dos fichas- dije de inmediato

Ok - dijo ella sonriente le pague y me dio mis fichas y me dijo a donde me tenia que dirigir

Cuando llegue a la sala donde me tocaba, antes de entrar me revisaron que no trajera armas no nada por el estilo y me quitaron mi celular y hasta el reloj y el cinturón del pantalón.

Entre a la sala, estaba ansioso de ver nuevamente a esa mujer que me había hipnotizado con su mirada.

Se apagaron las luces y se encendieron unas mas tenues, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que no conocía , pero lo que menos me importaba era la canción , yo quería que ella saliera ya.

Se abrieron unas cortinas y salio ella, en un mini vestido azul, con unas zapatillas de tiras del mismo color.

Ella se acerco al tubo que había y comenzó a contonearse , no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, sentí que ella me desnudaba con la mirada y yo quería que ella me desnudara con sus manos, quería que ella me tocara con sus manos, quería recorrer con mis labios us piel, quería recorrer cada , centímetro de su piel, quería recorrer mi lengua todo su cuerpo.

Hola- dije ,ella no contesto y solo sonrió

Ella seguía bailando , comenzó a quitarse lentamente su vestido, pero lo hacia de una forma que parecía que me quería volver loco, sentí que ella quería que me aventara sobre ella y la tomara ahí mismo.

Termino de quitarse el vestido y quedo en una tanga diminuta, ella me daba una hermosa visión de todo su precioso cuerpo, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría resistir aventarme sobre ella pero al parecer ella noto eso y se acerco demasiado a mi prácticamente su cuerpo estaba sobre mi.

Hola- me dijo casi en un susurro

Hola- conteste

Te gusta lo que vez?- me pregunto

Eres hermosa- conteste sin dejarla de ver a los ojos

Valla eres un caballero- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Claro , tengo que serlo puesto que tu eres una dama- dije de inmediato

Bueno pues con ese comentario te haz ganado un premio- dijo ella con cierto brillo en los ojos

A si y cual es?- pregunte ansioso

Shhhhhhh- dijo poniéndome un dedo en mis labios

La primera canción por la que había pagado ya había terminado, ahora comenzaba la segunda. comenzó a sonar

Era---------- valla esta con chica si sabia como enloquecerme de verdad , ella se sentó sobre mi a ahorcadas y restregaba su cuerpo sobre mi mis manos acuciaban sus piernas y sus caderas y aunque moría por acariciar y lamer sus pechos , algo me detuvo, no sabia que era pero algo me decía que no por trabajar en un lugar como este ella era una fácil.

La canción continuo y mis manos recorrieron ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, cuando la canción termino de inmediato tocaron la puerta, ella solo paso su lengua por mis labios y salio disparada por las cortinas por las que había entrado.

Cuando Salí del privado , me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y mi hermano, jasper y emmet tenían una sonrisa boba en su rostro

Que pasa?- pregunte al ver a jasper como adolescente enamorado

Edward crees en el amor a primera vista?-pregunto jasper

Algo- respondí al acordarme de la chica que me acababa de bailar

Pues existe amigo lo se- dijo dando un suspiro

Que?- pregunte con duda

Por cierto donde esta peter?- pregunte al darme cuenta que el no estaba

Se fue al hotel al parecer no se sentía bien- dijo emmet

Mas bien quería darnos espacio para esta noche- dijo jasper

Que vamos a hacer? Pregunte con miedo

Vamos a ir a la casa de la chica que me bailo- dijo jasper

Cual? .- pregunte

Por dios edward la mas hermosa que ha bailado esta noche, salio bailando en el tubo cuando salieron dos chicas mas – me aclaro jasper

De verdad? – pregunte emocionado , sabia que a lo mejor ella me podía contactar con mi chica.

Perfecto- conteste

Mas que perfecto de hecho es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado esta noche- dijo emmet

Valla por que tan emocionado?- pregunto jasper

Por que ella me puede decir quien es la fantastica rubia que bailo con ella- dijo mi hermano

Por lo visto emmet y yo estábamos en el mismo canal y eso era bueno, solo esperábamos que la chica de jasper si quisiera darnos algún dato de ellas, si no todas la noches de mis vacaciones me la pasaría aquí viendo a mi hermosa castaña bailar.


	3. PASION

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA **

**BELLA POV **

Cuando regrese del baile privado que le había dado a mi hermoso chico misterioso de ojos esmeraldas , rosalie y alice estaban en el camerino, rosalie regañaba a alice pero no entendía por que.

Que pasa?- pregunte poniéndome una blusa

Que alice invito a un tipo a nuestra casa- dijo rosalie furiosa

A quien?- pregunte

Al chico rubio que estaba en la mesa de enfrente – dijo mi amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Perdón?- pregunte al único que recordaba en la mesa de enfrente era a mi dios

Si en la mesa de enfrente había tres tipos uno de ellos es rubio de ojos azules, es hermoso- dijo alice

Yo no vi a nadie- dije

Es donde estaba un grandote de cabello negro y unos ojos hermosos y sonrisa encantadora?- pregunto rosalie, alice y yo nos quedamos como tontas al ver a rosalie describir a un chico de esa manera

Si por que?- pregunto alice

Me parece genial, tu amigo va a ir con su amigo? Pregunto rosalie

Creo que si de hecho va a ir otro chico , pero estaba con ellos- dijo alice

Alice todo suena perfecto pero como se te ocurre invitar a tres tipos a nuestra casa que no pensaste en melissa?-pregunte un poco molesta

Melissa esta noche se queda a dormir con la señora carmen, y en segunda se que jasper jamás me haría nada- dijo alice

Jasper?- preguntamos rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo

Si asi se llama, y se que el es el hombre por el cual he esperado toda mi vida- dijo alice con un brillo en los ojos que jamás había visto en vida

Ok alice, pero de todas maneras le diremos al portero que este al pendiente ok?- dije

Claro que si bella, tu tranquila- dijo alice

Pues tenemos que arreglarnos , donde quedaste de verlos?- pregunto rosalie

Quedamos de vernos a las 2:30am en la cafetería de Makena – dijo alice, la cafetería de makena estaba a 3 calles del club.

Ok pues son las 2:00 así que mejor nos apuramos- dije, no se por que demonios yo también estaba un poco emocionada, aunque seria un milagro o un relégalo de la vida que mi chico de ojos esmeraldas fuera el amigo del amigo de Alice.

Llegamos a la cafetería de makena, ese día íbamos en el auto de rosalie, las manos me sudaban, y sabia que estaba sonrojada, era estupido que me sonrojara , ere nudista en un club de las vegas 4 veces a la semana, varios hombres me veía desnuda y bailando. Rogaba a dios que fuera bueno conmigo y que el otro amigo que alice me dijo que iría fuera mi dios de ojos esmeraldas.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería, ahí estaban tres chicos y gracias al cielo si estaba mi dios de ojos bellos , no podía dejar de brincar internamente y de dar gracias a dios, comeré brócoli una semana dios lo prometo, dije mentalmente se que es una tontería pero detestaba el brócoli y tenia tres años sin comerlo, así que era una forma buena de agradecerle a dios el que este chico este aquí.

Nos acercamos a su mesa y un chico de ojos azules , muy alto y de buen cuerpo se acerco a nosotras .

Buenas noches - dijo el chico

Hola jazz- dijo alice- mira ellas son mis amigas rosalie y bella- dijo señalándonos

El caballerosamente nos dio la mano

Un placer- dijo el – vengan les presento a mis amigos – dio jazz

Chicos dejen los presento- dijo jasper a sus amigos que de inmediato se levantaron de sus sillas y oh dios casi me desmayo con la sonrisa que tenia mi hermoso dios.

Buenas noches- dijo mi hermoso dios

Hola- respondí solo mirándolo a el

Miren chicos ellas con alice, bella y rosalie- dijo señalándonos a cada una y ellos son edward y emmet- dijo señalándolos

Asi que mi dios tiene nombre y edward , valla hasta su nombre es perfecto, gracias señor si la noche mejora que al parecer es imposible comeré dos semanas brócoli dije mentalmente.

Gustan algo de cenar?- pregunto mi edward, si dije mi Edward por que por lo menos por esta noche era mi edward

No gracias – respondí yo , ninguna de nosotras comíamos de madrugada, no era muy buena, ya que después nos costaba mucho trabajo poder dormirnos de nuevo.

Bueno pues vamonos- dijo alice tomando de la mano a jasper

Todos nos fuimos en el auto de rosalie ya que al parecer otro amigo que venia con ellos se había llevado su auto, parecíamos sardinas, emmet que era el mas grande se fue en el asiento de enfrente , rosalie conducía , mientras que alice , jasper , edward y yo atrás.

En todo el caminos a nuestro departamento , yo no hable al igual que edward , yo solo iba oliéndolo, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al mió, era perfecto , dios se saldría con la suya y al final terminaría comiendo por un año brócoli si la noche seguía así.

Llegamos a nuestro departamento, ellos parecían asombrado.

Que les pasa?- les pregunto alice

Nada , es un lugar muy bonito – dijo jasper

Que? Pensaban que por que somos nudistas tenemos que vivir mas?- pregunto rosalie

No para nada, no quisimos ofenderlas- defendió edward

No se preocupen rosalie es la cascarrabias de nosotras- dijo alice

Gustan tomar algo?- pregunte mientras ellos se sentaban en la sala

Lo que ustedes vallan a tomar- dijo emmet

Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a la cocina y sacamos una botella de wiskey y otra de vodka, regresamos a la sala y ya habían puesto música.

Quien ese esa niña?- pregunto emmet viendo una de las fotografías que estaban en la sala

Mi hija- respondió rosalie orgullosa

Ah, no sabia que eras casada- dijo emmet con cierta molestia

Dije que ella es mi hija , no que este casada- dijo rose

Ose que no estas con el papa de tu hija?- pregunto emmet con una sonrisa

No- dijo rose respondiendo a su sonrisa

Bueno y que los orillo a venir a las vegas?- les pregunto alice

Necesitábamos unas vacaciones- dijo jasper

A que se dedican? - pregunto rose

Edward y yo somos médicos y emmet es abogado- nos contó jasper

Y ustedes?- pregunto emmet

Bueno pues un poco lógico a lo que nos dedicamos no?- dijo rosalie con burla

Bueno si , eso lo se, pero que mas hacen?- pregunto emmet

Bueno las tres estamos juntando para poder a la universidad el año que entra- les conté

Y que quieres estudiar bella?- me pregunto mi edward

Literatura- dije emocionada

Todos nos preguntábamos cosas hacíamos bromas, nos comportábamos como si conociéramos de toda la vida, las cosas se empezaron a poner un poco subidas de tono, cuando alice le dijo a jasper que bailara con ella , mientras que rosalie y emmet ya tenían en la cocina mas de 40 minutos "preparando unos bocadillos" según ellos, edward y yo nos sentimos un poco incómodos así que sin pensarlo dos veces lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a mi habitación,. Por lo menos ahí podríamos seguir platicando.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación, edward parecía nervioso, y yo no lo estaba menos que el eso era seguro, era la primera vez que un hombre entraba a mi habitación, pa pronto era la primera vez que había hombres en esta casa.

Valla si que te gusta leer. Dijo el viendo mi estante lleno de libros

Si me encanta- respondí

Y que mas te gusta?- me pregunto

Bueno pues me gusta la música clásica, las películas románticas y mi libro favorito es cumbres borrascosas- dije muy orgullosa lo ultimo – pero y tu que me cuentas de tu vida

Pues ya lo sabes casi todo, alice se encargo de interróganos bastante bien a todos- dijo el con burla

Pero hubo una pregunta que no contestaste- recordé

Cual?- pregunto el

Tienes novia, esposa o algo así?-pregunte con un punzada de nervios por la respuesta

Estoy comprometido- dijo el casi en un susurro como si no quisiera que yo lo escuchara

En ese momento rompí mi trato mentalmente con dios de comer brócoli por dos semanas , es mas en mi vida lo volvería a comer, el estaba comprometido, pero era lógico, el era guapo, atento , educado, rico , con carrera , el era perfecto, era mas que obvio que estuviera comprometido.

Oh , felicidades – fue lo único que pude decir pero sin mirarlo a los ojos , el no respondió nada, pero a pesar de que tenia una pocas horas de conocerlo , sabia que mi corazón solo era de el.

Bueno y cuando es la boda?- pregunte , dios de verdad que soy masoquista pensé.

Bella, yo no se que demonios me pasa contigo, desde el primer momento en que te vi , mi cuerpo te deseo, pero después de que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que esto no nada mas es físico , nunca en mi vida me había sentido así con nadie, tu en una horas haz logrado poner mi mundo de cabeza- dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba

Me pasa lo mismo contigo, se que sonara extraño o que pensaras que estoy loca o algo así, jamás había sentido esto que siento por ti, contigo no necesito palabras para decir las cosas , con mirarnos siento que nos decimos todo- le confesé

Bella- dijo sin darme tiempo a responder nada mas estampo sus labios con los míos, los único labios que había probado eran los de mike un tipo que iba conmigo en la preparatoria y me beso a la fuerza, pero este beso era diferente , era dulce , suave pero a su vez demandante , nos separamos por falta de aire

Se que pensaras que te deseo solo por tu hermoso cuerpo, pero te juro que es mas que eso lo que quiero de ti – dijo el con su frente apoyada en al mía

Edward claro que no pienso eso, por que me siento igual que tu, por primera vez en vida me siento así- le confesé.

Nuevamente nos besamos, sentí que nos movíamos y confirme cuando sentí que caímos en la cama, no sabia que era lo que el tenia que me hacia perder la cabeza y no me importaba si mañana tenia que recoger los pedazos de mi alma y mi corazón regados en el suelo, el lo valía, lo sabia , el valía todo , no necesitaba conocerlo de años para saberlo, su mirada era tan limpia que con eso me decía todo. Volvimos a romper el beso para poder respirar.

Bella no pensemos en nuestro pasado o en nuestro futuro, solo pensemos en hoy y en ahorita – dijo el mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Tómame edward- fue lo único que alcance a decir y el volvió a tomar mi labios.

De mis labios comenzó a bajar lentamente a mi cuello, pasando por mis mejillas y mi mandíbula , sus manos me recorrían por encima de la ropa sin tocar mis senos y de verdad deseaba que lo hiciera, pero el de seguro tenia mas experiencia en esto así que lo haríamos como el quisiera yo solo me dejaría llevar por el placer de sus besos y de su toque.

Sus besos se fueron a mi pecho, pero mi blusa estorbaba , así que me la quito, yo no puse resistencia, quería ser de el, aunque fuera una noche, no me importaba convertirme en una zorra , pero seria su zorra.

Cuando mi blusa estuvo fuera, yo también comencé a desabotonar su camisa, mientras el besaba mi cuello yo devoraba sus hombros, y quite su camisa, el comenzó a bajar , cuando llego a la zona de mis pechos soplo sobre unos de ellos haciendo me estremecer y arquee mi espalda, era una sensación maravillosa, mi cuerpo ardía, sentía como si un fuego me devorara por dentro, salto mis senos una vez mas , bajo por mi estomago, por mi vientre, y llego al cierre de mi pantalón, lo bajo y desabrocho el botón, yo por instinto levante las caderas par que pudiera quitármelo, y el lo hizo, yo estaba acostada frente al, con un brassiere de encaje negro y una tanga del mismo material.

El aun traía puesto su pantalón así que antes de se volviera a poner sobre mi , me senté y le desabroche el pantalón el de inmediato se para , y me ayudo y término de quitárselo junto con los zapatos y las medias, el se quedo solo en sus boxes y oh dios , el tenia el cuerpo mas perfecto que había visto, estaba apunto de renegociar mi trato con dios por esta noche.

El volvió a ponerse sobre mi, besaba mis hombros, mi pecho y por fin llego a mi senos , ahora si atrapo un pezón en sus labios por encima de la tela de mi sostén, eso hizo que yo soltara un gemido de placer, jamás me había sentido de esta forma , era una sensación de placer tan grande que no sabia como manejarla, mi otro pezón lo tomo con sus dedos y jugo con el , eso hacia que yo arqueara mi espalda. Era fantástico

Volvió a dejar mis senos y eso hizo que yo soltara un gruñido en desacuerdo el me miro y me dio una sonrisa que casi hace que me venga, llego al resorte mi tanga, y paso sus dedos por ahí, jugando conmigo y mis emociones en eso momento.

Edward- le dije casi como suplicando en vez de sonar imponente

Shhh disfruta- dijo el

Delicadamente me quito la tanga si por mi hubiera sido me la hubiera arrancado, pero lo deje hacer todo a el, después de que la quito , comenzó a besar mis pies, subiendo por mi pantorrilla hasta mi pierna y llego a mi entrepierna, y respiro sobre ella, me mordí el labio para evitar un gemido pero fue imposible , que sensación tan maravillosa, definitivamente le daría a dios lo que quisiera.

Sentí su lengua en mi entrada y definitivamente ya no era un gemido era un grito de placer que puedo jurar que se escucho en la luna.

Su lengua entro en mi, eso me estaba volviendo loca estoy segura , ya no sabia ni como respirar y menos me acordaba de cómo me llamaba

Oh dios.. edward..si – decía cosas sin sentido

El encontró mi punto exacto que era mi clítoris por que cuando paso su lengua por ahí mis piernas temblaron y mis manos se fueron a su cabeza , enredando mis dedos en su hermoso cabello, como si quisiera meterlo dentro de mi.

Si.. mas.. asi- grite cuando su lengua estaba en mi clítoris empecé a sentir que algo entraba en mi asi que me obligue a abrir mis ojos y ver que edward había introducido en un deseo en mi, su dedo bombeaba dentro de mi mientras que su lengua seguía en mi clítoris

Edward .. voy – grite

Edward- grite cuando me sentí explotar , mi respiración era agitada, y el seguía lamiendo todo lo que había salido de mi, había tenido mi primer orgasmo y había sido maravilloso, pero como seguía lamiéndome de inmediato volvi a sentir mi sangre hervir quería mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro, que me hiciera completa y absolutamente suya.

Hazme tuya- le suplique

El se levanto y su cara estuvo a la altura de la mia, su cuerpo estaba en medio de mis piernas, el se posiciono para entrar en mi, me beso con dulzura y cariño, una se sus manos acariciaba mi cara.

Y como si el supiera que yo era virgen , comenzó a entrar lentamente en mi, al principio sentí un dolor muy tolerable pero cuando el entro mas sentí un dolor horrible que me hizo soltar un grito, y sentí como una lagrima traicionera salía de mi.

Eras virgen?- pregunto entre asombrado y preocupado

Si- respondí

Bella – dijo el aun mas sorprendido

Cállate y hazme el amor que te he esperado mucho tiempo- respondí , no le tiempo de nada y atrape su labios nuevamente, el dolor ya había pasado un poco y se estaba convirtiendo en placer asi que moví un poco mis caderas para incitarlo a que el se moviera y lo hizo , el empezó a moverse y mi cuerpo a llenarse de placer.

Las embestidas que me daba cada vez eran mas rápidas y mas fuertes y eso me daba mas placer.

Bella .. están .. tan—estrecha.. deliciosa- me dijo el

Y soy tuya- respondí jadeante

Solo mía- dijo el

Grita- embestida-mi- embestida-nombre- embestida- me pido el

Edward- dije con dificultad

Mas- me exigio

Edward- grite

Oh edward no pares edward- grite al sentir que mi otro orgasmo llegaría pronto

El jadeaba y gemía mi nombre.

Termina conmigo – dijo el embistiendo mas rápido

Edward – bella- gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo sintiendo como terminábamos al mismo tiempo.

Después de tener este fabuloso orgasmo ninguno de los dos se movió , tratando de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran, el bajo de mi y se puso a mi lado.

Bella esto fue fabuloso- dijo el mientras me abrazaba

Si que lo fue, dímelo a mi que tuve dos deliciosos orgasmos- le conteste

Bella no quiero que esto solo sea sexo , pero no se que podemos hacer- dijo mientras encerraba su rostro en mi cabello.

Tranquilo yo no te estoy pidiendo nada- dije para tranquilizarlo

No bella , no es que tu me pidas algo, es lo que yo te quiero dar, pero se que mi prometida no se merece este engaño- dijo el

No pensemos en nada ahorita, eso ya lo veremos mañana ok?- dije

Mañana? Pues que hora crees que es?- pregunto divertido

No lo se- respondí en realidad no lo sabia

Son las 9:00am- dijo con una sonrisa

Lo siento pero es que a tu lado las horas parecen minutos – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me pasa lo mismo – contesto dándome un beso en la frente

Los dos quedamos callados el me abrazaba mientras yo tenia mi cabeza sobre su pecho , su aroma me embriagaba, se estaba volviendo como una droga para mi.

No supe a que horas nos quedamos dormidos, pero podía morir en ese momento y moriría feliz entre sus brazos.

**EDWARD POV **

Cuando desperté pasaban de las 4:00pm , hace años que no dormía tan placidamente, bella estaba junto a mi , su cabeza en mi pecho, su aroma seguía siendo mas que exquisito, no podía creer lo que había pasado anoche o mas bien hace unas horas, ella me había dado su virginidad, y era lo mejor que me había podido pasar en la vida, desde que la vi. supe que era la mujer para mi, solo que no sabia que hacer con tanya , ella no se merecía esto de mi parte, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y se que ella jamás me seria infiel, a pesar de que a veces es un poco frívola , pero es una buena mujer.

Pero bella, ella me había robado el alma, el corazón , la razón todo en una cuantas horas, sentirla entre mis brazos era una sensación maravillosa era una sensación que nunca había sentido ni con tanya

Me levante lentamente de la cama para no despertar a bella, se veía tan hermosa y tentadora que me daban ganas de despertarla para volver a hacerle el amor, pero me detuve, me vestí y Salí de la habitación.

En la sala estaba rosalie, emmet y jasper.

Buenas tardes- dijo emmet que tenia abrazada a rosalie

Hola buenas tardes- dije con burla

Que hacen despiertos?- pregunte

Fuimos a recoger a la hija de rose- dijo emmet

Ahh bien y donde esta?- pregunte al no verla ahí

En su habitación – dijo rosalie

Y alice?- le pregunte a jasper

Aun dormida- me contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me imagino que bella también esta dormida? Pregunto rosalie con picardía en la mirada

Si aun esta dormida- dije un poco avergonzado

Si pues me imagino- dijo rosalie riendo – bueno voy a ver como esta mi bebe- dijo rose levantándose de la mesa

Bien ahora que estamos solos, que vemos a hacer?- pregunto jasper

Como que vamos a hacer?- pregunte yo no sabia que es lo que harían ellos pero yo no dejaría a mi bella por nada

Miren yo no se lo que van a hacer ustedes pero rosalie y su hija me robaron el corazón y si logro emborrachar lo suficiente esta noche a rose, me la llevo a la primera capilla que encuentre y me caso con ella- dijo emmet

De verdad?- preguntamos jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

Si, es la mujer perfecta, fuerte , independiente, tierna, pero con carácter, responsable, y aunque por fuera se ve dura por dentro es una niña y yo quiero cuidarla a ella y a su hija- dijo emmet tan serio como jamás lo había visto

Pues tienes mi apoyo hermano- dije

Claro que si emmet y el mió también- dijo jasper

Hablando de apoyo y peter?- pregunte

Lo llamamos hace un rato al parecer su esposa llego hoy en la mañana y están en una segunda de miel- dijo jasper

Bueno me da mucho gusto eso- respondí

Y que van a hacer ustedes?- pregunto emmet

Yo terminar con Maria aunque aun no se como- dijo jasper

Y tu edward? Pregunto emmet

No lo se, de lo único que estoy seguro es que no puedo separarme de bella , no puedo y no quiero – dije firme

En ese momento llegaron las tres chicas a donde estábamos nosotros

De hablan? Pregunto alice dándole un beso tierno a jasper

De ustedes- respondió emmet viendo a rosalie que traía a su hija en sus brazos

Y se puede saber de que?- pregunto rosalie

De que quiero emborracharte lo suficiente para llevarte a una capilla y casarnos- dijo emmet mientras se paraba a abrazar a rosalie y a la niña.

No necesitas emborracharme- dijo rosalie viéndolo a los ojos

De verdad? – pregunto emmet con un brillo en los ojos que nunca se lo había visto

Eso quiere decir que esta noche tenemos boda?- pregunto alice emocionada

Si- dijo rosalie sin dejar de ver a emmet

Yo me encargo de que no tengamos que trabar esta noche- dijo bella

Pues entonces tenemos que ir de comprar – dijo alice dando brinquitos

Pues yo creo que si , no quiero que nos casemos en fachas- dijo rosalie

Después de eso , las tres mujeres y la bebe se fueron a la habitación de rosalie para cambiarse para poder salir a comprar algo, ya era tarde así que solo comprarían un vestido para rosalie, mientras que nosotros iríamos el hotel por nuestras cosas y traerlas para acá.

Regresamos a casa de ellas como a las 9:00pm, ellas ya estaban totalmente arregladas, emmet había rentado un limosina pero alice dijo que emmet no podía ver a la novia, y me di cuenta que cuando esa pequeña duende decía algo no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Asi que los hombres nos fuimos en el auto de rosalie y ellas en la limosina, emmet no pudo ver a rosalie hasta que estuvimos en la capilla.

La ceremonia fue muy corta, emmet compro los anillos en un centro comercial, prometiéndole que en cuanto llegaran a los angeles le daría un anillo digno de ella , esa noche salimos a cenar todos, emmet estaba encantado con la pequeña melissa y le dijo a rosalie que quería ponerle su apellido por que desde este momento ella también era su hija, rosalie soltó el llanto espantando a emmet,. Pero vimos que alice y bella también estaban llorando, así que supuse que era por la historia de rosalie que solo ellas sabían y tal vez emmet , rosalie levanto su rostro

Gracias emmet- dijo ella con lagrimas

No bebe no llores por favor- pidió el desperado como si el llanto de rosalie lo estuviera rompiendo por dentro

Emmet de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mi lo que acabas de decir.- dijo rosalie

Amor pues que pensabas , cuando tengamos mas hijos quiero que todos sean tratados por igual y melissa al ser tu hija es mía, - dijo emmet mirándola

Mas hijos? Quieres mas hijos?- pregunto rosalie emocionada como si le acabaran de decir que se había ganado la lotería

Claro que quiero mas hijos- dijo emmet

Te amo- le respondió rosalie y la pequeña melissa le dio un beso en la mejilla a emmet eso hizo que el rudo emmet se le llenaran sus ojos de lagrimas.

Después de la cena, los recién casados se fueron a un hotel, así que alice y bella cuidarían a la niña , nosotros nos fuimos al departamento de ellas.

En cuanto llegamos , Alice y bella fueron a acostar a la niña que ya venia dormida, se notaba que adoraban a esa bebe, y ver como veía bella a melissa me dieron ganas de tener un bebe con ella.

En que piensas? – pregunto mi hermosa bella , que iba entrando a la habitación donde ella dormía

Bella quiero hablar contigo- dije jalándola para que se acostara junto a mi

Que pasa amor? Pregunto preocupada

Bella pasado mañana regresamos a los Ángeles – dije

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**QUE OPINAN LES GUSTO? LO ODIARON? BUENO PUES YA SABEN DEJENME SUS COMETARIOS.**

**ANNA**


	4. MIA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Pues aquí les dejo otro cap espero que les guste **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV**

Bella quiero hablar contigo- dije jalándola para que se acostara junto a mi

Que pasa amor? Pregunto preocupada

Bella pasado mañana regresamos a los angeles – dije

Ah eso- respondió con tristeza

Bella yo…- intente decir pero ella me interrumpió

No edward no te preocupes, yo sabia que tu tienes una prometida y se que tienes una vida hecha allá nunca me mentiste- dijo ella con los ojos vidriosos por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

No bella, escúchame, no me casare con tanya, no puedo casarme con otra amándote a ti, quiero que vengas conmigo, se que quieres estudiar y yo pagare tu universidad para que no tengas que trabajar bailando y aclaro no me avergüenzo de que lo hagas , así te conocí y así me enamore de ti, pero quiero que cumplas tus sueños y quiero estar junto a ti – dije aclarando casi todo para que no hubiera malentendidos

De verdad quieres que valla contigo?- pregunto emocionada

Claro que si , no podría estar mas tiempo sin ti – dije con el corazón en la mano

Entonces no se diga mas , me voy contigo , hasta el fin del mundo- respondió ella

De inmediato ella se puso sobre mi regazo y comenzó a besarme con pasión y desesperación, ella también me deseaba como yo a ella, no podía creer que me había enamorado hasta el tuétano en menos de 24 horas de ella.

Esa noche la hice mía tres veces, creo que se nos estaba haciendo costumbre dormirnos a las 8:00am , pero si por mi fuera no dormiría nunca con tal de estar a su lado observándola y haciéndole el amor.

No pudimos dormir mucho por que la pequeña melissa se despertó a las 8:45am, bella sin pensarlo mucho se paro de la cama y fue a la habitación de melissa, como a las 9:30 llegaron emmet y rosalie.

Bueno chicos nosotras tenemos que ir a hablar con el dueño del club para decirle que no bailaremos mas- dijo alice

Y nosotros que hacemos mientras?- pregunto jasper como si le aterrara que alice no regresara

Mi hermoso hombre ustedes pueden empezar a guardar nuestra ropa- dijo Alice con una sonrisa que jasper de inmediato le respondió que si

Edward seria de gran ayuda si nos ayudaran a empezar a guardar nuestras cosas para mañana poder salir temprano- dijo mi hermosa bella

Claro que si amor, nosotros nos encargamos de todo- dije

Ellas salieron rumbo a su ex trabajo para decir que no volverían y de eso estaba seguro bella jamás volvería a bailar para nadie que no fuera yo.

Pueden creer tenemos 3 días con ellas y ya nos mandan- dijo emmet sacando las bolsas para comenzar a guardar la ropa.

Eso si , pero no me puedes negar que ellas lo valen- dijo jasper entrando a la habitación de alice

Estoy de acuerdo contigo- grite desde la habitación de bella

Comencé a guardar su ropa, la verdad es que tenia mas ropa para bailar que para salir a la calle así que no me tarde mucho, cuando empecé a empacar los libros en unas cajas, vi que teníamos gustos muy parecido en la lectura, esta mujer cada vez me encantaba mas era todo lo que siempre soñé y no la perdería.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero yo ya tenia toda la ropa de bella guardada y casi todos su libros y cds que eran mas que la ropa, cuando ellas llegaron.

Como les fue? Le pregunte a bella cuando entro a la habitación.

Bien , nos ofrecieron el doble – dijo dándome un beso en los labios y a ti que tal como te ha ido?- pregunto divertida al ver su habitación

Bien, me he dado cuenta que tenemos gustos muy similares en lectura y en música- le conté

Chicos quieren pizza para comer?- grito rosalie a lo que todos contestamos que si, la verdad es que moría de hambre

Cuando llego la pizza emmet , jasper y yo , prácticamente la devoramos lo bueno fue que pidieron tres.

Ya no falta tanto- dijo alice

Los muebles se los quieren llevar?- pregunto jasper

No los vamos a dejar aquí- dijo rosalie

Y eso , el departamento no es rentado?- pregunte

No, cuando, lo compramos hace 6 meses , asi que no hay problema de los muebles se queden aquí, asi si necesitamos algo podemos venir un fin de semana – me dijo bella

Yo tengo una duda , donde vamos a vivir? Pregunto rosalie

Tu y nuestra pequeña hija en mi casa- dijo emmet

No te preocupes bella yo tengo un departamento – le conté

Tu no vives ahí? Pregunto

No- le respondí pidiendo a dios no me preguntara donde demonios vivía

En donde vives?- pregunto, creo que no pedí con mucha fuerza

Yo vivo con tanya- le respondí sin mirarla

Ah valla , yo entiendo no te preocupes- contesto dándome una sonrisa

Pero no será por mucho tiempo – le dije

Lo se tranquilo amor – me dijo dándome un dulce beso

Y yo donde viviré?- pregunto alice con un puchero

Tranquila amor, que en cuanto lleguemos rentare un departamento para ti- dijo jasper acariciando su rostro con ternura

Por que mejor no vive alice conmigo, en lo que edward soluciona su situación- dijo bella

Eso seria bueno asi tu tan bien solucionas la tuya- le dijo alice

Pues a mi me parece perfecto así no estarían solas – dije

Si en eso tienes razón- me apoyo jasper

Bueno pues tu y alice vivirán juntas, mientras que solucionamos las cosas y podemos empezar a vivir juntos- le dije a bella

Si eso es excelente – me dijo mi hermosa mujer , por que eso era bella desde este momento mi mujer.

Terminar de empacar nos tomo hasta las 2:30am, las mujeres se encargaron de guardar todo lo de la bebe, mientras que emmet, jasper y yo lo de las chicas. Gracias a dios cada una tenia su propio auto y eso nos facilito mucho las cosas, de todas formas tendríamos que regresar por algunas cosas mas.

Esa noche no pude hacer mía a bella, los dos estábamos completamente agotados y no habíamos podido dormir, asi que esa noche solo dormimos abrazados el uno al otro, y me sentí igual que si le hubiera hecho el amor.

A la mañana siguiente salimos muy temprano, yo sabia que esta noche no podía quedar con bella, ya que tenia que hablar con tanya y parar todos lo de la boda que seria en dos semanas.

El camino fue perfecto , bella y yo platicamos durante todo el camino y me contó como fue que llegaron aquí, un coraje me lleno el alma cuando me conto que su padre la había corrido y me contó la ultima discusión que tubo con el , también me conto que un año después de haberse ido , ella fue a buscar a su padre , y su esposa le dijo que para el ella estaba muerta que no quería volver a verla, en ese momento los ojos de mi hermosa bella se llenaron de lagrimas, sabia que tenia que desahogarse asi que solo me limite a seguir escuchándola.

Después de que se calmo un poco , yo también le conté de mi familia y en cuanto arreglara las cosas con tanya , la llevaría para que mis padres la conocieran.

Llegamos a los Ángeles , emmet se fue a su casa, mientras que nosotros nos fuimos a mi departamento donde se instalaría bella, jasper llego unos minutos mas tarde que nosotros.

Las ayudamos a instalarlas lo mas cómodamente posibles, le di a bela mi numero celular , el de mi trabajo, el de casa de mis padres al igual que su dirección y claro el teléfono de emmet asi como su celular.

Mañana vendré a verte ok- le dije en la puerta despidiéndome de ella

Estaré ansiosa por verte de nuevo- me dijo

Te prometo que esto no durara mucho- le recordé

Edward quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado- me dijo abrazándome

Y yo al tuyo amor- le respondí

no pensé que me contara tanto trabajo despedirme de ella, y no dormí esta noche con ella entre mis bazos , pero tenia que hablar con tanya , no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegue a la casa tanya ya estaba ahí.

Hola mi amor- dijo corriendo a abrazarme

Hola, como te fue de viaje?- le pregunte mientras dejaba mi maleta

Muy bien amor, tenemos que ir juntos- me dijo con una sonrisa

Tanya tenemos que hablar- le dije serio

Claro amor que pasa?-pregunto

Ven vamos a sentarnos- le dije tomándola de la mano dirigiéndola a la sala, nos sentamos y yo me serví un brandy

Edward sabes que no me gusta que tomes- me dijo molesta

Tanya , no quiero casarme – le dije directo y sin rodeos

QUE?- grito

Que no creo que sea la mejor decisión , el que tu y yo nos cacemos – dije

Edward estamos a dos semanas de casarnos no me puedes decir eso, o acaso hay otra?- pregunto

Tanya , eso no es lo importante ahorita, - dije

Si lo es edward y mas que nunca, por que no es posible que me digas dos semanas antes de la boda que no te casaras conmigo y mucho menos en estas circunstancias

Cuales circunstancias tanya?-pregunte

En las circunstancias de que estoy embarazada- dijo ellas llorando

QUE?????????- grite

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**QUE LES PARECIO, QUE CREEN QUE HAGA EDWARD AHORA?**

**BUENO PUES ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS **

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS **

**HOY ACTUALICE **

**(****VIDAS DE CABEZA) **

**(****VACACIONES CON LA MAFIA) **

**ESPERO SE PASEN POR ELLA**

**SALUDOS **


	5. MENTIRAS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola de nuevo ya estoy aquí con la actualización , espero que este cap les guste mil gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado su comentarios y han agregado a alertas la historia de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Bueno pues no las aburro mas y solo les recuerdo que hoy también actualice vacaciones con la mafia.**

**Mañana esperen la otra actualización **

**ANNA **

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**EDWARD POV **

Tanya , no quiero casarme – le dije directo y sin rodeos

QUE?- grito

Que no creo que sea la mejor decisión , el que tu y yo nos cacemos – dije

Edward estamos a dos semanas de casarnos no me puedes decir eso, o acaso hay otra?- pregunto

Tanya , eso no es lo importante ahorita, - dije

Si lo es edward y mas que nunca, por que no es posible que me digas dos semanas antes de la boda que no te casaras conmigo y mucho menos en estas circunstancias

Cuales circunstancias tanya?-pregunte

En las circunstancias de que estoy embarazada- dijo ellas llorando

QUE?????????- grite

Que estoy embarazada- me grito

Que no se supone que te estabas cuidando? Le pregunte molesto

Si no me crees mañana me haces lo análisis y ya- dijo llorando mas

Tanya tranquila claro que te creo

No es justo que me quieras dejar ahora- me dijo

No , no lo es y no lo haré- respondí sintiendo que el corazón se rompía en mil pedazos , como le iba a decir a bella que me tenia que casar con tanya por que ella estaba embarazada como demonios le digo que eso sin que ella sienta que le mentí.

Edward se que estas nervioso por lo de la boda, asi que esta platica la olvidaremos y haremos como que nunca paso- dijo tanya abrazándome

Claro son los nervios.- conteste

Ese día paso muy rápido o por lo menos así lo sentí yo, ese dia en la noche mi madre llamo para decirme que nos esperaba a mi y a tanya a comer mañana por que emmet quería presentarnos a alguien , yo sabia que era a rosalie y a la pequeña melissa.

Al día siguiente tanya no se me separo ni a sol ni a sombra , asi que lo único que pude hacer fue mandarle un mensaje de texto a bella, para disculparme de poder ir a verla.

_Amor lo siento , todo se me complico, no puedo ir a verte, prometo compensarte te ama EC _

Ella de inmediato respondió mi mensaje

_Tranquilo amor , yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote , cuídate y te mando un beso siempre tuya BS_

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi padre , emmet , rosalie y la pequeña melissa ya estaban ahí, mis padres tenían un cara de sorpresa combinada con emoción y un poco de enojo.

Que bueno que llegas hermano- dijo edward levantándose a abrazarme

Hola tanya- dijo el serio

Hola rosalie – dije dándoles un beso en la mejilla- hola hermosa mel- le dije a la bebe mientras besaba su frente

Mira rosalie ella es tanya – dije

Mucho gusto- dijo rosalie seria

Olvido decir que soy su prometida- dijo tanya con burla - y tu quien eres? Pregunto mordazmente

Ella es mi esposa y esta hermosa pequeña es mi hija- dijo emmet

Que bueno que llegaron – dijo mi madre rompiendo la tensión que se sentía

Hola esme como estas?- le dijo tanya saludándola

Bien tanya gracias- dijo mi madre cortésmente yo sabia que tanya no era del agrado de mi madre y mucho menos de mi padre

Hola papa- le dije

Hola carlisle – dijo tanya casi ignorando a mi padre

Vamos a sentarnos en un momento estará la comida - dijo mi madre haciéndonos pasar a la sala

Bueno emmet y donde conociste a tu esposa?-pregunto tanya con burla

En las vegas hace 4 días y me case con ella- dijo mi hermano orgulloso, y rosalie se sonrojo no podía creer que ella estuviera apenada, ella sostenía a la niña en brazos

Es hermosa la niña- dijo mi madre que se veía que la niña le había derretido el corazón a ella y a mi padre que no quitaban lo ojos de ella

Si lo es- dijo emmet

Bueno y a que te dedicabas en las vegas?- pregunto tanya como si quisiera humillarla

Ella trabajaba en un club- contesto emmet , rosalie le tomo de la mano para que se calmara

Ah eras bailarina- dijo tanya

Si, - contesto rosalie viéndola fijamente a los ojos, eso me agrado por que sentí que tanya se puso nerviosa.

Bueno emmet me imagino que firmaste un acuerdo de separación de bienes, por que ya saben los que dicen de las nudistas de las vegas se casan con el primer tipo que tenga dinero y pues como ella ya tiene una hija , por cierto sabes quien es el padre?- pregunto tanya humillando a rosalie iba a a intervenir y a sacar a tanya de ahí cuando mi hermano se levanto.

Mira tanya, que no se te olvide que rosalie ya es una cullen y tu aun no y por lo que se no lo serás nunca, la niña es mi hija, y rosalie es mi esposa, y esta es la ultima vez en tu vida que tratas de humillar a mi esposa, por que ella es mucho mejor que tu y puedo asegurarte que conozco una mujer que seria mil veces mas digna que tu de llevar el apellido cullen- dijo emmet ayudando a rosalie a levantarse del sillón y tomando sus cosa

Hijo espera- le pidió mi madre que estaba nerviosa

No pensé que te ofendieras por la verdad emmet- dijo tanya

Por que no te callas de una jodida vez tanya que no entiendes que el es mi hermano y rosalie su esposa y tiene mucho mas derecho de estar aquí que tu- le grite

Si pero por lo menos yo si te voy a dar un hijo de tu sangre no una bastarda- grito

No se en que momento rosalie había dejado a la niña en el sillón pero si supe en el momento que de la bofetada que rosalie le dio a Tanya y la tiro al suelo.

La bastarda serás tu, perra, esta es la primera y ultima vez que te diriges así a mi hija por que la próxima vez te rompo la cara de plástico que tienes me entiendes zorra – le grito rosalie a Tanya

Emmet la tomo de la cintura

Cálmate amor y mejor vamonos la casa apesta con cierta persona- dijo emmet mirando a tanya

Yo ayude a levantar a Tanya que estaba llorando

Mira edward las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti , pero nunca se te ocurra llevar a tanya por que me veré en la penosa necesidad de no dejarte entrar- dijo emmet antes de salir de el casa de mi padres.

Que demonios te pasa tanya?- le grito mi padre

Como que me pasa, no se dan cuenta que esa tipa era una ramera de las vegas y que es una oportunista- grito tanya

No creo que mas oportunista que tu- le respondió mi padre molesto

Edward la comida por obvias razones se cancela , asi que creo que es mejor que se retiren- dijo mi madre

O sea yo que estoy embarazada me corren y a esa que le enjareto un hijo a emmet le ponen un altar?- siguió gritando tanya

La embarazaste? Me grito mi padre

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza

No lo puedo creer edward de verdad piensas joder tu vida- dijo mi padre y salio de la sala

Yo no dije nada mi madre , estaba entre enojada y triste , yo solo le di un beso en la frente y salimos de casa de mis padres.

Que demonios te pasa?- le pregunte a Tanya

No me digas que piensas defender a esa puta- grito

Deja de insultar a rosalie, sabes que mejor cállate.- dije

Ella todo el camino siguió gritando no se cuantas groserías, pero yo la ignore , me puse a pensar en bella, en cuanto llegamos a la casa, tanya se bajo del auto pero yo no.

Que no vas a bajar?- me pregunto todavía molesta

No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas- le conteste

Que cosas- me grito

Cosas que no te importan – le grite y arranque mi auto , no tenia que pensar a donde ir , mi cuerpo sabia y mi corazón sabían donde querían estar y estaría con ella .

Cuando llegue al departamento donde estaba bella, toque el timbre a pesar de que yo tenia mi juego de llaves no quería importunarlas. Alice me abrió la puerta y casi me taladra con la mirada

Hola alice- dije

Como es posible que tu prometida sea una perra tan grande?- me pregunto alice molesta

De verdad no se que demonios le paso- conteste, tanya podía ser mordaz a veces pero nunca se había comportado de esa manera

Es una jodida perra que si se vuelve a meter con melissa la dejare calva y sin dientes – dijo alice

Alice cálmate , de seguro la prometida de edward no es mala solo que las hormonas del embarazo la alteraron- dijo bella que salía de la cocina, cuando dijo embarazo me quede pasmado , como se había enterado de lo del embarazo

Bella yo..- intente decir pero ella me corto

Tranquilo edward, rosalie me lo contó, al parecer tu madre le llamo a emmet para disculparse y le contó lo que había pasado y rosalie me lo contó , tranquilo no pasa nada- dijo con una gran tristeza en los ojos

Bueno creo que los voy a dejar solos – dijo alice dejándonos solos en la sala

Bella te juro que no sabia que ella estaba embarazada , de verdad te lo juro, me entere ayer cuando le dije no quería casarme- le conté

Tranquilo amor , no pasa nada, te amo edward y aunque tenga que ser tu amante toda la vida, lo seré gustosa por que se que tu amor es mió nada mas- me dijo abrazándome.

Me tengo que casar con ella- dije

Lo se , pero siempre estaré aquí- respondió

Jamás la volveré a tocar lo juro- y era de verdad jamás volvería a tocar a tanya o ninguna otra mujer que no fuera bella, ella era lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón querían.

Ella no necesito decirme nada mas con palabras , atrapo sus labios con los mió y me llevo a la habitación sin romper el beso.

En ese momento no necesitábamos un calentamiento preliminar, nuestros cuerpo nos pedían o mas bien nos exigían fundirse en uno.

Nos desnudamos mutuamente aventado la ropa por toda la habitación, sin impórtanos si rompíamos algo o hacíamos mucho ruido, nos deseábamos con urgencia con tanta que dolía.

Ella me aventó a la cama y se puso sobre mi a horcadas.

Te amo edward- dijo mientras tomaba mi miembro en su mano

Y yo a ti bella te amo- dije cuando sentí como ella introducía mi miembro en ella

Oh si – dije por la sensación que sentí , ella era jodida y perfectamente estrecha era deliciosa

Si así te gusta?- pregunto mientras se movía sus caderas

Si – dije mas como un gemido , la tome sus caderas y la ayude a impulsase para que ella subiera y bajara.

Ooh dios- grito ella

Ella tomo de inmediato el ritmo, parecía como si ella supiera todo lo que me enloquecía.

Bella no creo aguantar mucho- dije con la voz entrecortada

Ella comenzó a montarme mas rápido , una de sus manos estaba en mi pecho y la con la otra comenzó a masajear mis testículos, eso era mas que estimulante.

Ella comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, sentí que sus paredes comenzaron a cerrarse envolviendo a mi miembro y no aguantaba mas y sabia que ella necesitaba un poco mas para terminar, así que la tome de las caderas , nos gire para yo quedar encima de ella y comencé a embestirla con movimientos circulares para poder encontrar su punto G y al parecer lo logre, por que ella gritaba mi nombre sentó como estaba a punto de terminar y yo con ella, tres embestidas mas y los dos terminamos sintiéndonos en la gloria mas grande.

No sabia que demonios hacer, yo quería estar con bella, así que trataría de llegar a un arreglo con tanya, y no casarme con ella.

Esa noche me quede con bella, y era el único lugar donde me sentía feliz y a salvo.

A la mañana siguiente Salí temprano del departamento me urgía hablar con tanya , asi que solo le deje una nota a mi bella explicándole por me había ido asi, que mas tarde la llamaría.

Cuando llegue a la casa donde vivía con tanya ella estaba en la sala.

Bueno días- dije cuando la via

Buenos días?- pregunto moleste

Tanya tenemos que hablar- dije

Si que me vas a decir? Que tienes amoríos con una nudista también edward? – me dijo ella gritando

Tanya cálmate vamos a llegar a un acuerdo – dije tratando de calmar la situación

Mira edward si no hay boda no hay hijo, y si no entiendes a lo que me refiero es o te casas conmigo o aborto asi de fácil, no pienso se una madre soltera, asi que mejor vete despidiendo de tu zorrita de las vegas- dijo dejándome solo en la sala y en shock

Como sabia que estaba con bella y que demonios era eso o de hay boda o aborto, esa no era la tanya que yo conocí , sabia que tenia toda la razón en estar molesta por que la engañe pero el bebe no tenia por que pagar las consecuencias de mis actos.

Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto a bella

_Te amo, no pude arreglar las cosas , al rato te llamo, besos _

_E C _

De inmediato obtuve respuesta

_Tranquilo, siempre estaré aquí, te amo , siempre tuya _

_B S _

Ese mismo dia hable con bella, de la situación que estaba pasando, no sin antes decirle a tanya que tenia que ir al hospital a que le tomaran una muestra de sangre para confirmar el embarazo, sabia que tanya la estaba pasando mal por mi conducta y que tal vez eso era lo que estaba afecta su estado de animo y su humor, asi que le pedi a victoria una amiga de ella que también trabajaba en el hospital que le tomara la muestra.

Esa mismo tarde me dieron los resultados confirmándome el embarazo de tanya, bella en todo momento me dijo que cuando me conoció yo ya estaba comprometido y que ella no se iria de mi lado, pero ella se merecía ser mas que mi amante y yo no quería ocultarla de nadie ni nada.

Pero ella misma me pido que no arriesgara la vida de un ser inocente que era mi hijo.

Yo ya había entrado a trabajar , asi que muchas noches en vez de irme a mi casa me iba al departamento de bella, ella era única que me daba paz cada vez que hacia eso era un pleito con tanya y hasta Maria había ido a reclamarme al hospital que por mi culpa su jasper había cambiado mucho, al parecer mi amigo no había tenido el valor de hablar Maria, pero bueno con esa mujer había que hablar con un tanque de gurra preparado para el ataque, no culpaba a jasper de esperar para hablar con ella , todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar rápido, y tanya organizo una cena un dia antes de la boda para toda la familia, según tanya quería hacer las paces con mi padres y con rosalie , eso me alegro por parte de tanya, asi que me costo mucho convencerlos de que fueran pero todos hasta jasper accedió a ir a la cena.

Buenas noches- dijo emmet serio a tanya

Hola emmet , rosalie, pasen están es su casa- dijo tanya como excelente anfitriona, eso nos sorprendió a todos

Ya estaban todos en la casa, estábamos en la sala tomando una copa de vino.

Estas nerviosa amiga?- le pregunto Maria a tanya

No mucho, por que ya he vivido con edward dos años- dijo tanya mirándome

Y tu hija rosalie?- pregunto tanya

Se quedo en casa de unas amigas , que espero algún día conozcas con bella y alice- dijo rosalie con una sonrisa en el rostro eso provoco que yo escupiera lo que estaba tomando y jasper se atragantara con su vino

Que pasa hijo?- pregunto mi padre

Nada solo que me supo mal- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mete

Y tu amor?- le pregunto Maria a jasper

Nada se me fue el vino- dijo jasper nervioso y rosalie solo nos veía divertida

Y son amigas tuyas de las vegas?- pregunto mi madre

No , las conozco desde que éramos niñas – dijo rosalie

Que lindo que aun sean amigas después de tantos años – dijo tanya

Y dinos rosalie no te gustaría seguir estudiando?- pregunto Maria de manera grosera

Si de hecho, lo que ganaba como NUDISTA- recalco esa palabra- una parte la ahorraba para mis estudios- dijo ella

Y que quieres estudiar? Pregunto mi madre

Derecho- dijo ella

Pues de una vez te digo que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo- dijo mi padre, se veia que el estimaba mucho a rosalie

Muchas gracias , solo que siento que melissa aun es muy pequeña para dejarla en una guardería- dijo rosalie

Y quien te la cuidaba cuando trabajabas en las vegas?- pregunto tanya

Una señora que era como una madre para mis amigas y para mi- dijo rosalie

Y yo te la puedo cuidar mejor que soy la abuela, asi que tu ve buscando escuela que de la bebe no te preocupes- dijo mi madre feliz

De verdad esme?- pregunto rosalie

Claro que si, para eso son las abuelas no?- dijo mi madre dándole una sonrisa maternal a rosalie

Ose que las amigas que están cuidando ahorita a tu hija también era nudistas contigo?- pregunto tanya con un poco de burla

Si , de hecho se que si algo me pasara ellas cuidarían a mi hija mejor que yo , ellas han dejado de lado sus sueños mas de una vez por cumplir los de otros- dijo rosalie mirándonos a jasper y a mi- cuando yo quede embarazada, no teníamos nada, las tres habíamos huido de nuestro pueblos por diferentes situaciones , ellas no me dejaron trabajar en nada pesado , ellas eran meseras, pero melissa nació antes de tiempo y los primeros meses fueron complicados por ella se enfermaba mucho y los medicamento que nos pedían eran muy caros, asi que alice y bella se metieron de nudistas para mantenernos a melissa y a mi, ya que no me dejaron trabajar para que yo estuviera al cuidado de mi hija- dijo rosalie

Tienes que presentarme a esas chicas que también querré como unas hijas- dijo mi madre

Claro que si esme cuando quieras- dijo rosalie

Por que no las invitas a la boda?- pregunto tanya

NO – gritamos jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

Por que no?- pregunto tanya

Por que no y ya – dije sin dar mas explicaciones

Alguien quiere otra copa?- pregunte para cambiar el tema

Yo – dijo jasper

Después de esa charla, me di cuenta de mi bella estaba sacrificando sus sueños por mi, otra vez ella sacrificaba, pero yo era tan egoísta que no la dejaría para que ella continuara su vida con un hombre que si la valorara y le diera el lugar que se merecía.

Nada mas de imaginarme que en algún momento bella me dejara, me sentía mal , me sentía como si algo se me rompiera por dentro y la garganta comenzaba cerrarse , eso no estaba bien , no quería que ella estuviera con nadie mas, ella era mía , sola mente mía.

La cena trascurrió mas tranquila, tanya y Maria fueron a la habitación para que tanya le enseñara unas cosas, rosalie me dijo que si podía pasar al tocador le indique que fuera al de arriba, ella bajo 10 minutos después , muy molesta ,pero no dijo nada, después de que tanya y Maria bajaron , rosalie le dijo a emmet que se sentía indispuesta que si se podían ir , el de inmediato se levanto y se fueron.

Faltaban unas horas para la boda, faltaban unas horas para perder la oportunidad de hacer a bella mi esposa, por ella siempre seria mi mujer.

**ROSALIE POV **

Subí al baño a la parte de arriba, se me hacia exagerada esta casa tan grande solo para dos personas, yo no encontraba el baño, pero escuche la voz de Maria y de tanya, asi que me acerque para preguntarles donde estaba el baño, cuando oí la platica que salvaría a mi amiga

Como piensas hacerles cuando edward se de cuanta que no estas embarazada- dijo Maria

La verdad es que ya lo hable con victoria , un dias que salgamos yo accidentalmente me voy a caer y a perder el bebe- dijo tanya riendo

Oye pero como se te ocurrió lo de bebe?- le pregunto la idiota de Maria riendo

Pues el día que edward me dijo que no se quería casar conmigo fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la verdad es que no he aguantado tres años al idiota de edward para al final quedarme sin nada, sabes de sobra que yo solo amo su dinero- confeso tanya

Si la verdad es que a mi jasper también me esta hartando, es tan inmaduro , tan sin chiste , que solo por la cuenta bancaria es que lo aguanto- dijo Maria

Si pero no me puedes decir que en Hawai no la pasamos de lujo con esos tipos- dijo tanya

Si el mio si que era buen amante no como el poco hombre de jasper – dijo Maria

Bueno pues mejor vamonos , para seguir con mi farsa delante de la familia de retrasados y la golfa de la esposa de emmet – dijo tanya

Si se4 ve que es una zorra de 4 , sus amigas serán con las que nos engañaron jasper y edward?- pregunto Maria

Lo mas seguro , pero dudo que ellas estén con ellos por bueno amantes ha de se por su dinero- dijo tanya

En ese momento me entro una rabia impresionante , quería bajar corriendo y decirles a todos lo que había escuchado pero tenia una mejor idea, si ellas creían que sabían lo que era humillar a alguien , no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba.

Así que baje corriendo, espere a que tanya y Maria estuvieran en la mesa, para decirle a emmet que me sentía indispuesta que si nos podíamos ir, el no tardo nada en levantarse nos despedimos de todos ya cuando estábamos en el auto.

Emmet vamos a donde vive bella- le pedí

Por que amor , no que cuidarían toda la noche a la niña?-pregunto mi marido

Sabes amor la tecnología es lo mejor – dije sacando mi celular

Por que lo dices?- pregunto el

Cuando lleguemos con bella y alice lo sabrás- dije riendo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Que les pareció espero que les guste y me digan lo que opinan , ya saben mañana habrá actualización **

**ANNA**


	6. YO

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO LA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ES DE MI MAS LOCA CABEZA **

**PUES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CAP , CORTITO PERO MUY BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**ANNA **

**ROSALIE POV **

En cuanto llegamos a casa de bella , yo no me espere a que emmet me abriera la puerta del carro, baje corriendo, me urgía hablar con bella, tenia que decirle lo que pasaba.

Emmet bajo corriendo atrás de mi, cuando subimos al elevador

Que es lo que pasa rosalie?- pregunto emmet preocupado

Que edward no se casara con tanya- dije segura

Por que dices eso?- pregunto

Por que después de que oigas lo que grabe con mi celular , tu mismo vas a impedir esa boda- dije

Llegamos al departamento, la verdad es que yo tocaba como una desesperada, la que me abrió la puerta fue alice.

Hola que hacen aquí?-pregunto extrañada de vernos, ya que les pedí que si se podían quedar con melissa hoy

Necesito hablar con bella y contigo – dije sentándome en la sala

Ok pero todo bien?-pregunto alice

Háblale a bella – dije en tono serio

Alice fue a una de las habitaciones , que me imagino que era donde estaba bella con la bebe.

Cuando regreso alice bella venia con ella.

Hola rose que pasa?-pregunto bella saludándome a mi y a emmet

Yo también quisiera saberlo- dijo emmet

Ok siéntense les pedí. Puse mi celular en la mesa y deje que la grabación comenzara.

_Como piensas hacerles cuando edward se de cuanta que no estas embarazada- dijo Maria _

_La verdad es que ya lo hable con victoria , un dias que salgamos yo accidentalmente me voy a caer y a perder el bebe- dijo tanya riendo _

_Oye pero como se te ocurrió lo de bebe?- le pregunto la idiota de Maria riendo _

_Pues el día que edward me dijo que no se quería casar conmigo fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la verdad es que no he aguantado tres años al idiota de edward para al final quedarme sin nada, sabes de sobra que yo solo amo su dinero- confeso tanya _

_Si la verdad es que a mi jasper también me esta hartando, es tan inmaduro , tan sin chiste , que solo por la cuenta bancaria es que lo aguanto- dijo Maria _

_Si pero no me puedes decir que en Hawai no la pasamos de lujo con esos tipos- dijo tanya _

_Si, el mio si que era buen amante no como el poco hombre de jasper – dijo Maria _

_Bueno pues mejor vamonos , para seguir con mi farsa delante de la familia de retrasados y la golfa de la esposa de emmet – dijo tanya _

_Si se4 ve que es una zorra de 4 , sus amigas serán con las que nos engañaron jasper y edward?- pregunto Maria _

_Lo mas seguro, pero dudo que ellas estén con ellos por bueno amantes ha de se por su dinero- dijo tanya_

Malditas zorras de quinta – grito alice

Tanya es un golfa- dijo emmet molesto

Hija de perra , pero si cree que se va a quedar con mi edward esta loca- grito bella tomando el celular

Esta apagado el celular de edward- dijo bella desesperada

Deja yo lo llamo a su casa- dijo emmet

No emmet , ella quiere boda pues la tendré- dije

Que estas loca , no voy a permitir que edward se case con esa tipa- grito bella

Y no lo hará pero la humillaremos de la misma manera que ella humillo a edward – dije

Ok que es lo que haremos , pero de verdad espero que podamos hacerlas sufrir a las desgraciadas esas- dijo alice

Mañana ustedes iran a la boda – dije

**BELLA POV **

Ya teníamos todo planeado, había pasado la noche mas larga de mi vida, pero esa zorra que se quería burlar de mi edward lo pagaría muy caro.

Alice y yo nos arreglamos como nos lo sugirió rosalie, nos pusimos mas bellas que nunca, sabia que todo el mundo que conocía a edward estaría ahí así que por lo menos no quería verme tan mal

Alice y yo salimos del departamento rumbo a la iglesia , las dos íbamos muy nerviosas, ninguna de las dos conocía la ciudad , asi que como era de esperarse nos perdimos, asi que le llamamos a emmet para que nos guiara

Donde están? la misa esta por empezar- me grito emmet

Nos perdimos- le dije

Como que se perdieron – grito y a lo lejos oia a rosalie gritándole a emmet

Emmet nos dio las indicaciones y por fin llegamos la misa ya había empezado .mis piernas temblaban alice y yo entramos por la puerta de en medio en vez de las laterales como la demás gente que iba llegando, cuando el padre hizo la pregunta.

Alguien aquí presente conoce algún impedimento para que esta unión no sea llevada acabo?-pregunto el padre

SI YO- grite

Todos de inmediato se giraron a verme , edward estaba desencajado, mientras que la golfa que tenia al lado estaba verde la maldita.

Quien eres tu?-pregunto el padre

Soy la mujer que ama el hombre que esta por casar- dije acercándome al altar

Edward que significa esto?- pregunto la zorra de blanco

Que significa, quieres que se lo diga zorra?- le grite

Hija estamos en la casa de dios cuida tu vocabulario- dijo el padre

Lo siento pero no puedo decirle de otra forma a esta- dije

Bella que estas haciendo?- pregunto edward

Sabes que tanya no esta embarazada, que todo es mentira y que una tal victoria junto con Maria te han engañado para hacerte creer que ella esta embarazada- le grite a edward

Que?- grito el viendo a tanya

Por dios edward le vas a creer mas a esta tipa que conoces de hace unos dias que a mi que he estado 3 años a tu lado?- pregunto tanya con lagrimas de cocodrilo

Bella de donde sacas eso?-pregunto edward

De aquí- dijo rosalie , subiéndose al altar para quitarle el micrófono al padre y poner la grabación.

_Como piensas hacerles cuando edward se de cuanta que no estas embarazada- dijo Maria _

_La verdad es que ya lo hable con victoria , un dias que salgamos yo accidentalmente me voy a caer y a perder el bebe- dijo tanya riendo _

_Oye pero como se te ocurrió lo de bebe?- le pregunto la idiota de Maria riendo _

_Pues el día que edward me dijo que no se quería casar conmigo fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la verdad es que no he aguantado tres años al idiota de edward para al final quedarme sin nada, sabes de sobra que yo solo amo su dinero- confeso tanya _

_Si la verdad es que a mi jasper también me esta hartando, es tan inmaduro , tan sin chiste , que solo por la cuenta bancaria es que lo aguanto- dijo Maria _

_Si pero no me puedes decir que en Hawai no la pasamos de lujo con esos tipos- dijo tanya _

_Si el mio si que era buen amante no como el poco hombre de jasper – dijo Maria _

_Bueno pues mejor vamonos , para seguir con mi farsa delante de la familia de retrasados y la golfa de la esposa de emmet – dijo tanya _

_Si se4 ve que es una zorra de 4 , sus amigas serán con las que nos engañaron jasper y edward?- pregunto Maria _

_Lo mas seguro, pero dudo que ellas estén con ellos por bueno amantes ha de se por su dinero- dijo tanya_

Tanya estaba blanca como el papel , toda la gente de la iglesia no dejaba de murmurar, una señora y un señor se acercaron asi que me imagine que eran los padres de edward

Que significa esto tanya?- pregunto la mujer a tanya tomándola del brazo

Esto es una trampa- dijo ella

Si claro como no, ZORRA- le grite

Hija esa boca- me dijo el sacerdote

Y de una vez te digo , que di edward fue mal amante contigo es por que eres una frígida por que con migo ha sido un dios, estupida- le dije

Hija de verdad que te voy a poner una penitencia larga- me volvió a decir el sacerdote

Lo siento- dije de nuevo

Eres de lo peor tanya – dijo edward

Edward no le creas- dijo ella

Claro que le creo – dijo el mirándome

Es una cualquiera que solo quiere tu dinero – grito tanya

La cualquiera eres tu y la jodida que necesita su dinero eres tu- dije

Vamonos – dijo el tomándome de la mano

Empezamos a caminar por el pasillo , rosalie y emmet venían atrás de nosotros.

Esperen- dijo alice

Jasper ven acá- grito alice jasper de inmediato se paro junto a ella

Tu debes ser Maria no?- pregunto alice

Si soy yo quien demonios eres tu?- pregunto ella

La mujer que le embarra chocolate en todo el cuerpo a jasper y se lo quita con la lengua y si tu quieres seguir conservando la tuya arpia loca mas te vale que te alejes de mi jasper o yo misma te la cortare con unas tijeras de podar- le dijo alice a maria

Y lo jalo pasa salir atrás de nosotros, toda la gente estaba como en shock , edward llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y jasper iba como si no creyera lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que rosalie y emmet iban botados de la risa.

Los todos terminamos esa mañana en un macdonals, comiendo hamburguesas y jugando con la pequeña melissa.

Estábamos por irnos a nuestro departamento , cuando edward recibió una llamada en su celular.

Hola- dijo el

Si estoy bien – dijo

Ok vamos para alla- dijo y colgo

Que pasa?- pregunte

Era mi padre , nos quiere a todos en su casa- dijo edward

Ok ve que yo me voy al departamento y allá te espero

Amor dijo todos y de hecho me dijo que en especial quería ver a la chica que casi excomulgan de la iglesia por su vocabulario- dijo edward riendo

De verdad?- pregunte nerviosa

Si amor , mis padres quieren que tu estes conmigo asi que vamonos.

Salimos directamente a casa de los padres de edward, no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente nerviosa, pero por edward valía la pena enfrenarme a todo.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, el me ayudo a bajarme del auto, rosalie venia con emmet y alice con jasper .

Íbamos subiendo las escaleras para la entrada principal cuando se abrio la puerta y ahí habia un hombre rubio , muy guapo que supe que era el padre de edward lo habia visto en la iglesia.

Asi que esta es la mujer- dijo el hombre serio

QUE OPINARON LES GUSTO?

ESPERO QUE SI Y ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS

ANNA


	7. VENGANZA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece , solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola de nuevo, este cap es de un poco de drama, pero entiendan que las brujas de la historia ( tanya, maria y victoria) se tenian que vengar , pero les prometo que solo sera en este cap y un poquio del otro.**

**Bueno pues espero que les guste y me dejen sus opiniones **

**ANNA **

**EDWARD POV **

Así que esta es la mujer – dijo mi padre serio

Papa por favor- dije tomando a bella de la mano

Pasen- dijo mi padre

Mi madre estaba en la sala , esperándonos, ella aun estaba un poco en shock por lo que había pasado.

Hola mama- dije

Me pueden explicar que es lo que paso en la iglesia – dijo mi madre molesta

Lo que ya sabia que tanya era una zorra interesada- dijo emmet

Y por que no hicieron algo antes de que todo el mundo se enterara en la iglesia- dijo mi padre

Por que no era justo que tanya quedara como la mujer abandonada por edward ante todos y después dijera que por su culpa perdió al "bebe"- dijo emmet molesto

Eso lo se, pero por lo menos pudieron avisarnos- dijo mi madre

Si por que yo también tenia una cuantas cosas que decirle a tanya pero con la impresión se me olvido todo- dijo mi padre mas relajado

De verdad siento si lo que he hecho los ha ofendido o molestado- dijo bella muy apenada

Tu jovencita – dijo mi padre señalándola – eres la persona que me ha salvado de ir a la cárcel – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

Perdón?- pregunto bella sin entender nada , y todos estábamos igual

Si que me salvaste de ir algún día a la cárcel , por haber roto el cuello a tanya- dijo mi padre riendo

Bueno me imagino que tu eres mi nueva hija, así que ven y dame un lindo y fuerte abrazo- dijo mi madre

Bella se acerco a mi madre y la abrazo.

Gracias señora- dijo bella con los ojos vidriosos

Nada de señora, llámame esme- dijo mi madre

Y a mi carlisle – dijo mi padre abrazando a mi bella

Han sido muchas sorpresas en un solo dia no?- dijo rosalie

Pero sorpresas muy gratas – dijo mi padre

Por cierto jasper como te sientes tu?- le pregunto mi mama

Mejor que nunca esme- dijo jasper abrazando a alice- ella es alice – la presento jasper a mis padres

Mucho gusto alice- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Tanya como se quedo?- pregunte

Pues no muy feliz la verdad y maria creo que se desmayo dos veces- dijo mi madre

Por cierto he pedido que despidan a victoria- me comento mi padre

No puedo creer que se prestara a algo tan bajo- dijo emmet

Victoria es amiga de tanya y ella tenia la esperanza de atraparte – dije

Ni que lo digas, esa mujer me da miedo – dijo emmet simulando escalofríos

Bueno que es lo que vas a hacer ahora hijo?- pregunto mi padre

Pues me ire a vivir con bella – dije como si fuera obvio

O sea que ustedes ya tienen tiempo saliendo?- pregunto mi padre con picardía

Pues tiempo lo que se dice tiempo no- respondió bella

Llevamos poco pero se que la amo y ella me ama- dije

Pues yo también la amo y mas por haber puesto en su lugar a esa trepadora de tanya- dijo mi madre.

La conversación fue mucho mas relajada, mis padres estaban fascinados con bella, y quien no si ella era un ángel, bella les contó que pronto entraría a estudia literatura, y mas o menos les contó por que se fue de forks .

Eso era algo que yo arreglaría sabia que bella extrañaba mucho a su padre y haría hasta lo imposible para mi hermosa bella tuviera todo lo que ella siempre ha merecido , el mundo a sus pies.

M madre quedo en pasar por bella al dia siguiente para ir de compras a lo que se unieron alice y rosalie.

Todos fuimos al departamento donde vivian bella y alice.

Bueno creo que es hora de buscar a donde irme yo – dijo alice con tristeza

Nada de buscar , mañana iremos a una inmobiliaria para que encuentren la casa de nuestros sueños- dijo jasper

Y mientras donde vamos a vivir?- pregunto alice

En un hotel – dijo jasper

Mm, eso suena bien – dijo alice con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

Eh , pareja de hormonas , dejen de ser tan sexuales- se burlo rosalie

Mira mi querida rose los único sexuales aquí son bella y edward, que yo no se como le harán para mantener este departamento en pie una vez que yo me valla- se burlo alice

Alice cállate- le dijo bella apenada

Que es la verdad, he tenido que soportar sus gritos mas de una vez – dijo la duende

Ok dejen de lado nuestra vida sexual- dije tratando de ayudar a bella

Bueno pues hora de irnos melissa esta rendida- dijo emmet que la traía en brazos

Mañana nos vemos para ir de compras con esme- dijo alice emocionada

Pobre- dijo jasper

Quien?- pregunto alice afligida

Pobre centro comercial , esme es mas compradora que tu- dijo jasper riendo

Bobo- le dijo ella dándole un codazo juguetón en el estomago

Bueno princesa nosotras también nos vamos- dijo jasper

Ahorita , a donde?- pregunto ella

Ya te lo dije a un hotel- dijo el

Ok, deja tomo algunas cosas y nos vamos – dijo alice saliendo disparada a la habitación donde ella dormía.

A los 10 minutos salio alice de la habitación y todos se despidieron, por primera vez en años me sitia bien , me sentía feliz.

Amor te molesta si prendo un cigarro?- le pregunte , hoy tenia ganas de un buen vodka , un cigarro y después hacerle el amor a bella por todo el departamento

No amor para nada, quieres algo de tomar?- me pregunto mi hermosa mujer

Un rico vodka- conteste sonriendo

Mmm lo mismo que yo- respondió ella, y de inmediato fue a la pequeña cavita que tenia y preparo las bebidas.

Te amo- dijo entregándome mi vaso

No mas de lo que yo a ti – respondí

Salud por nuestro amor- dijo ella

Los dos chocamos nuestros vasos y brindamos, ella me hacia sentir sumamente especial. Con ella no tenia que ocúltame para fumarme un cigarro o tomarme una copa, mas bien ella lo hacia conmigo y eso era maravilloso.

Que vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto ella

En este momento?- pregunte yo picaramente

Ya se que es lo que vamos a hacer hoy amor, me refería a nuestro futuro- dijo ella poniéndose a horcadas sobre mi.

Amor si quieres hablar del futuro no creo que sea bueno que estes sobre mi- dije acariciando su hermosas piernas, ya que mi hermosa heroína traia un vestido muy corto que de hecho ya lo traia a la cintura.

Sabes tienes razón – dijo ella besando mi cuello

A… si .. sobre .. que – dije con la voz entre cortada de sentir sus labios sobre mi piel

Mañana hablaremos del futuro- dijo y atrapo mis labios.

Ella quería llevar el control de todo y yo dejaría que ella lo llevara , dejaría que llevara hasta el control de mi vida si era necesario, no me importaba nada.

No tengo paciencia sabes?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

Perdón?- pregunte sin saber a que se refería

No tarde mucho en obtener mi respuesta ya que arranco la parte de enfrente de mi camisa y los botones salieron volando.

Me encanta que seas desesperada- dije quitándole su vestido y dejándola en una hermosa tanga negra , que tome por el resorte y la rompí, ella soltó un gemido, comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, entregando todo en casa beso en cada caricia, amor , pasión, necesidad, urgencia , todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Ella levanto un poco las caderas para posicionarse en mi miembro, y ella sola entro de un solo golpe, los dos gemimos de placer.

Si móntame- le dije o mas bien le suplique

Te encanta no?- pregunto sin dejar de montarme

Oh si- fue lo único que pude contestar

Ella no ceso en ningún momento sus movimientos y valla que yo agradecía eso , era maravillo como me hacia ella el amor a mi.

Su cuerpo era maravilloso y era todo mió, me encantaba , sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo vibrar con sus gemidos .

Edward voy a terminar- me aviso

Oh no mi vida aun falta mucho- dije y la tome de la cadera y la acosté en la alfombra y yo encima de ella , puse sus delicadas piernas en mi hombres y la penetre de nuevo , era fantástico como su adorable centro me daba la bienvenida , pero en esta nueva posición yo no tardaría mucho en terminara y sus gritos de placer no me ayudaban para contenerme era la sensación mas exquisita , yo intensifique las embestidas los dos explotamos al mismo tiempo, solo que cuando yo explote mordí su adorable cuello y ella jadeo.

Edward- dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada

Ha sido fantástico no?- pregunte yo

Eso se queda corto – dijo ella poniendo su cabeza sobre mi pecho para besar mis pezones

Amor – dije sabiendo que yo quería mas de ella esta noche

Por que no vamos a la cama , no me quejo de la alfombra pero es mas suave nuestra cama no?- dijo ella lamiendo mi pezón

Lo que tu ordenes- dije y nos levantamos , entre besos y caricias llegamos a la cama , la tumbe en ella y de inmediato me puse sobre ella , quería hacerla mía de nuevo , y eso haría.

Esa noche fue mía tres veces mas, agradecí al cielo que hoy no tuviera que ir al hospital, no tenia fuerzas ni para levantar un dedo.

Bueno días dormilón- dijo mi adorada bella

Hola amor , que haces levantada ven acá- dije ya que ella estaba parada en la puerta con una camisa mía puesta

Recuerdas que tengo un compromiso con tu madre – dijo ella

Y por que no lo cancelas? – pregunte aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta , no cancelaría

No le voy a cancelar amor. Aparte eres un goloso de primera – dijo ella subiéndose a la cama

No es que sea goloso, es que eres demasiado deseable- le dije jalándola hacia mi

Bueno pues para que no me extrañes mucho te dejare algo- dijo ella y entendí a lo que se refería cuando la vi. poner mi erecto miembro en su boca.

Oh dios bella- gemí

Ella mordía la punta de mi miembro y eso hacia que yo soltara su nombre a gritos,

No me hagas sufrir- le rogué

Ella metió mi miembro en su boca y succiono como si fuera un biberón y mierda era lo mas delicioso que había sentido en mi vida.

Bella voy a terminar- le avise

Ella succiono mas y con la mano tomo mis testículos y explote en su boca , ella lo trago todo y con su lengua limpio mi miembro hasta mis testículos

Eso fue – no pude terminar la frase , por que no había palabras para describir lo que ella me acababa de hacer.

Bueno pues ahora no me extrañaras tanto – dijo ella entrando al baño

Como podía decir eso, ahora la extrañaría mas que nunca , wow era una mujer excepcional y era mía.

Me agradaba la idea de que ella saliera con mi madre , ya que tanya nunca lo hizo y por mas esfuerzos que mi madre hacia para que Tanya le cayera bien no lo lograba.

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar y habían sido la semanas mas perfectas de toda mi vida.

Bella , alice y rosalie ya habían empezado la universidad, por fin bella estaba logrando sus sueños y eso me hacia feliz a mi y lograba mi sueño que era hacer feliz a mi bella.

Todos los fines de semana la pasábamos en casa de mis padres, hasta jasper y alice ya eran de la familia , eran dos hijos mas para mis padres y la pequeña melissa era la nieta que mis padres soñaban.

Un dia bella me pidió que fuera por ella a la universidad, cuando llegue la vi con alice y con otro tipo que se veía que mi mujer le encantaba , sus ojos devoraban a mi bella y eso me encendió de celos en el momento. En cuanto llegue a su lado, bella me recibió con un beso apasionado y eso me encanto por que dejaba claro que ella era mía.

Hola amor mira te presento a un amigo , Jacob el es edward – dijo bella presentándonos

Mucho gusto – dijo el tal Jacob

Igualmente- dije ninguno de los dos nos dimos la mano ni nada por el estilo

Nos vamos amor?- le pregunte a bella

Si , te vas con nosotros alice?- le pregunto ella a su amiga

No bells gracias jasper va venir por mi- dijo alice emocionada

Me lo saludas hace mucho que no lo veo- dijo burlándome , ya que alice decía que yo lo veía mas que ella

Que gracioso , creo que me voy a empezar a poner celosa de ti – dijo alice haciendo un puchero

De quien te vas a poner celosa amor?- pregunto jasper que iba llegando y la abrazo por la espalda

De cierto amigo tuyo , que te ve mas que yo- dijo la pequeña

Tranquila amor edward no es tan sexy como tu – dijo jasper dándole un beso en la frente

Bueno jake cuídate y nos vemos mañana – dijo mi ángel despidiéndose del perro ese de su amigo

Cuando subimos al auto bella se me quedo viendo como esperando alguna reacción de mi parte-

Que amor?- le pregunte

Estoy esperando – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Que es lo que estas esperando?- le pregunte}

Que me digas que jake no te cae bien y que es un idiota y todos los insultos que te has guardado- dijo ella

Por que piensas que quiero decir algo asi?- le pregunte

Por que te conozco edward – dijo ella como si fuera obvio

Pues es verdad que tu amigo no me cayo para nada bien , aparte el perro te devoraba con la mirada- dije con veneno

Pues si pero el único que me devora de verdad es la cama o en cualquier parte a la hora que quiera eres tu amor- dijo ella poniendo su mano en mi entrepierna

Amor no hagas eso que voy conduciendo- dije

Yo no estoy haciendo nada- dijo ella inocentemente , pero la diablilla desabrocho mi pantalón y saco mi miembro que ya estaba bastante erecto

Valla alguien esta mas que firmes- dijo ella burlonamente

Ya vez lo que me haces – le conteste

Y no sabes lo que te hare- dijo ella, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar ,se bajo y metió mi miembro en su boca

Quieres que nos matemos- le dije

Pero ella me ignoro y siguió con lo suyo, asi que vi una calle un poco obscura y me estacione, para poder hacerla mía.

Ella se acomodo a horcadas sobre mi, adoraba que fuera tan flexible, era mas que maravilloso.

Y en mi auto a las 9:00pm en una calle obscura la hice mía.

Creo que vendré mas seguido por ti – dije cuando nos estábamos acomodando la ropa

Me encantaría- dijo ella feliz

Después de ese día, bella había invitado a su amigo jake a la casa varias ocasiones, el tenia una novia que se llamaba nessi, era una chica muy agradable y sabia que el la quería, pero también sabia que mi bella le gustaba. Pero mis celos se calmaron un poco , la verdad es que el tipo ya no me caía tan mal.

Bella y yo ya llevábamos 6 meses juntos, Jacob se había integrado al grupo de amigos y nessi al de chicas, la vida no podía ser mejor.

Un dia bella me dijo que la habían invitado a una fiesta unos compañeros de la universidad , pero yo no podía ir por que me tocaba guardia en el hospital , pero confiaba plenamente en bella , aparte no iría sola rosalie, nessi y alice irían con ella, ya que jasper también tenia guardia conmigo.

Jasper y yo estábamos en la sala de medico viendo un rato la televisión

La extraño- dijo jasper

Ni que me digas hermano me encantaría estar con bella en estos momentos- confesé

Y por que no van?- dijo aro uno de los medico que iba entrando a la sala donde estábamos nosotros

Por que estamos de guardia- dijo jasper

Oh por favor , la noche esta mas tranquila que en el desierto vallan y si algo pasa los llamo de inmediato- dijo aro

De verdad?- preguntamos jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

Si valla anden- dijo el

Jasper y yo salimos de inmediato para cambiarnos .

Sabes donde es la fiesta?- le pregunte

Si, se van a sorprender cuando nos veas ahí- dijo jasper

Muero por estar con mi bella, sabes tengo todo arreglado para pedirle que se case conmigo la próxima semana

Felicidades edward – dijo jasper

Muero por que sea mi esposa- dije

Ambos salimos del hospital cada quien en su automóvil , yo iba siguiendo a jasper ya que el sabia donde era la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de la dichosa fiesta me acorde de mis años univecitarios y de las fiestas a las que iba.

Jasper me espera para entrar los dos juntos y buscar a nuestras mujeres.

Cuando entramos de inmediato vimos a nessi.

Hola nessi – la salude

Hola edward , pensé que no vidrias- dijo ella

Nos hemos escapado- dijo jasper

No has visto a bella o a alice?- pregunte

No de hecho estoy buscando a jake también no se donde se metieron - dijo ella

Bueno vamos a buscarlos- dijo jasper

Los buscamos en toda la parte de debajo de la casa, algo me decía que no tenia que subir, los que subían a las habitaciones , era por que estaban muy ebrios o por que querían tener relaciones o prefería mil veces la primera opción.

Jasper pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero nessi nos dijo que a lo mejor estaban arriba por que alice o bella se habían sentido mal , asi que subimos y comenzamos a buscar en todas las habitaciones.

Una chica se acerco a nessi.

Buscas a jake?- le pregunto la chica que se me hacia muy conocida pero no recordaba de donde

Si lo has visto?- pregunto nessi

Si entro con bella, alice y otro tipo a la habitación del fondo – dijo la chica

Jasper y yo nos tensamos en ese momento , no nos quedamos a ver que mas decía la chica esa y fuimos a la habitación , abrí la puerta de golpe y lo que me encontré me mato en el ese momento.

ISABELLA – grite

Ella estaba sentada en la cama , desnuda envuelta en una sabana y en esa misma cama estaban Jacob , alice y otro tipo que conocía como sam un amigo de alice de la escuela

Edward- dijo ella sorprendida

Eres una zorra- le grite acercándome a ella, mientras que jasper despertaba rudamente a alice

Edward déjame explicarte por favor- dijo ella llorando

Que me vas a explicar maldita PUTA- le grite mientras la tomaba de los brazos para zarandearla

No edward no se que paso te lo juro – dijo ella llorando

Lo que paso es que nunca debí sacarte del putero en el que te encontré, lograste engañarnos a todos con tu cara de santa- dije con todo el odio que sentía en ese momento.

Jacob – se oyo el grito de nessi , pero el muy perro estaba totalmente inconciente

Yo lo jale del brazo para sacarlo de cama y poder matarlo , pero no reaccionaba de lo ebrio que estaba.

Edward cálmate déjame explicarte- me pido ella

Claro maldita zorra tenias que defender a tu amante – dije y por primera en la vida maltrataría a una mujer , asi que la avente con fuerza y ella cayo de sentón en el piso, mucha gente estaba de mirones en la puerta de la habitación.

Jasper no dejaba de insultar a alice, que aunque estaba despierta , no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

No se que le dijo alice que jasper le soltó una bofetada, en ese momento me di cuenta que si no queríamos perder mas , era hora de irnos.

Vamonos hermano estas golfas no valen la pena- dije jalando a jasper para salir de ahí

Bella gritaba mi nombre , pero la ignore , y debí ignorarla desde que la vi.

Cuando logre sacar a jasper de la casa, nos recargamos en mi coche.

Vamonos de aquí- dijo jasper lleno de furia

Cada quien se subió a su coche , cuando encendí el mió , vi que bella venia corriendo jalando a Alice que solo estaba envuelta en una sabana y rosalie atrás de ellas.

No me quería quedar a hablar con ella para que me volviera a enredar en sus mentiras , asi que arranque y me fui de ahí.

Le marque a jasper y me dijo que iba a un bar que estaba cerca del hospital, yo le dije que lo alcanzaba ahí.

Cuando llegue al bar jasper estaba ahí, aun no habia pedido nada de beber.

Que fue lo que paso?- me pregunto el

No lo se hermano, de verdad no lo se- conteste

Por que?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Por que son una zorras – conteste con lagrimas

En ese momento sono mi celular

Si?- conteste al ver que era del hospital

Edward necesito que vengan, acaban de llegar dos chicas muy graves en un accidente de auto – dijo aro

Ok vamos para allá- conteste

Que pasa?- pregunto jasper

Dos heridas graves- le dije

Vamos – dijo jasper

Ambos salimos del bar, llegamos en 5 minutos al hospital ya que estamos muy cerca, cuando entramos a urgencias ya había dos enfermeras ahí esperándonos con nuestras batas , yo me fui a la sala 1 y jasper a la sala 2.

Cuando entre a la sala me dieron el reporte completo los paramédicos que la habían llevado

Mujer aproximadamente 20 años, choque de automóvil ella venia como copiloto , al parecer ingirió alguna droga- dijo el paramédico me acerque a revisar a la chica y vi. que era alice

Estaba totalmente golpeada , en su rostro había una cortada un poco profunda , de inmediato comencé a examinarla , a simple vista no tenia nada grave asi que mande a que le hicieran diferentes estudios.

Cuando se la llevaron , me di cuenta que cuando Salí de la fiesta esa, bella venia con alice , corrí a la sala donde estaba jasper y el venia saliendo

Es bella- me dijo jasper

Yo entendí a alice- le dije

Como esta?- pregunto angustiado

Esta bien, un poco golpeada y tiene un severo corte en la frente , pero ya mande a hacer estudios para asegurarme de que todo esta bien , poco antes de que se la llevaran recobro el conocimiento y sabia bien lo que había pasado- le explique

Ella como esta?- pregunte

No tan bien edward, ella sufrió un golpe muy fuerte tiene traumatismo craneoencefálico y al parecer tiene varias vértebras lastimadas , esta muy golpeada, se fracturo la mano izquierda y el tobillo – me dijo jasper

Pero eso no es lo peor- dijo el

Que todavía hay algo peor?- pregunte

Si edward, ella esta embarazada- dijo jasper

QUE? Pregunte gritando

Mira ahorita se la van a llevar a hacer unos estudios y vemos que es lo que pasa ok- dijo el

Fui a la sala donde estaba bella, estaba golpeada inconciente , en ese momento me sentí culpable de verla ahí lastimada , si tal vez yo me hubiera detenido y hablado con ella no estaría así ahorita.

Le avise a mi padre lo que había pasado , al igual que a emmet, ellos llegaron de inmediato , yo tenia que hablar con rosalie y me dijera que era lo que había pasado esa noche.

Dr cullen- dijo una enfermera

Dígame –

La paciente del cuarto 212 ha despertado y quiere hablar con usted- me informo enfermera , esa era la habitación de bella

Ahorita regreso – le dije a los demás y fui a la habitación de bella

Cuando entre casi me muero al ver que los golpes ya estaban mas expuestos.

Como te siente?- le pregunte sin acercarme mucho a ella

Mal- dijo ella

Te vas a recuperar pronto- le dije serio y sin acercarme a ella

No me importa si me rompí el cuerpo completo edward, me importa que sepas que no te engañe- dijo ella llorando

Isabella te vi , no me puedes decir que no me engañaste , por lo menos ten el valor de reconocer tu golfería- le dije seco y escupiendo odio en mis palabras

Edward te juro que no se que fue lo que paso – dijo ella llorando de nuevo

Mira isabella ya no me importa , ahora solo soy tu medico y nada mas – dije

Edward me dijeron que estoy embarazada, ni si quiera eso te importa?- pregunto llorando aun mas

Eso no tiene por que importarme a mi , debería de importarle a al padre de tu hijo y eso si sabes quien es- dije destilando todo mi veneno

Edward por favor no digas eso – dijo ella tratando de levantarse – mierda- dijo ella al jalar la pierna y lastimarse

Actúa como una mujer madura y no te muevas- dije acomodándola de nuevo

Edward te juro…- intento decir algo pero la corte

No me interesa isabella , yo se lo que vi, y creo lo mejor será que te atienda otro medico- dije saliendo de la habitación , ella grito mi nombre pero no regrese, lo único que pude hacer , fue llegar a mi consultorio y derrumbarme y llorar como nunca lo había hecho.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en mi consultorio, cuando entro jasper su cara estaba totalmente desencajada

Que pasa?- le pregunte

Se acaban de llevar a bella a quirófano- dijo el

Que por que?- pregunte desesperado

Se intento levantar de la cama y al parecer sus piernas no respondieron y se cayo , el bebe estaba muy delicado – dijo el

Lo perdió – afirme

Si edward – dijo el

Por que demonios se levanto?- pregunte molesto

Varias enfermeras me dijeron que gritaba tu nombre y que vinieron a buscarte pero tu no les abriste , asi que una de las enfermeras le dijo a bella que te habías ido , así que me imagino que quería buscarte- dijo jasper

No quería hablar con ella , ella no se merece que yo este con ella- dije

Edward creo que los que no se merecen estar con alice y con bella somos nosotros- dijo jasper serio

De que demonios hablas?. Que ya se te olvido como las encontramos?- pregunte molesto

No se me olvida, pero ya hable con rosalie y dice que tanya , Maria y victoria estaban en esa fiesta , que bella y alice pelearon con ellas y depuse alice y bella fueron al baño y rosalie no las volvió a ver hasta que nosotros llegamos- me contó jasper

Le hice pruebas a alice y a bella, a ellas la drogaron con rivotril y perdóname edward pero la única persona que conozco que estuvo en esa fiesta que tiene acceso a esos medicamentos es victoria – dijo jasper

Mierda- grite

Que?- pregunto jasper

Te acuerdas la niña que nos dijo donde estaban?- le pregunte

Si – contesto

Yo sabia que la conocía de algún lado, es la hermana de victoria – dije

Fue una trampa – dijo jasper

Y caímos como idiotas- conteste

Ahora que hacemos?- me pregunto jasper

Bella no me va a perdonar – dije mas para que para el

Bella te ama- me dijo jasper

Si pero yo no la escuche y la bote , tal y como su padre lo hizo- dije y Sali de consultorio .

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que les pareció ?**

**Les gusto?, pues espero que si y por fa díganme que opinar y que les gustaría que pasara.**

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia., le aviso que hoy actualice**

**VACACIONES CON LAMAFIA **

**UN TRONO EN JUEGO **

**Espero se pasen por ahí para que me digan su opinión mil gracias **


	8. HUIDA

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**BELLA POV **

Cuando desperté no sabia muy bien lo que había pasado , lo , una enfermera me había dicho que Edward se había ido, yo sentí una angustia horrible, sabia que el tenia derecho a pensar lo peor de mi, después de cómo me encontró, pero ni yo misma sabia lo que había pasado con Jacob.

Cuando la enfermera salio , yo me pare de la cama, tenia que encontrar a Edward y decirle que yo no había hecho nada malo , que no sabia como demonios había terminado en esa cama, asi que me desconecte todos los cables que tenia en mi cuerpo y como pude me levante, faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta cuando un dolor en el vientre me tiro al suelo, después vi sangre y de ahí no me acuerdo de nada mas.

No se lo que paso, pero algo en mi interior me decía que tenia que ver con mi bebe, no tenia planeado embarazarme , desde antes de estar con edward tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas para regular mi ciclo menstrual, por eso cuando comencé a tener vida sexual con el no me preocupe de embarazarme, pero por lo visto dios me tenia una sorpresa.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos , que no sentí cuando entro jasper a la habitación .

Hola bella, como te sientes?- me pregunto el casi sin mirarme a los ojos.

Bien , que me paso y edward? – pregunte angustiada

Bella cálmate, mira desafortunadamente , el choque puso en riesgo tu embarazo y cuando te levantaste para ir a buscar a edward tu cuerpo no resistió y perdiste al bebe- lo ultimo casi lo dijo en un susurro, y o sabia que esto podía pasar por el choque, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos. Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar , en cuestión de horas había perdido a Edward y a mi bebe.

Edward esta afuera quiere verte- le dijo jasper - bella el esta muy arrepentido por todo lo que paso, solo que encontrarte con Jacob y como los encontró lo saco de si, y no supo como reaccionar – me explico jasper

Si jasper, lo se, pero ahora la que no sabe como reaccionar soy yo, se que yo hubiera actuado de la misma manera que el o peor al encontrarlo con otra. Pero no le importo que yo estuviera en esta cama de hospital rogándole que me escuchara , el simplemente se fue , no me escucho me hecho de su vida – dije recordando que no era la primera vez que alguien no me escuchaba y me sacaba de su vida como un estorbo.

Bella yo se….- intento decirme algo pero lo interrumpí

Jasper en estos momento no me interesa como se siente edward, mejor dime que como esta alice- dije

Ella esta bien , sufrió golpes menores- me informo

Ya hablaste con ella?- le pregunte

No ella no quiere verme- dijo con voz apagada

Le pegaste jasper , como quieres que ella quiera estar contigo si la lastimaste- le dije

Bella yo entiendo que nos odien en estos momentos, pero como querían que reaccionáramos después de lo que estábamos viendo- dijo el con desesperación

Jasper se que esto no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros , yo creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo a que todo se normalice y podamos sanar ciertas heridas- le dije

Cuando me darán de alta?- pregunte

Aun no se , yo creo que es conveniente que estés aquí una semana aproximadamente, te rompiste el tobillo y la muñeca- me dijo

Esta bien, crees que pueda ver a alice?- le pregunte

Claro que si, de hecho pediré a una enfermera que la traiga para que puedan hablar de acuerdo?- dijo el

Gracias- dije

**EDWARD POV **

Jasper ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la habitación de mi bella , sabia perfectamente bien que si bella me daba una oportunidad mas, seria el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, quería pedirle perdón de mil maneras diferentes y que me diera la oportunidad de una vida para ganármela de nuevo.

En cuanto jasper salio de la habitación de bella , me di cuenta que no traía buenas noticias , su rostro era serio y a la vez triste.

Que te dijo?- pregunte ansioso

Que no quiere verte- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

Sentí que un hueco muy doloroso se abría en mi pecho, me senté en una de las sillas de espera que estaban ahí y lleve mis manos a mi pecho como tratando de que el alma no se me escapara pero era tarde mi alma estaba en la habitación de bella.

Hola hijo- dijo mi madre , que venia acompañada por mi padre, rosalie y emmet

Hola- conteste sin mirarla

Como esta bella y alice?- pregunto mi padre

Bien , ambas están fuera de peligro- le informo jasper

Puedo verlas?- pregunto rosalie seria y un tanto grosera

Si claro, de hecho voy a traer a alice, bella me ha pedido verla- dijo jasper

Rosalie no respondió nada y entro a la habitación de bella, y jasper fue por una enfermera para llevaran a alice.

Que piensas hacer?- pregunto mi madre sentadonse a mi lado

No lo se- respondí

No lo sabes?, joder edward, puedo entender que perdiste la cabeza al encontrarla como lo hiciste , pero no piensas luchar , tratar de recupérala?- me pregunto emmet molesto

Como quieres que logre eso si ni siquiera quiere verme- le grite

Cálmense los dos- dijo mi padre – dale tiempo hijo han sido demasiadas cosas para que ella las asimile asi tan fácil- dijo mi padre

Lo se, solo que yo también estoy desesperado- dije con un nudo en la garganta

En se momento vimos que una enfermera traía a alice en una silla de ruedas, ella le pidió que se detuviera para saludarnos.

Como te sientes hija?- le pregunto mi madre

Como si hubiera chocado- dijo ella con una sonrisa

No cambias alice- le dijo mi padre

Pronto estarás dando brinquitos de loca enana- le dijo emmet

Claro que si y no saben lo que le espera a los centros comerciales cuando logre salir de aquí- dijo ella dándonos una sonrisa

Me da gusto que ya te sientas bien- le dije

Edward has hablado con bella?- me pregunto ella seria

No quiere verme- conteste

Mira edward , yo no he podido entender bien que fue lo que paso, y se que yo hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera que ustedes o peor , solo que han sido demasiadas cosas en unas horas, tu y jasper , ni siquiera nos dieron la oportunidad de defendernos y creo que bella , fue la mas afectada de todo esto , una vez mas no la escucharon – dijo alice

Lo se alice, pero te juro que amo a bella con toda mi alma y se que talvez no me alcance esta vida para ganarme su perdón – dije con la voz entrecortada , tratando de tragar mis lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

El tiempo lo cura todo edward- dijo alice indicándole a la enfermera que entraran a la habitación

Cuando alice entro, yo volví a sentarme en la sala de espera, mis padre, emmet y jasper estaban ahí, no se cuanto tiempo paso, cuando salio rosalie , tenia los ojos hinchados , se notaba que había llorado, se acerco a jasper y a mi.

Quiero las llaves de sus departamentos- dijo rosalie

Que?- preguntamos jasper y yo al mismo tiempo

Que bella y alice, me han pedido que valla por sus cosas- dijo seria

Que eso no puede ser- dijo jasper parándose de la silla

Tengo que hablar con bella- dije desesperado

Alice dijo que solo le diera tiempo para pensar- dijo jasper como fuera de si

A ver cálmense los dos – grito rosalie

Como quieres que me calme, ella me va a dejar – dijo sin contener las lagrimas

Edward- dijo rosalie mas pacientemente – bella esta confundida, dolida por la perdida del bebe y sobretodo siente que tu la trataste igual que si padre, solo dale tiempo a que se recupere, no van a volver a las vegas, me han pedido que les busque un departamento aquí.- me explico rosalie

No rosalie , dile que se queden en mi departamento que yo me salgo de ahí- dije desesperado , no quería que bella se fuera de mi lado.

No creo que ellas acepten – dijo rosalie

Mira roe , yo también creo que es lo mejor , bella y alice necesitan recuperarse del accidente y un cambio ahorita no seria lo mejor- dijo mi madre apoyándome

Esme por que no hablas con ellas, a lo mejor a ti te hacen mas caso que a mi- dijo rosalie

Ok , yo hablare con ellas- dijo mi madre tomando su bolsa y entrado a la habitación

Ya no me ama , me va a dejar- dije desesperado

Edward , basta, lucha por ella ok, asi como ella lo hizo por ti, jodiste lo que tenían si, pero recupéralo y no te la pases lamentándote- me grito rosalie

Tienes razón, te juro que hare todo para recuperarla, por que ella es mia , es mi bella- dije seguro de que la recuperaría asi me tardara toda la vida ella seria mia nada mas.

Después de que mi madre salio de halar con alice y bella, dijo que logro convencerlas para que se quedaran en mi departamento , con la única condición de que jasper y yo no nos acercáramos a ellas, eso ya era un gran avance para mi y jasper.

Después de ese dia, jasper ni yo nos acercábamos a ellas, otros médicos se estaban haciendo cargo de su caso, aunque nosotros pasábamos mucho tiempo a fuera de sus habitaciones, y los médicos que las atendían nos decían como iban.

Fue una semana muy dura, había veces que dormía en mi consultorio , por que no quería ir a la casa y ver las cosas de bella y sentir su aroma, pero el día que fui al departamento por mi cosas tome la playera con la que ella dormía , tenia que tener algo de ella, que oliera a ella y asi poder dormí aunque sea un poco en las noches.

El dia que dieron de alta a bella y alice, jasper y yo las observamos de lejos, mis padres vinieron por ellas, al igual que emmet y rosalie. Moría por ser yo quien atendiera a bella , pero le daria tiempo , ella no quería verme pero eso no significaba que dejaría que me olvidara.

**BELLA POV **

Edward había cumplido mi petición, no me había buscado, por momentos me daba miedo que de olvidara de mi y que dejara de quererme, yo sabia que lo que había pasado no era su culpa , pero tampoco era mia , estaba confundida no sabia que hacer y me daba miedo que con mi actitud perdiera a Edward.

Los papa de edward , rosalie y emmet , fueron por nosotras al hospital, para llevarnos al departamento.

Cuando llegamos al departamento , alice y yo casi lloramos al ver que estaba lleno de rosas rojas y blancas, y un letrero que decía que nos recuperáramos pronto.

En la mesa había dos tarjetas que decían que las rojas eran de alice y las blancas mías. Y cada uno de los arreglos tenia tarjetas, yo casi no me podía mover pero no me importo y empecé a recoger todas las tarjetas que tenían los arreglos.

Todas las tarjetas decían , _te amo, perdóname, eres mi vida, dame una oportunidad_ y cosas por el estilo, por lo menos yo me tranquilice un poco , sabia que edward me amaba aun.

Lo que mas me impacto fue cuando entre a mi habitación y había una rosa sobre la cama y una carta, rosalie y emmet me ayudaron a acostarme y me dejaron sola para poder leer la carta.

_Bella:_

_Se que tu pediste que no me acercara a ti, pero lo que no pienso permitir es que te olvides de mi, se que cometí el error mas grande de mi vida, pero quiero que sepas que en el momento en que te vi en la cama con Jacob y alice , perdí cualquier tipo de cordura o pensamiento racional, se que es una estupidez que me escude en mis celos o en la situación, también se que la forma en la que te trate en el hospital , fue de lo peor y que lo mejor seria que no me perdonaras jamás, pero no puedo con eso, si me quieres llamar poco hombre como lo hizo tanya hazlo , por que es la verdad soy un poco hombre que te necesita para vivir._

_Espero que pronto me des la oportunidad de reconquistarte y demostrarte cuanto te amo bella, por de algo si tienes que estar segura, te amo con toda mi alma y mi ser, recuerda que en el momento que tu me quieras a tu lado de nuevo ahí estaré._

_Siempre tuyo _

_EDWARD CULLEN _

Cuando termine de leer la carta , no pude evitar llorar , una parte de mi , me decía o mas bien me gritaba que lo llamara y que nos olvidáramos de todo lo que había pasado , pero otra parte de mi me exigía que pensara bien las cosas y que no perdonara a edward tan fácil , y no por orgullo, si no por que yo tenia que pasar el duelo de mi beba y pensar en lo que había pasado para que terminara en esta absurda situación.

Al principio los días comenzaron a pasar muy lentos, extrañaba mucho a edward , quería oír su voz , sentir su aliento , saber como estaba y que el supiera que yo lo extrañaba, pero sabia que esta separación era sana para ambos, aunque todos los días , seguían llegando arreglos florales , chocolates , cartas , había días en los que me enviaba mensajes de texto o dejaba mensajes en la contestadora.

Alice no estaba mejor que yo, de hecho ella se veia como rota, como si la mitad de ella estuviera desprendida, ya no hacia sus bromas o daba sus brinquitos , ella ya no era la alice que todos habíamos conocido.

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde el incidente, alice y yo volvimos a la universidad , a las primeras personas que nos topamos fue a Jacob y a nessi , me daba gusto que entre ellos todo hubiera estado mejor que entre edward y yo.

Nessi nos contó que el principio fue muy difícil pero que, Jacob le explico como habían estado las cosas, y que de hecho el mismo día de la fiesta, habían tenido que internar a Jacob , por que la persona que nos drogo se le había pasado la mano con el.

Las cosas comenzaron a regularizarse, ya faltaba menos para que me quitaran por completo la férula que traía en el tobillo, ya que la de muñeca ya me la habia quitado. La escuela iba de maravilla, ahora solo faltaba que las cosas con Edward se arreglaran.

Pero aun no sabia como arreglar las cosas, ya habian pasado 8 semanas y aunque lsa flores seguian llegando, ya no me enviaba mensajes de texto no me dejaba mensajes de voz

Una noche esme nos había invitado a su casa por que era el cumpleaños de carlisle y habia organizado una cena, en donde estarian varios colegas de carlisle y obviamente edward y jasper, asi que alice y yo platicamos y decidimos que la separación lo único que hizo fue que los amaramos mas, que ellos nos respetaron y no se acercaron a nosotros pero que también podiamos perderlos, asi que esa noche por lo menos yo regresaría con edward al departamento para que el no volviera a irse.

Me con mucho esmero , como hace mucho no lo hacia , alice tambien se veia encantadora, esta noche recuperaríamos a nuestros hombres.

**EDWARD POV **

Sabia que esta noche veria a mi bella, por que ella seguia siendo mi bella, aunque a lo mejor ella ya no me queria en su vida y eso me molia el alma.

Yo vivia con mis padres , asi que me arregle para recibir a los invitados , en cuanto jasper llego , los dos nos fuimos a un rincón a esperar que llegaran alice y bella, me sentia completamente nervioso como reaccionaria ella al verme, me vería con odio , con amor, con rencor , como?, esa pregunta me tenia hecho una locura y muy nervioso.

Varios colegas se acercaron a saludarnos a jasper y a mi, entre esos colegas estaban Heidi e Irina , ellas eran doctoras , Heidi era ginecóloga e Irina era cirujana , ellas tenían dos meses de haber entrado al hospital , pero eran personas muy agradables.

Hola dr cullen – me saludo Heidi

Heidi no me hables asi , solo llámame edward – dije saludándola

Es una casa preciosa- dijo irian

Si mi madre la decoro – le comente

Pues es muy buena decoradora- dijo irina

Si , mi casa la decora casa año – dijo jasper

Bueno que esperabas , cuando un hombre vive solo no tienen la menos idea de lo que es buen gusto en decoración- dijo Heidi y eso hizo que los cuatro riéramos

Que tal te ha ido , me enterado que cada vez tienes mas paciente- le pregunte a Heidi

Si la verdad es que estoy muy feliz de haber aceptado la oferta para trabajar en el hospital- dijo ella sonriendo

Esperamos no estarlas entretenido , sus acompañantes no se vallan a molestar- dijo irina

No para nada, estamos solos- dijo jasper

Bueno pues entonces me concede esta pieza dr cullen?- dijo Heidi

Por supuesto Dra. volturie – dije siguiendo el juego

Comencé a bailar con Heidi y jasper con irina, la verdad es que por primera en dos meses me estaba divirtiendo, Heidi era una mujer muy inteligente y divertida claro que no se compara a mi hermosa bella.

Estábamos por terminar de bailar la segunda pieza cuando vi entrar a bella se veia hermosa, radiante , ella de inmediato se fijo en mi y como la primera vez me perdi en sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

Vi que bella se comenzó a acercar a donde yo estaba, la verdad no me di cuenta que aun tenia a Heidi sujetada de la cintura.

Buenas noches- dijo bella seria y mirando a Heidi

Buenas noches- dije al mismo tiempo que Heidi , fue ahí donde me di cuenta que tenia a Heidi aun en mis brazos y la solte.

Como estas bella?- pregunte nervioso

Bien y tu?- pregunto como molesta

Bien gracias – respondí

No nos presentas?- dijo bella mirando a Heidi

Claro ella es la dra Heidi volturie – dije – Heidi ellas es bella

Encantada- dijo Heidi extendiéndole la mano a bella

Igualmente- respondió bella con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos

Me da gusto verte tan bien – le dije

Gracias, buen pues no los interrumpo mas- dijo bella pero ahora con tristeza en la mirada.

Tu nunca interrumpes nada- dije de inmediato para que no se marchara

Bueno creo que voy por algo de beber- dijo Heidi al notar que bella y yo no dejábamos de mirarnos fijamente

Como has estado?- pregunte acercándome a ella

Quien es ella?- pregunto bella molesta

Una colega del hospital – respondí sin saber bien por que era su molestia

Ah , nada mas eso?- pregunto

Si solo eso, que es lo que te pasa bella?- pregunte

Pues que para ser nada mas una colega estaba muy agarrada de ti y tu de ella no?., me imagino que te cansaste de esperarme- me dijo apretando la mandíbula

Estas celosa?- pregunte un poco divertido

Si y que?- me respondió llena de ira

Bella no tienes por que , Heidi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo , solo colegas y nada mas, que no te queda claro que a la que amo es a ti – le dije tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo

De verdad aun me amas?- me pregunto

Claro que si , eres mi bella, mía solamente y yo soy tuyo nada mas- dije acercando mis labios a los de ella

Te amo edward – dijo ella , yo no resistí mas y junte mis labios, joder como había extrañado su aroma , su sabor, su lengua en mi boca, sus manos enterradas en mi cabello, dios me había dado una segunda oportunidad. Seguíamos en este beso de reconciliación cuando oímos a rosalie gritar

QUITA TUS GARRAS DE MI ESPOSO ZORRA- grito rosalie, todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta , bella y yo nos acercamos de inmediato a donde estaba el alboroto

Valla emmet ya me habían dicho que te habías casado con una tipa que no era de nuestra clase pero nunca pensé que fuera tan vulgar y corriente- dijo Renata una aventura de mi hermano que también era doctora

Vas a saber de lo que es capaz esta vulgar y corriente , si te vuelvo a ver asi con mi marido- dijo rosalie

Amor cálmate- dijo emmet tomando a rosalie por la cintura

Cálmate mi abuela – le grito rosalie a emmet

Bella se puso junto a rosalie

Ya rosalie estas haciendo una escena- dijo bella

Esta tipa lo estaba besando – grito rose

Pártele los labios – grito alice que ya estaba junto a rose y bella

Cálmense por favor- pidió mi madre – rosalie por dios compórtate como una cullen – le dijo mi madre molesta

Rosalie Cullen deja de hacer el ridículo- le grito emmet y la saco de la casa , jalándola por el brazo

Mis padres comenzaron a disculparse con los invitados , la verdad es que rosalie había tenido razón en enojarse todos sabíamos como era Renata.

Creo que rosalie no va a estar muy contenta con emmet- me dijo bella

Wow edward , disculpa que te lo diga pero tu cuñada avergonzó a carlisle – dijo Heidi

Y tu quien te crees?- le pregunto bella

Perdón?- pregunto Heidi

Bella cálmate- dije tratando de liberar la tensión que se sentía

Perdón pero no es posible que una mujer se comporte de esa manera , en esta vida hay que tener clase y ella la perdió por completo al comportarse como una vil verdulera – dijo Heidi y en ese momento me di cuenta que mi reconciliación con bella solo había durado unas horas

Tu te crees con mucha clase para juzgar a la gente, pero déjame te digo algo , eres una tipa que no tiene ni la mínima pizca de clase , al venir y ha hablar mal de otra persona y te recomiendo que mantecas tu boca cerrada y tu lengua enrollada si no quieres que te rompa la linda cara de plástico que tienes- la amenazo bella

Bella cálmate – le pedi

No edward déjala, se ve que es amiga de verdulera que se acaba de ir , y mas se nota que no se saben comportar en un ambiente de gente civilizada y con educación – dijo Heidi y sabia que todo esto acabaría muy , pero muy mal

Bella le soltó un puñetazo a Heidi , ni siquiera sabia que bella sabia golpear de esa manera, el golpe hizo que Heidi cayera al suelo de inmediato.

Que les pasa?- pregunto mi madre molesta viendo a bella

Mi padre de inmediato se acerco a Heidi para ayudarla a levantarse

Alice y jasper se acercaron a nosotros

Que paso?- pregunto alice

Que esta insulto a rosalie- dijo bella llena de rabia

No la insulte, solo dije que ella te había puesto en ridículo delante de toda la gente – dijo Heidi a mi padre

Y no nada mas rosalie- dijo mi madre mirando a bella

Sabes que esme tienes razón , ya los pusimos en ridículo esta noche, pero sabes que no te preocupes que no volverá a pasar , y sabes por que , por que no nos volverás a ver aquí- dijo alice jalando a bella

Eso espero- dijo mi madre

Edward vienes?- pregunto bella

Edward – dijo mi madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas , sabia que era por la vergüenza y el coraje que sentía en ese momento

Yo no sabia que hacer

Sabes que olvídalo edward- dijo bella saliendo de la casa, todos los de la fiesta estaban mirándonos y mis padres nuevamente disculpándose, jasper no supo ni lo que paso.

Esa noche le llame a bella fácil unas 100 veces y jasper lo intentaba en el celular de alice , pero ninguna contestaba.

Como a las 2:30am llego emmet a la casa de mis padres, aun había algunos invitados ,como Heidi , Irina y Renata

Necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo emmet dirigiéndose a jasper y a mi

Que haces aquí?- pregunto mi madre extrañada

Gracias mama- dijo emmet molesto

Por que?- pregunto mi madre sin comprender nada, al igual que nosotros

Rosalie me dejo- dijo emmet con la voz entrecortada

Que?- preguntamos todos asombrados

De que hablas?- pregunto mi madre

Emmet le dio un papel a mi madre

_Emmet :_

_No me interesa ser una cullen , si tengo que sonreír y ver como otra besa a mi marido , gracias por estos 8 meses de maravilloso matrimonio , no me busques yo mándare los papeles de divorcio , no quiero avergonzar mas a tu familia _

_ROSALIE _

Cuando mi madre termino de leer la nota en voz alta , todos nos quedamos mirando a emmet como tratando de darle consuelo.

Perdón – dijo mi madre

Y bella?- pregunte

No lo se, antes de venir aquí , fui al departamento y no estaban sus cosas- dijo emmet

Se fueron – dijo jasper

Lo siento – dijo mi madre con voz rota- es que estaba molesta no se lo que dije

Voy a buscar a rosalie- dijo emmet

A donde?- preguntamos jasper y yo

No lo se, pero por algo tengo dinero , y asi tenga que contratar un detective que la busque en cada estado de este pais lo hare- dijo emmet

Yo te ayudo hermano- dije

Y yo- dijo jasper

Salimos de casa de mis padres y nos dirigimos al departamento, sabíamos que no encontraríamos nada pero a lo mejor con un poco de suerte ellas habían dejado alguna pista que nos ayudara a saber donde demonios estaban.

Cuando llegamos al departamento , no encontramos nada que nos diera una pista de su paradero, sabíamos que no irian a las vegas por que seria el primer lugar donde las buscaríamos.

Donde pueden estar?-pregunto jasper

Melissa estará bien?- pregunto emmet

FORKS- grite

Que? Preguntaron emmet y jasper al mismo tiempo

Forks , ellas siempre dijeron que no volverían ahí – dije

Claro es lógico – dijo jasper

Bueno yo no encuentro la lógica , pero vamos a ese forks- dijo emmet

Y en ese momento llame a una aerolínea para conseguir lo pasajes que nos llevaran a Seattle y de ahí a forks .

Esta vez no me separaría de bella, mi madre habia actuado mal , al tratarlas asi, y no me importaba separarme de mi familia por bella, ella era mi todo y no lo perdería.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno pues aquí les dejo un cap mas , espero que les guste y me digan que opinan

Pero por haberlas abandonado tanto les dejo un avance del próximo capitulo.

Que demonios haces aquí?- pregunte consternada

Quería saber si era verdad que te habías convertido en una golfa y por lo visto es verdad , de quien es esa bastarda- grito mi madre

En primera no es ninguna bastarda, es mi hija y ella es mi esposa- dijo emmet

Y usted quien jodidos es?- pregunto mi madre con desprecio

Emmet cullen el esposo de rosalie-

Cullen?- pregunto mi madre nerviosa


	9. RECONCILIACION RXE

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**ROSALIE POV**

No lo podía creer que estaba de regreso en forks , en el lugar que jure nunca regresar , pero las circunstancias me obligaron , bella y alice regresaron conmigo.

No podía creer lo que había pasado en casa de emmet , y lo que mas me dolía es como había reaccionado la madre de emmet yo se que no soy perfecta pero si se que una mujer defiende lo suyo no importa la clase social o no?

Llevábamos dos días en forks , ninguna de las tres se había atrevido a salir a la calle por miedo a encontrarnos con alguien conocido, y eso era lo mas seguro, yo sobretodo no quería encontrarme con el padre de mi hija, que bueno legalmente emmet era el padre de la niña.

Que es lo que vamos a hacer, los ahorros se van a terminar en algún momento- dijo alice

Pues podemos aguantar perfectamente bien tres meses- dijo bella

Yo creo que lo mejor será empezar a buscar a donde podamos irnos lejos de forks- les dije

Si en eso tienes razón- me dijo alice

Mira empecemos a buscar en Internet – dijo bella

Chicas saben que las quiero como si fueran mis hermanas pero no puedo permitir que ustedes sigan truncando sus sueños por cuidarme a mi y a mi hija- les dije con dolor en la voz pero era verdad yo no quería que mis amigas no fueran felices por seguir conmigo.

A ver rosalie es la ultima vez que te lo vamos a decir a done vas tu vamos nosotras ok- dijo alice enojada

Y de verdad rose el la ultima vez que dices que tu arruinas nuestra vida – dijo bella aun mas enojada

Bueno bella y yo tenemos que ir al supermercado a comprar provisiones no tardamos- me aviso alice, no se por que algo me decía que no me quedara sola con la niña, pero fuera lo que fuera tenia que enfrentar mis miedos por una vez en la vida

Fui por mi hija a la habitación donde estaba dormida y la puse en uno de los sillones en que lo que yo limpiaba la sala, cuando empezaron a tocar.

Que se les habrá olvidado- dije en voz alta pensando que eran alice y bella

Pero me lleve una sorpresa nada grata cuando abrí la puerta.

Que demonios haces aquí?- pregunte consternada

Quería saber si era verdad que te habías convertido en una golfa y por lo visto es verdad , de quien es esa bastarda- grito mi madre

En primera no es ninguna bastarda, es mi hija y ella es mi esposa- dijo emmet

Y usted quien jodidos es?- pregunto mi madre con desprecio

Emmet cullen el esposo de rosalie-

Cullen?- pregunto mi madre nerviosa

Yo estaba como en shock en que momento había llegado emmet, mi madre estaba aquí , por dios sentí que el mundo se me venia encima

Emmet- fue lo único que salio de mis labios , sentí un nudo horrible en la garganta

Te casaste con un cullen?- pregunto mi madre , podía jurar que el signo de pesos lo tenia grabado en los ojos

Si señora – dijo emmet sin dejar de verme

Bueno hija, por lo visto tu partida fue para bien, no me invitas a pasar a tu casa? Pregunto mi madre

Esta no es su casa, la casa de rosalie esta en los Ángeles- dijo emmet sin dejar de verme

Emmet no es momento- dije con voz nerviosa

Yo creo que es el mejor momento- dijo el serio como jamás lo había visto

Hija no seas grosera que no ves que tienes a tu marido parado en la puerta quítate- dijo mi madre aventándome para déjala pasar a ella y a emmet

Yo parecía que no tenia voluntad ya que mi mama me aventó y me quite , no sabia en que momento había perdido mi carácter , solo rogaba a dios que esto se acabara pronto.

No vas a servirle nada a tu esposo?- pregunto mi madre

Ella no es mi sirvienta señora , si yo quiero algo me paro y me lo sirvo- dijo emmet, eso no me lo esperaba el siempre era amable con todo el mundo

Emmet se acerco a la niña que estaba acostada en sillón y la cargo, le dio un beso en la frente y la acomodo en sus brazos.

Y la niña?- pregunto mi madre

Es mi hija – dijo emmet – ya se lo había dicho

No te ofendas emmet , pero yo tengo entendido que el padre de la niña es otra persona- dijo mi madre con veneno.

Bueno pues mi testamento dice que ella es mi hija señora- dijo emmet dándole una gran sonrisa

Mama que es lo que quieres?- le pregunte cuando empecé a reponerme de todo lo que estaba pasando

Quería verte – dijo ella con cinismo

Lo dudo- le conteste

Cuando piensas invitarnos a tu padre y a mi a tu casa de los Ángeles hija?- pregunto mi mama

Nunca- dije sin pensarlo dos veces

No seas majadera rosalie , que aun soy tu madre y puedo golpearte- me dijo levantándose del sillón

No se atreva señora, por que si he sido capaz de mandar al diablo a mis padres por haberse atrevido a ofender a rosalie imagínese de lo que soy capaz con usted- dijo Emmet levantándose del sillón

Emmet que estas diciendo?- pregunte , lo que le había dicho a mi madre me valía gorro, lo que me importaba era lo que había dicho de su familia.

Que no me importa mandar todo al diablo con tal de estar a tu lado de nuestra hija- dijo el , en ese momento sentí que mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo para ir con el, pero no podía moverme

Que es lo que pasa rosalie, no me digas que has vuelto a cometer la estupidez de huir – dijo mi madre, sacándome de mi burbuja de amor con emmet

Mama, por que no te vas, esto es asunto entre mi marido y yo – dije bastante enojada de que mi madre después de todo lo que había pasado , todavía tuviera el cinismo de meterse conmigo

No me hables asi estupida- me grito ella

Señora rosalie tiene razón este este es un asunto entre mi esposa y yo- dijo emmet apoyándome en todo

Bueno emmet , pues solo por que tu me lo pides me retiro- dijo mi madre

Por cierto ya que somos familia, quería decirte que mi esposo o sea el padre de tu esposa trabaja en una de tus compañías- dijo mi madre, con razón mi madre era tan atenta con emmet

Lo se, y le aseguro que su esposo tendrá el puesto y el sueldo que el gane con su capacidad no por ser mi suegro- dijo emmet – ahora si nos disculpa señora mi esposa y o tenemos asuntos que arreglar- dijo el abriendo la puerta de la casa, mi madre me mando una mirada asesina y se salio, cuando emmet cerro la puerta fue cuando comencé a ponerme realmente nerviosa

Creo que tenemos que hablar no?- me dijo emmet

Emmet yo…- intente decir pero el me corto y se acerco a mi dejándome atrapada entre el y la pared

No rosalie , tuviste toda la razón en irte, en dejarme , me comporte como un verdadero imbecil, tu y nuestra hija deben de estar por encima de cualquier persona y si mi madre prefiere el que dirán pues que se quede con eso, por que lo que yo prefiero es la familia que estamos formando tu yo, quiero que sepas que no me importa nada si no te tengo a mi lado, cuando entraste a mi vida, cuando te vi por primera vez es como si viera el sol, como cuando alguien va por primera vez al mar, pero lo mejor de todo es que esa emoción la siento todas las mañanas cuando despierto y te veo a mi lado, cuando oigo la risa de nuestra hija, cuando me regañas , cuando me haces el amor, cada vez que despierto a tu lado me emociono como la primera vez- dijo el con lo ojos cristalinos, lo amaba demasiado y yo me sentía igual que el, no resistí mas y lo bese, no podía estar sin el y menos después de que confirmara mis sospechas.

Emmet tengo algo que decirte – dije separándome un poco de el

Amor , si me dices que me vas a dejar , te aviso que no pienso dejar que lo hagas te seguiré al mismo infierno, pero dudo que dejen entrar a un ángel tan hermoso como tu en el- dijo el regalándome una hermosa sonrisa pero con lagrimas en sus ojos

No amor, lo que quiero decirte es que a lo mejor la familia crece mas- le dije llorando de felicidad

El me miro fijamente y ahora si las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, por ese rostro tierno como de un niño.

No te da gusto?- pregunte preocupada de que el no quisiera hijos en este momento

TE AMO ROSALIE CUELLEN- grito y atrapo mis labios nuevamente.

* * *

**Hola chicas , que les pareció ? , bueno pues aquí esta la reconciliación de rosalie y emmet , a mi me encanto este cap espero que les guste , en el siguiente viene la de bella y edward .**

**Recuerden dejarme todos sus comentarios **

**Las quiero **

**ANNA **


	10. RECONCILIACION BXE

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas las pernas que me dejan sus comentarios llegamos a los 100 mil gracias.**

**Bueno pues este cap va dedicado a mi amiga JESSICA LUNA , chiquita se que te tengo muy abandonada pero este cap va para ti por una historia que algún de contaste espero sepas cual **

**BELLA POV **

Alice y yo estábamos en el supermercado, comprando algunas cosas que nos hacían falta en casa.

Bella la esa no es leah?- pregunto alice señalado al otro lado

Me gire para ver y si era ella, la culpable de que mi padre me echara de casa, y claro estaba con su mamita la mas grande arpía Sue ,

No quiero que me vean- le dije a alice

Ok, ponte atrás de mi y salgamos de aquí- me dijo ella.

Fuimos a las cajas y pagamos las cosas, cuando por fin estuvimos en el auto pude respirar,

A pesar del tiempo las odio- le dije a alice

Bella ellas no valen la pena- me dijo mi amiga

Lo se alice, pero he todo este tiempo no he visto a mi padre por culpa de ellas- le recordé

Perdón amiga pero tu papa tiene la culpa, en su momento tenia que haberte apoyado a ti- me dijo mi amiga

Cuando llegamos a la casa vimos un auto estacionado afuera de la casa que no conocíamos de inmediato pensamos que eran los padres de rosalie, alice y yo bajamos como locas.

Cuando entramos a la casa, vimos a emmet y a rosalie con la niña sentados en el sillón.

Hola chicas- nos saludo emmet con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hola- dijimos alice y yo confundidas

Mi madre vino chicas- dijo rosalie

QUE?- preguntamos Alice y yo

Pero les aseguro que jamás volverá a meterse conmigo- dijo rosalie viendo a emmet

Ok, de que nos perdimos?- pregunto alice

Rosalie nos comento todo lo que había pasado y que emmet la había defendido de su madre y no solo eso si no que le había dejado muy claro a la señora que la niña era hija de emmet y que ni se le ocurriera meterse con ella o rosalie , la verdad es que a mi me dio mucho gusto que las cosas con rosalie terminaran de esa manera, me hubiera gustado que edward luchara por mi así.

Por que no vamos a cenar para celebrar me imagino que en este pueblo debe de haber algo bueno no?- pregunto emmet feliz

No creo que sea buena idea- dije recordando que hoy había visto a leah y a sue

Por que no?- pregunto emmet

Por que si no recuerdas aquí nos conocen y de seguro creen que somos lo peor del mundo – dijo alice triste

Saben que, ustedes deben de estar orgullosas y lo que la gente diga que les valga un rábano partido por la mitad ustedes no pueden estar siempre al pendiente de eso, y si alguien las molesta les prometo que sabrán quien es emmet cullen enojado- dijo emmet con tanta seriedad que alice y yo quedamos mudas – así que ahora vamonos- dijo el tomando a la niña en brazos

Las tres nos miramos y asentimos, sabíamos que emmet no permitiría que nadie nos faltara al respeto, creo que a cualquiera de las tres nos hubiera gustado tener un emmet años atrás que nos respaldara de esa manera, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca.

Los cuatro llegamos al restaurante mas "lujoso" de forks , vimos varias caras que conocíamos y todo mundo nos miraba, de hecho el rostro que mas reconocí fue el de Mike Newton , por culpa de el y de leah había perdido a mi padre, el no dejaba de mirarme, en ese momento pedí al cielo que el idiota no se me acercara.

Nos sentamos en una mesa yo comencé a ver el menú, o por lo menos eso intente , estaba tan nerviosa que no leía nada.

Que se te antoja bella?- pregunto emmet con una sonrisa

Aun no decido- dije

Tal vez si no tuvieras el menú al revés puedas decir pronto- dijo alice y los demás rieron

Por favor chicas tranquilas ya les dije que nadie se meterá con ustedes – dijo emmet dándonos confianza

Todos pedimos de cenar, emmet no dejaba de hacer bromas, y eso nos hacia olvidarnos de donde estamos y que toda la gente nos miraba, y lo agracia enormemente, pero por otro lado me hubiera gustado que el estuviera aquí tratando de confortarme fue edward y no emmet.

La cena trascurrió entre bromas y risas, las miradas seguían puestas en nosotras, cuando sentí que alguien me puso una mano en mi hombro , me gire para ver quien era y ahí estaban mis peores pesadillas.

Hola isabella- dijo leah con voz burlona

Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí no lo podía creer – dijo mi padre con ¿ternura?

Hola- dije y me levante para verlos

Valla , veo que la vida como prostituta te ha ayudado- dijo leah

Le suplico que retire lo dicho- dijo emmet levantándose el también

Mire señor, todo el pueblo sabe que usted es un cullen , de corporación cullen, y por eso es que nos hemos atrevido a acercarnos, isabella es una mujer poco fiable y de vida promiscua- dijo sue con preocupación hipócrita

Dudo que mi prometida sea eso- dijo una voz que de inmediato supe de quien era, todos los de el lugar se giraron a ver quien era, yo estaba completamente paralizada

Usted quien es?- pregunto sue con desprecio

Edward cullen, el prometido de bella- dijo el , sentí que todo era un sueño, como era posible que el estuviera aquí, enfrentado a mi familia

Cullen?- pregunto leah asombrada

Por que cada vez que decimos nuestro apellido preguntan como taraos cullen?- dijo emmet un poco molesto

Hola amor- dijo edward llegando a mi lado

Que haces aquí?- le pregunte nerviosa

Viene a recuperarte – me dijo el

Estas comprometida?- pregunto mi padre

Pues espero que ella aun quiera ser mi esposa – dijo edward mirando a mi padre

Usted no sabe quien es ella- dijo leah con coraje

Lo se muy bien – dijo edward mirando retadoramente a leah

Pero …- intento decir sue pero edward la interrumpió.

Espero no se ofendan pero me gustaría hablar con bella- dijo edward mirando a mi padre

Edward no es lugar- le dije

Bella que parte de que no puedo estar sin ti no entiendes?, que parte de que eres mi vida no entiendes?- me pregunto edward mirándome fijamente- emmet – le dijo edward a su hermano como indicándole algo, yo no entendí nada hasta que una canción comenzó a tocar el viejo estereo que estaba en ese lugar

**El tiempo nos desconoció  
Nos apago el corazón,  
¿Donde escondió todo ese amor?  
No entiendo...**

Ensordeció mi respiración,  
se me escapo dentro de tu voz,  
ya no avanza el reloj, no puedo..

Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigue  
Esa noche blanca y serena que se fue entre tu piel  
Talvez ¿A donde fue? 

Te amo bella, se que soy un idiota, pero no quiero perderte- dijo el a mi oído

**Se te olvido que yo sin ti no puedo respirar  
Se te olvido que el cielo cae a cachos si no estas...  
Se te olvido que siento en mi interior un eco que no puede hablar...**

Se te olvido que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,  
Se te olvido que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas!  
Se te olvido que ahora sin tu amor mi vida se empezo a apagar,  
Se te olvido decirme como te podre olvidar... 

Perdóname , dame una ultima oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo- volvió a decirme

**Aunque me trague el dolor,  
Y trate de esconder mi amor,  
Aunque me haga fuerte hoy,  
Te extraño...**

Me quedo ciego, se escapo el color,  
Ya no me toca ahora mas el sol,  
Cada latido decia: Aun te amo!

Después de todas las estrellas con que te abrigue  
Esa noche blanca y serena que se fue entre tu piel  
Talvez ¿A donde fue? 

Mi cuerpo, en esos momento lo sentía como si fuera de gelatina, me sentía fuera de mi, lo único que me paso.****

**Se te olvido que yo sin ti no puedo respirar  
Se te olvido que el cielo cae a cachos si no estas...  
Se te olvido que siento en mi interior un eco que no puede hablar...**

Se te olvido que si me dejas ya no puedo andar,  
Se te olvido que yo sin ti ya no quiero mas!  
Se te olvido que ahora sin tu amor mi vida se empezó a apagar,  
Se te olvido decirme como te podré olvidar...

Cuando la canción acabo, yo no sabia que hacer, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, edward estaba aquí, defendiéndome de todos y de todo.

Bella perdóname por favor , te lo ruego, yo sin ti no soy nada- dijo el demostrándome con su mirada que era sincero toda la gente del lugar nos veía pero nada me importo.

Te amo edward, pero si vuelves a fallarme te juro que no me volverás a ver- le dije al oído.

El puso sus manos en mi rostro y me atrapo en un beso, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz como en estos momentos, en sus brazos me sentía segura, como si el mundo se pudiera caer y a mi no me pasara nada por que estaba con el.

Valla hermanito te tardaste- dijo emmet , sacándonos de nuestra burbuja

Creo que estorbamos aquí- dijo sue, pensé que ya se habían ido, pero no , yo no tenia tanta suerte

De hecho, que bueno que se quedaron- dijo edward

Que?- le pregunte, el sabia perfectamente bien cual era mi situación con ellos

A si por que?- pregunto leah emocionada

Me imagino que saben donde esta la propiedad Wolf?- pregunto edward, todo el pueblo sabia donde estaba esa propiedad, era la mas grande y estaba en una parte del bosque, era una mansión enorme.

Claro que si- dijo sue emocionada

Por que?- pregunto mi padre

De hecho amor, ese fue el motivo de mi tardanza, la acabo de comprar para ti- dijo edward

Que tu has hecho que?- le pregunte

Le acabas de comprar esa casa a esa?- pregunto sue

En primera no es esa, es bella y en segunda pronto será mi esposa así que todo lo mi será de ella – dijo edward viendo a sue

Que suerte tienes isabella- dijo leah – emborracharme te ayudo- dijo ella

Yo no te emborrache- le grite

Y tampoco te acostaste con mike?- pregunto leah burlándose

Todo el pueblo lo sabe- dijo sue , sabia que esto lo hacían para humillarme delante de edward

Pues ahí esta newton por que no se lo preguntan a el- dije señalando a mike

Edward giro su cabeza y vio a mike, yo sabia que había estado mal en que señalara a mike , pero en ese momento me inundo una ira muy grande

Así que tu eres el famoso mike- dijo edward acercándose a el, como si acercara a una presa

Si, si yo soy mike- dijo el nervioso

Pues me parece un buen momento para que se aclaren ciertas cosas- le dijo edward

Ya vez edward isabella es una cualquiera- grito leah

Mira niña para ti soy el señor cullen que no somos iguales entendiste y en segunda sr swan – dijo dirigiéndose a mi padre- le puedo asegura que bella es una dama en toda la expresión de la palabra- dijo edward

Ella pudo engañarte- dijo sue

No tiene por que tutearme señora, creo que no le he dado esa confianza y no se si usted o su hija hallan estudiado pero yo si y soy medico le aseguro que nadie me engaña- dijo edward viendo a sue y leah con desprecio

Mi padre , no dejaba de mirarme, parecía que no le importaba que estuvieran dándole una paliza con palabras a su esposa, el solo estaba atento a mi y su mirada era triste, yo quería correr a abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado pero no sabia como reaccionaria el.

Papa estas bien?- le pregunte, ya que edward seguía peleando con sue leah

Te he extrañado – dijo el con sus ojos llenos de agua

Y yo a ti – le respondí yo no pude retener las lagrimas y llore

Por que no le da un abrazo sr swan- dijo alice que también estaba llorando

Por que no se si mi hija acepte algo de este estupido y ciego viejo- dijo mi padre

Es lo que mas deseo papa- le dije y me avente a sus brazos , como había extrañado a mi padre , creo que edward se había ganado mas que mi perdón se había ganado el cielo, por que de cierta manera esto se lo debía a el.

Charlie vamonos- oi que dijo sue , pero mi padre no me soltaba

Te estoy hablando – le dijo sue otra vez

Esta vez mi padre me soltó y se giro a ver a sue, pensé que se iría con ella , pero no.

Sue por que no te vas tu y te llevas a tu hija que yo tengo que recuperar mucho tiempo con la mía- le dijo charlie en el mismo tono que uso conmigo cuando me corrió de la casa.

Que te pasa amor?- le pregunto sue

Lo que me pasa es que por tu culpa perdí a mi hija estos años, y que no pienso permitir que eso vuelva a pasar, piensas que soy estupido sue?. Tarde me entere que todo lo que ustedes dijeron de mi hija era una vil mentira pero de una vez te digo sue que ni en ese momento iba a dejar desamparada a mi hija, mi testamento esta a nombre de ella, por que también quiero decirte mi "amada" esposa que también se que te casaste conmigo por mi dinero- le dijo mi padre

Papa cálmate- le pedí

Sue no dijo nada y salio del lugar leah salio detrás de ella y toda la gente estaba viendo el espectáculo que montamos, pero no me importaba, lo importante ahora es que tenia a los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida a mi lado mi padre y mi edward los dios MIOS NADA MAS

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP, YA ERA JUSTO QUE BELLA FUERA FELIZ NO?.

EL PROXIMO VA A SER EL DE ALICE Y JASPER, SOLO QUE HAY NO PONDRE MUCHO DE DRAMA NI TRISTEZA, NO PUEDO IMAGINARME A ESA PAREJA TRISTE.

ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	11. RECONCILIACION AXJ

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.

Hola de nuevo, se que quieren mandarme a toda la guardia de los volturies para matarme, pero por favor no lo hagan , imagínense ya no terminaría ninguna de mis historias y eso si seria horrible jajaja.

No la verdad es que tuve dos semanas muy complicadas en las que por mas que quería que la inspiración me saliera no podía, pero que creen? Ya regreso la condenada, yo creo que se fue de vacaciones pero lo peor es que no me llevo con ella.

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios de verdad no saben los feliz que me hacen, me han levanto mucho la moral y eso que la traía por los suelos.

Pues no las aburro mas y les dejo el cap de hoy.

Por cierto para que ya vieron luna nueva que les pareció?, a mi punto de vista esta G-E-N-I-A-.L

Espero me dejen sus comentarios , saben que las quiero

ANNA

**ALICE POV **

Esta feliz de ver a mis amigas tan felices , no podía creer que bella se reconciliara con su padre después de tantos años y que edward estuviera aquí para defenderla , la verdad estaba mas que feliz, pero yo me sentía como un salero, estorbaba en estos momento lo sabia.

Bueno chicos, por que no me llevo yo a la niña y ustedes se van a festejar- dije , pero todos me miraron como si acabara de decir lo peor del mundo

Que?- pregunte al sentirme incomoda por las miradas

Nada de que tu te vas – dijo emmet

Ok ya entendí pero no tiene por que verme feo- dije

De hecho todos nos vamos para la nueva casa de bella claro si es que ella nos invita- dijo edward riendo

Claro que si, vamos- dijo bella

Cuando salimos del restaurante, bella y Edward se despidieron de charlie y quedaron que mañana desayunarían con el.

Todos nos fuimos a la nueva casa de bella, yo aun me sentía un poco incomoda por estar de mal tercio entre ellos, no quería que estropearan su velada de reconciliación por estar conmigo, yo sabia que jasper tenia mil motivos para odiarme por haberme ido sin que el me hubiera hecho nada, pero rosalie y bella eran mi familia y tenia que apoyarlas , así se fueran al fin del mundo.

Cuando entramos a la casa, me puse a pensar en todo lo que tendríamos que hacer para que esto quedara por o menos habitable, no había ni una silla donde sentarse.

A que venimos aquí?- pregunte- no hay ni donde sentarse- les dije

Por que no sube a ver las habitaciones?- pregunto emmet

Y yo para que?- les pregunte

Por que esta casa será de todos no nada mas mía, así que por que no vas y escoges la tuya- dijo bella

No entiendo- dije honestamente y me molestaba saber que ellos sabían algo que yo no

La verdad es que la habitación de puerta blanca del segundo piso seria la idea para ti, el armario parece mas grande que la sala – dijo edward de inmediato subí corriendo a la segunda planta, busque la famosa habitación con puerta blanca y ahí estaba , nadie m la ganaría ese armario seria mío.

Cuando abrí la puerta no pude creer lo que estaba ahí. Era jasper parado junto a la chimenea que estaba encendida, no había muebles, pero había varios cojines y edredones blancos en el piso y la habitación solo se iluminaba con la luz del fuego de la chimenea, jasper se veía completamente perfecto.

Me has hecho esperar mucho- dijo jasper

Lo siento- le respondí entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta

Puedo preguntar por que te fuiste?- me dijo

Ellas son como mies hermanas tenia que irme con ellas- le dije honestamente

Lo se, mas bien lo que quería preguntar era por que no me llevaste contigo- dijo el y eso me rompió el corazón , mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, el se acerco a mi para tratar de consolarme, pero yo di un paso atrás.

Que pasa?- pregunto con miedo

Que yo no te merezco jasper- dije llorando como una niña de 5 años

Alice, parece que tu no entiendes lo que pasa- me dijo el

Jasper yo- intente decirle algo pero el puso un dedo en mi labios evitando que siguiera hablando.

Alice antes de conocerte yo no sabia lo que era amar , vamos ni siquiera sabia lo que era vivir realmente, pero tu entraste a mi vida como un torbellino y me encanta sentirme asi, me fascina que me tengas ocho horas en un centro comercial comprando mil cosas, me encanta que seas un tierna niña a veces y pero un mujer de temer en otras, me encanta tu pureza , tu amor incondicional sin ti yo no soy nada , sin ti yo no soy nadie asi que si tu me dices que te siga al fin del mundo lo haré, solo me gustaría que la próxima vez me avises que te vas a ir para salir no corriendo atrás de ti , si no a tu lado- dijo y después se hinco frente a mi.

Alice brandon , se que mi vida no es lo suficientemente valiosa para todo lo que tu mereces pero me darías la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado?- me pregunto y abrió un hermosa caja de terciopelo negra que contenía el mas hermoso anillo de compromiso por mas que intentaba que me salieran las palabras para decirle que si, no podía era demasiada mi emoción , estaba totalmente en shock , jasper era el hombre mas hermoso y maravilloso del mundo, el me miraba como esperando mi respuesta , pero las lagrimas no me dejaban hablar, por primera vez en mi vida alguien me había dejado callada, yo solo atine a mover mi cabeza afirmativamente como cuando un perrito se sacude el agua, el se levanto de inmediato me puso el anillo y me beso.

Te amo- dijo a mi oído

Yo también te amo- logre decir después de un rato abrazados

Estas bien?- me pregunto con un tierna sonrisa en su rostro

Si, cuando quieres que nos casemos?- le pregunte, si por mi fuera seria ahorita

Cuando tu lo decidas amor,-dijo el

En 5 semanas- dije sin pensarlo mucho- te parece?- le pregunte

No- dijo el

No?- pregunte

Es mucho tiempo- dijo el tomándome de la cintura

Amor, pero necesito hacer muchas cosas para que todo quede mas que perfecto- le dije

Para ser mas que perfecto por que tu serás la novia- dijo el

Te amo jasper – le volví a repetir, no me cansaría de decírselo nunca

Y yo a ti mi pequeña saltamontes- me dijo el antes de atrapar sus labios con los míos, nos separamos por falta de aire, odiaba no ser mas resistente y aguantar mas , me dolía separar mi labios de los de el.

En que piensas?- me pregunto

Que me duele sepárame de tus labios- le respondí

Pues eso se arregla fácilmente- me dijo y volvió a atacar mis labios , solo que estas vez sus manos asaltaron mi cuerpo y las mías no se quedaron atrás, me encantaba como la ropa salía volando de nuestros cuerpos, como nuestras pieles se iban quedando desnudas y reaccionaban a nuestros toques , todo era perfecto , mi vida era perfecta, estaba teniendo una noche perfecta.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí mis ojos pensé que estaría completamente adolorida por haberlo hecho en el suelo, pero no era todo lo contrario me sentía demasiado bien.

Desperté a jasper con dulces y tiernos besos en su pecho el de inmediato me jalo para devorar mis labios.

Buenos días hermosa- me dijo el

Buenos días caballero – le respondí con una gran sonrisa

Tienes hambre?- me pregunto

Después de la noche que he pasado , podría comerme una vaca entera sin remordimientos- le dije y el soltó una carcajada.

Anda vamos a desayunar – dijo depositando un beso en la punta de mi nariz

Nos levantamos de los edredones que y el me ayudo a vestirme y la verdad es que fue muy sensual , pero me gustaba mas cuando me desviste.

Bajamos a donde me imagino que seria la sala y digo me imagino por que no había un solo mueble todos los demás ya estaban ahí.

Buenos días- dijo con una gran sonrisa

No tienes nada que contarnos?- pregunto rosalie con un brillo especial en los ojos

Yo solo levante mi mano izquierda y bella y rosalie empezaron a gritar y brinca de emoción y yo me uní a ellas.

Salimos de la casa para ir a desayunar , edward y bella pasaron por charlie, todos estabamos en nuestro mundo , un mundo perfecto , pero que creen nada es perfecto.

Estábamos terminando de desayunar cuando tres personas entraron al restaurante y en ese momento supe que volarían tazas platos, puños, pero eso si a mi hombre nadie lo tocaria.


	12. LAS COSAS EN SU LUGAR

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza **

**Hola, no se esperaban un cap tan pronto verdad?, pero como la verdad es que fueron muy buenas conmigo y me dejaron sus comentarios , me dije yo misma tienes que recompensarlas con un cap mas y aquí se los traigo de verdad mil gracias.**

**También quiero agradecer a: **

**May, alejandrita-cullen, roxa cullen hale, gaby, yolabertay, altavira, edwardkanam. Mil gracias por su apoyo de verdad este cap es de ustedes espero que les guste.**

**También quería informales que ya solo le faltan dos cap mas a esta historia incluyendo el epilogo pero no se preocupen que no se libraran tan fácil de mi jaja, ya traigo otra locura en mi cabeza jajajaja **

**Pues no las aburro mas y las dejo con el cap de hoy **

**Las quiero **

**ANNA **

**BELLA POV **

Estábamos bastante felices por todo lo que estaba pasando, sabia que en algún lugar del cielo estaba mi madre cuidan dándome si no , no entendía como era posible que tuviera a edward a charlie conmigo en estos momentos y lo peor es que los dos yo se confabulaban en mi contra, todo estaba perfecto ,hasta que la puerta del restaurante se abrió y por ahí entraron las tres personas mas desagradables de nuestras vidas.

Valla el trío de putas regreso- dijo Royce

Todos giraron a la puerta.

Perdón?- pregunto edward levantándose seguido por emmet y jasper

Que las putas de forks están de regreso, cuanto cobran por sus servicios?- pregunto mike

Te recomiendo que retires lo dicho- dijo emmet

No veo por que, o que ellas no les han contado que fueron nuestras putas primero – dijo ben – alice no le has contado a tu noviecito que te largaste de puta para no casarte conmigo- agrego

Sabes que reverendo hijo de puta te vas a quedar sin dientes- grito jasper , pero alice lo tomo del brazo para que se calmara , rose que traía a la niña en brazos se para enfrente de emmet y yo tome a edward de la cintura, mi padre estaba como en shock.

Mira las bastardas me salen bien no rose- dijo royse con burla viendo a la niña.

No te metas con mi hija- le grito rosalie

Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que también era mía no?- dijo con asco en la voz

Eres un pedazo de mierda- grito emmet y quito a rosalie de en medio y se fue encima de royse edward y jasper siguieron sus pasos, jasper no le dio tiempo a ben ni siquiera de parpadear y edward estaba destrozando la nariz de mike.

Alice mi padre y yo intentábamos parar la pelea, mientras que rosalie le gritaba a emmet que se calmara, pero para nuestra mala suerte llegaron amigos de los tres estupidos( mike, royse y ben) y ya no era una lucha pareja.

Un amigo de ben le pego a jasper por la espalda, pero alice sabia lo que era defender a su hombre así que no lo pensó dos veces y se le fue encima, era claro que alice no le haría mucho daño a ese hombre pero por lo menos calvo si lo estaba dejando ya que lo tomo por el cabello y no lo soltaba, mientras que mi padre ayudaba a emmet con el otro tipo, jamás había visto a mi padre en una pelea , y yo revente dos que tres platos en las cabezas de los estupidos que le estaban pegando a nuestros chicos.

Cuando llego la policía, el restaurante era un caos completo, no podía creer que todos estuviéramos detenidos y en patrullas, excepto mike que era llevado al hospital por que Edward le había roto la nariz.

No llevaron a la comisaría , todos discutíamos al mismo tiempo y el pobre comisario no daba una.

SILENCIO- grito el comisario

Se han dado cuenta del espectáculo que han dado, y lo peor es que hasta una bebe esta aquí- dijo el comisario molesto.

Billy ellos comenzaron el problema- dijo ben señalándonos

Se hombre y reconoce todo lo que dijiste , mariquita- le grito jasper

Se calman ya- dijo el comisario

A ver señoritas explíquenme que paso- dijo el hombre

Estábamos tranquilamente desayunando cuando ellos entraron al restaurante y no insultaron- dijo alice

Hay muchos testigos- comento rosalie

Y después los tres tipos de allá- dije señalando a los amigos de los tres bestias- también atacaron a edward , emmet y jasper- dije

Y piensan que a golpes se solucionan las cosas?- pregunto el comisario

Que querías billy que les pusiéramos la otra mejilla y que no nos defendiéramos de estos animales- dijo Royce

Eres un maricon de primera , por que si eres muy valiente para insultar a una dama , pero cuando un hombre te responde te escondes como niña- dijo emmet

Ella no es una dama y ella es mi bastarda- le grito royse

Ya cállate royse si no quieres que yo mismo te patee el culo- grito el comisario, y si he de ser sincera me agrado.

Por lo que veo , el pleito lo empezaron ustedes- dijo el comisario viendo a royse y a ben

Claro que no, y tu obligación es defender a la gente que vive aquí, no a estos intrusos- dijo ben

Mi obligación es hacer que se cumpla la ley no tu caprichos- le contesto el comisario a ben

Nosotros nos haremos cargo de todos los daños ocasionados al establecimiento en donde estábamos- dijo mi edward

Eso espero , es lo menos que pueden hacer, sobretodo después de que sus novias , también le aventaran platos, y jarras a los policías- dijo mirándonos a nosotras

Perdón- dijo alice

Eso fue un accidente- agregue apenada, pero era verdad nunca fue mi intención que la jarra de café fuera a dar a la cabeza de un policía iba dirigida a royse

Le fijare una multa pero también tendrán 24 horas de arresto- dijo el comisario

Todos?- pregunto mi padre alarmado

Charlie tu también estuviste en el pleito no?- pregunto el comisario

Si y no lo digo por mi , lo digo por ellas , no puedo permitir que mi hija y alice y rosalie estén detenidas y mucho menos la niña- dijo mi padre exaltado.

No te preocupes charlie ellas no se quedaran, pero todos los demás incluyéndote si- dijo el serio

Todos asintieron y se llevaron a los chicos a los separos.

Disculpe?- hablo alice

Dígame- dijo comisario

Les podríamos traer algo para que no tengan hambre y no pasen frió?- pregunto alice angelicalmente

Si claro que si- respondió el , de inmediato

Alice no nos dio tiempo de ni de decir gracias, nos jalo y nos saco de ahí corriendo.

Ok este es plan, vamos a traerles ropa cómoda, comida , cobijas y unos celulares ah y una lima- dijo alice rápido

Que?- preguntamos rosalie y yo

Si por si quieren escapar yo he visto en películas lo de la lima- dijo alice hablando seriamente

Alice , a partir de hoy no mas televisión para ti- dijo rosalie riendo

Ok pues vamos por las cosas, también tenemos que traerle algo a mi papa, pero como no pienso pasarme por su casa , mejor compramos algo.

Y eso hicimos, fuimos a comprar todo lo necesario para que ellos estuvieran los mas cómodamente posibles, que al parecer mi amiga alice pensó que les habían dado cadena perpetua por que llevábamos 12 bolsas de mil cosas diferentes, hasta liga de ejercicios les compro.

Cuando regresamos a la comisaría, edward, emmet jasper y mi padre estaban sentados , afuera de la oficina del comisario, pero nos asustamos al ver que jasper tenia la ceja abierta, edward el labio y emmet tenia un moretón en el pómulo, mientras que mi padre se partía de risa.

Que paso?- pregunte acercándome a ellos.

Buenas tardes- dijo el comisario que salio de su oficina

Que ha pasado, por que están golpeados?- pregunto rosalie

Sabe lo que es abuso de autoridad?- le pregunto alice viendo la ceja de jasper

Sus novios ya se pueden ir- dijo el comisario

Por que están golpeados?- pregunte molesta

Por que cuando los llevaron a separos también llevaron a los otros chicos, y empezaron un trifulca – dijo el comisario y mi papa volvió a reír

Papa no te rías- le dije seria

Bella es que lo que no sabes, es que no hay luz en donde están los separos y cuando empezó la trifulca se rompió el único foco que había y entonces edward, jasper y emmet ya no sabían ni contra quien se estaban dando, hasta que los policías llegaron vimos que jasper tenia sujeto a edward y emmet estaba tratando de atrapar a Royce en la dirección equivocada- dijo mi padre y volvió a reír

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada, y la verdad es que si era bastante gracioso lo que mi padre nos acababa de decir pero no era momento para burlarme de edward y de ninguno, los tres traía cara de pocos amigo.

Salimos de la comisaría y nos fuimos a un hotel, a mi padre si lo dejamos en su casa, edward , jasper, alice y yo nos fuimos a un hotel, mientras que rosalie y emmet se fueron a la casa que rentábamos.

Cuando edward y yo por fin estuvimos solos.

Como te sientes?- le pregunte acercándome a el

Molesto- me contesto

Por que?- le pregunte confundida

Por que nada mas le pude romper la nariz al idiota ese que te ofendió- me dijo el como si eso no fuera suficiente

Sabes yo se un método para que dejes de estar molesto- le dije , el de inmediato entendió el doble sentido de mis palabras

Así cual?- pregunto siguiéndome el juego.

Este- le conteste y me fui contra sus labios, tratando de no lastimarlo , pero de un segundo a otro ya no solo eran beso, también caricias y ropa volando.

Esa noche fue maravillosa , por que volver a sentir sus labios contra mi piel sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, sentir su respiración , todo sentirlo todo de el, era lo mas maravilloso del mundo.

Nuestros gemidos y jadeos llenaban la habitación, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se habían convertido en nuestro nuevo lenguaje, edward exploro cada centímetro de mi con sus manos, su lengua, con sus labios recorrió mi piel como explorándola y haciéndome vibrar mas a cada minuto.

A la mañana siguiente desperté sintiendo el roce de nuestras pieles, sentirme en sus brazos era maravilloso , me sentía protegida de nuevo.

Buenos días- dijo el a verme despierta

Buenos días- respondí feliz , por que ahora si eran buenos

Como dormiste?- pregunto divertido

Pues lo poco que he dormido, bastante bien- le respondí juguetonamente

Era justo que no durmieras mucho, te he extrañado- dijo poniéndose encima de mi

No mas que yo a ti te lo aseguro- le respondí y eso era verdad , yo ya estaba húmeda de nuevo, en la mañana tuvimos otra gloriosa sesión de sexo y valla que sesión , mis pezones ya me dolían y no se diga mi vagina, pero el dolor que sentía era de tanta satisfacción obtenida en las ultimas horas , digo no es fácil aguantar 7 horas de sexo y todavía el mañanero no?

Edward y yo nos arreglamos para ir a encontrar a los demás, que para supresa mía, ya estaban desayunando , ahí también se encontraban rose, emmet y la bebe.

Buenos días tortolos- se burlo emmet

Buenos días- dijimos edward y yo y nos sentamos

Estábamos poniéndonos de acuerdo en regresar a los angeles- dio emmet

Cuando?- pregunte

Lo antes posible, solo tengo 5 semanas para planear mi boda- dijo alice dando brinquitos en la silla

Tu o quieres regresar?- me pregunto edward con miedo

Lo que no quiero es estar en un lugar donde no estés tu- le respondí dándole un sonrisa, y era verdad yo ya no podía separarme de el.

Pues entonces hoy en la tarde partimos para los angeles- dijo rosalie feliz

Todos asentimos, la verdad es que tendría que estar loca para no estar feliz de regresar con edward a los angeles, lo que no sabia es si volveríamos a vivir juntos o no, yo quería que si, pero no habíamos hablado nada respecto a eso y no quería que edward se sintiera obligado a vivir conmigo por mi regreso.

Después de desayunar, todos nos fuimos a la casa que rentábamos, a recoger nuestras cosas, y edward y yo nos fuimos a casa de charlie , por primera vez en muchos años tendría el valor de volver a entrar a esa casa.

Di gracias a dios que ni sue ni leah estaban ahí, que no me hubiera molestado tirarles unos que otro diente, pero no era correcto al fin y al cabo era la esposa de mi padre, le dije a mi padre que volvía a los angeles. Y ahí donde me entere que edward y yo si viviríamos juntos , cosa que mi padre no le pareció, pero no podía decir nada, pero edward lo calmo diciendo que nada mas que pasara la boda de alice y jasper, empezaríamos a planear la nuestra, ya que le urgía que fuera su esposa y empezáramos a formar una familia.

Me dolió mucho despedirme de mi papa, después de tanto tiempo alejados , pero el prometió que iría muy seguido a los angeles para ver que edward me tratara bien y cuando dijo eso el pecho se me lleno de una alegría inmensa , por que ese era mi papa, el que me protegía el que perdí por una mentira, pero que recupere por edward.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los angeles, edward y yo estábamos agotados, el viaje había sido agotador, pero lo que realmente nos tenia así eran todas las emociones que habíamos vivido en los últimos días, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos el no menciono nada del incidente con su madre, y eso me hacia sentir mal, yo sabia de primera mano que esme no era una mala persona , solo que ese día los nervios la habían traicionado, ya me las ingeniaría yo para que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Después de que regresamos a los angeles, alice nos tuvo como locas a rosalie y a mi, con lo de la boda, todo el bendito día nos la pasábamos viendo, que si las flores, los ramos, los vestidos de las damas, la comida , la música y mil cosas mas , alice no conocía nadie aquí, pero la lista de invitados ya iba en 100 gentes, definitivamente mi amiga estaba loca, casi , casi iba de puerta en puerta repartiendo invitaciones, la verdad es que no podía juzgarla, ella quería que todo el mundo compartiera su felicidad, era feliz con su jazzi como ella le decía a jasper y a kilómetros de distancia se notaba que el estaba igual de enamorado que ella, pues nada mas bastaba verlos juntos para saberlo.

Las cosas con la familia de edward no habían mejorado en nada , ya que ni edward ni emmet había querido hablar con sus padres, pero alice los había invitado a su boda, asi que rosalie y yo habíamos acordado que ese día las cosas se arreglarían con ellos, por el bien de todos y también por melissa ya que ella extrañaba a sus abuelitos.

El gran día llego, alice nos había citado en su casa a las 6:00am y eso que la boda era las 12:00 pero bueno , era el día mas importante de la vida de mi amiga, asi que rosalie y yo estuvimos puntuales a la hora.

El pobre de jasper tuvo que irse a mi casa a cambiar ahí, lo peor es que alice también lo levanto a las 6:00am , el pobre estaba aterrado de tantas cosas que alice le decía, mi amiga le repitió 15 veces sin exagerar la hora de la boda, jasper solo la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, el tenia ese don , estar junto a el era bastante relajante.

El gran momento llego, alice se veía perfecta, parecía una princesa , rosalie y yo usamos unos vestidos gris como sus damas y melissa llevaba un vestido blanco con una diadema de flores adornándola, la ceremonia fue mágica, alice y jasper , se miraban a los ojos, y se notaba que entraban como una burbuja , donde nadie mas podía entrar, sin decir ni una sola palabra se decían cuanto se amaban , rosalie y yo no pudimos evitar no llorar, estábamos muy emocionadas , estábamos felices por nuestra amiga , edward y emmet nos abrazaban y nos decían que ella era feliz, y eso nosotras lo sabíamos , llorábamos de felicidad por ella.

La recepción fue perfecta, alice y jasper se divertían a lo grande, cuando jasper pidió el micrófono para dar una palabras, rosalie y yo comenzamos a llorar de nuevo.

Agradezco a todos su presencia hoy, pero mas que nada agradezco a la vida por haberme puesto en el camino a una mujer como alice- dijo el mirando a los invitados, pero se giro y le extendió la mano a alice para que se levantara y lo mirara – gracias por ser como eres, gracias por amarme, gracias por existir y te juro que dedicare cada día de mi vida para hacerte feliz- dijo el, para ese momento rosalie y yo no dejábamos de llorar y alice no pudo resistirse y acompaño nuestro llanto , ese discurso lo cerraron con hermoso beso.

Bueno pues como es hora del primer baile de los novios, se que es tradición que los padres de los novios balien con ellos, pero como saben mis padres no están físicamente hoy aquí , asi que la madre de mi esposa me hará el honor- dijo jasper , rosalie , alice y yo nos quedamos en shock cuando dijo la madre de mi esposa, giramos a la puerta de la entrada y por ahí venían entrando los padres de alice, con una sonrisa , viendo fijamente a alice con mucho orgullo, y que creen?, si rosalie y yo llorábamos pero ahora nuestro llanto venia acompañado de gritos y brinquitos de felicidad.

La mama de alice, beso a su hija en la frente y comenzó a bailar con jasper , mientras que el padre de alice abrazo a la pequeña y comenzó a bailar con ella, no puedo decir que era lo que el señor brandan le decía a alice, pero lo que si puedo decir es que la sonrisa de a mi amiga era la mas hermosa y sincera que había visto en mi vida

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el cap, y espero les guste , como verán las cosas ya están tomando el caminos que deben.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios

Las quiero

ANNA


	13. HOGAR

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Chicas llegamos al fin, ya el proximo capitulo es epilogo snif snif, espero que les guste, quiero agracer a:**

**Yolabertay, roxa cullen hale, lulu marie cullen, alejandrita- cullen, bellaliz, black cullen, gabu, may, edward kaname, jesnwwann, juanc_982.**

**Este cap va dedicado a juanc_ 982 : que bueno que tu novia te dijo que me leyeras jajaja yo he podido hacer que el mio lea mis historias jajaja gracias **

**BELLA POV **

La boda de Alice fue , hermosa, perfecta, como un cuento de hadas, lo único que falto para que de verdad fuera uno de los mejores días de mi vida, era que edward y Emmet se reconciliaran con sus papas, pero en toda la fiesta ellos no quisieron hablar ni con carlisle ni con Esme, pero rosalie y yo no nos daríamos por vencidas, eso era un hecho.

Alice y Jasper se fueron de viaje de luna de miel a Hawai, se irían por un mes, lo pueden creer?, un mes, dios pobre de Jasper, cuando los llevamos al aeropuerto , tuvimos que irnos en dos autos por que las maletas de Alice no cabían en uno solo, y cada vez que nos queríamos burlar de Alice, Jasper siempre la defendía diciendo que su mujer era una mujer prevenida , aja mas bien loca compulsiva por las compras jajaj, pero así adoraba a mi amiga y me encantaba verla tan feliz y enamorada, se lo merecía.

Edward y yo estábamos de lo mejor, el aun no me había dicho nada de la fecha de la boda, pero sabia de buena fuente que el ya había hablado con charlie, pero mi padre le había dicho que quería que sus padres pidieran mi mano formalmente, no saben cuanto ame a mi padre cuando me entere de eso, ya que eso supondría un acercamiento de edward con sus padres.

Edward me aviso que el viernes iríamos a cenar , por que carlisle y esme pedirían formalmente mi mano y yo ni tarde ni perezosa invite a rosalie y a Emmet, esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

El viernes llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, rosalie y yo investigamos que el restaurante donde seria la petición de mano, era muy lujoso, asi rose y yo nos fuimos de compras desenfrenadas como jamás en mi vida para lucir mas que perfecta ese día.

Yo llevaba un vestido bastante sobrio, color café, pegado a mi cuerpo, llegaba a abajo de la rodilla, rosalie habia optado por un vestido rojo un poco mas corto, pero claro a ella un costal se le veía hermoso.

Mi papa paso por mi para llegar junto al restaurante, cuando charlie y yo llegamos, ya nos esperaban todos, el primero en levantarse fue edward, en cuanto me vio sus ojos brillaron y yo la verdad es que me sentí como en la nubes.

En cuanto me senté en la mesa, me di cuenta de que esme tenia los ojos tristes ,eso quería decir que edward y Emmet seguían molesto con ella, pero esta noche se acababa.

Comenzamos con la cena y mi padre platicaba con los de edward , de mil cosas, mientras que yo estaba en burbuja con edward.

Cuando llego la hora del postre, carlisle nos pidió a todos que pusiéramos atención.

Bueno charlie, pues creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerte la petición formal- dijo carlisle algo nervioso

Si creo que si- dijo mi padre mirándome

Charlie, quiero pedirte formalmente la mano de bella, para casarse con edward- dijo carlisle

Mi hijo es hombre, cabal y responsable, pero que sobre todas la cosas ama a tu hija y que estoy seguro que dedicara su vida a hacerla feliz- agrego esme

Lo se y no saben lo contento que estoy por eso y claro que si, soy la mano de mi hija en matrimonio- dijo mi padre orgulloso.

Edward saco una caja de su bolsillo, y la puso frente a mí.

Bella , solo quiero pedirte una cosa- me dijo edward sin abrir la caja

Cual?- respondí nerviosa

Que me dejes amarte y cuidarte el resto de mi vida- dijo el arrodillándose en pleno restaurante , toda la gente nos miraba, pero edward hizo que el y yo entráramos en nuestra burbuja

Claro que si amor- le dije, el abrió la caja y ahí estaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso, era la cosa mas linda que habia visto en mi vida , el me tomo de la mano y puso el anillo en el dedo.

Cuando se levanto , me levante de la silla, para abrazarnos y fundirnos en un tierno beso, todos lo que estaban ahí, comenzaron a aplaudir , y como hace mucho no me pasara, me sonroje por completo.

Edward y yo nos volvimos a sentar y todos comenzamos a brindar , este era uno de los momento mas felices de toda mi vida.

Esme espero me ayudes a organizar la boda- dije, sabia que este era el primer acercamiento

Tu quieres que yo te ayude?- pregunto con emoción

Claro que si, pronto será como mi madre no?- le dije dándole una enorme sonrisa

Gracias bella- me dijo y se paro a abrazarme, edward me miro un poco confundido.

No vas a darle un abrazo a tu mama edward?- le pregunte, con indirecta de que levantara su hermoso trasero y abrazara a esme

Si claro- dijo y se levanto a abrazar a esme , quien de inmediato lo abrazo y oi cuando le dijo en el oído , PERDON .

No podía ocultar mi sonrisa y edward lo noto, asi que abrazo a su mama con mas fuerza y rose comenzó a ayudarme con su marido.

A poco no es tierno- dijo rosalie a Emmet

Yo también quiero un abrazo- dijo Emmet levantándose para abrazar a su mama, rosalie me sonrió satisfecha.

Emmet y edward, abrazaron a esme que no dejaba de llorar y carlisle tenia los ojos húmedos pero no decía nada y mi padre nos veía como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba pasando y era la verdad el no entendía nada.

Bueno y cuando será el gran día?- pregunto esme que ya estaba mas tranquila

La verdad es que aun no hemos hablado de fecha- respondí sinceramente

Lo antes posible- dijo edward tomándome de la mano

Y cuando es lo antes posible?- pregunte , rogando que me dijera que mañana mismo

En un mes- dijo edward emocionado

Que?,- pregunto casi al borde de un ataque rose

No edward, por lo menos dénos dos meses para organizar la boda que bella se merece- dijo esme

Mes y medio- dijo edward

Y tu que no nos vas a ayudar bella?- me pregunto rosalie

No, por si yo opino diría que mañana- dije

Si mejor tu no opines- me dijo mi amiga

Ok mes y medio, espero que a alice no le de un ataque cuando se entere- me dijo rosalie

No a las que nos va a dar un ataque es a nosotras , tenemos que empezar a organizar todo- dijo esme

Por que no se calman esta noche y ya mañana empiezan con sus nervios- le dijo amorosamente carlisle a esme

Y perder tantas horas?, si de por si tu hijo nos ha dado un mes y medio , creo que casi no dormiré los próximos días- dijo esme , y todos reímos, la verdad es que aunque yo no quería una gran boda me hacia muy feliz ver a esme y a rosalie tan contentas , no quería ni imaginarme como se pondría alice cuando se enterara.

Después de esa cena, casi no tuve tiempo de estar con edward y en la noches ya llegábamos tan cansados que no teníamos fuerzas ni para hacer el amor, alice regreso antes de su luna de miel, por que quería estar en cada uno de los preparativos de la boda.

Yo estaba desesperada, no habia dia que no fuéramos a una tienda, diferente, muchas veces parecía que yo estaba de adorno por que ni hablaba, pero me encantaba ver a mis amigas y a mi suegra tan feliz.

Un dia en una de las tantas tiendas que visitamos casi diario, yo comencé a sentirme bastante mal , sentía como si me movieran el piso y después vi todo negro.

Cuando desperté , edward, carlisle jasper y todas las chicas estaba a mi alrededor , edward tenia una cara de angustia que me rompía el alma.

Que paso?- pregunte desorientada

Te desmayaste amor- me dijo edward abrazándome

No te preocupes estoy bien, ha de haber sido por que no desayune- dije

Bella pero si desayunaste y bastante bien- me dijo alice , que se oia muy preocupada

Amor, esto de la boda te tiene muy estresada verdad?- me pregunto edward

No, la verdad es que yo estoy de adorno, esme alice y rosalie son las ven todo- dije y era verdad lo único que me estresaba era estar todo el día en tiendas.

En momento regreso- grito rosalie y alice salio atrás de ella

Yo creo que lo mejor será llevarla al hospital- me dijo edward

No, estoy bien de verdad- le dije, odiaba los hospitales y mas desde la ultima vez que estuve en uno.

Pero amor, necesito saber por que te desmayaste- me dijo edward como regañándome

Tranquilo , por cierto donde estamos?- pregunte al ver que estamos como en una habitación pero que yo no reconocía

En la boutique aun, solo que cuando te desmayaste nos ayudaron a pasarte aquí para que estuvieras mas cómoda- me explico esme

Que vergüenza- dije , sabiendo el espectáculo que pude dar

Tranquila amor, pero de verdad yo estaría mas tranquilo si me dejas llevarte a hacer algunos análisis de seguro te falta alguna vitamina- me dijo edward

Anda bella si nos tendrá a todos mas tranquilo- dijo jasper apoyando a mi futuro esposo

A ver quínense- dijo alice

Nosotras no necesitamos ser médicos para saber que tiene bella- dijo rosalie con burla

Gracias, me mate mas de 8 años estudiando una carrera – dijo edward

Si pero no eres mujer asi que no sabes nada- dijo alice

Ayúdenos a levantarla- dijo rosalie

Yo puedo sola de verdad que estoy bien—dije y se los demostré, me levante perfectamente bien sola.

A donde la llevan?- pregunto edward

Al baño- respondió rosalie con si edward fuera tarado, lo que me dio un poco de risa

Ah, que emoción- grito esme y se fue con nosotras, pueden creer que las 4 entramos al baño?, pues creanlo, cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba lo que alice y rosalie querían decirme , algo dentro de mi se movió, por que comencé a temblar.

Creen que este embarazada?- pregunte

Bella cuando fue tu ultima regla?- me pregunto esme

No puede ser- dije recordando cuado habia sido mi ultima regla, que habia sido cuando habíamos estado en forks

Cuanto?- pregunto rosalie

No lo se como 8 semanas o mas- dije

Estas EMBARAZADA- gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, ya no hacia falta que me hiciera la prueba, pero todavía no terminaba de asimilar la noticia, cuando la puerta del baño de abrio de golpe y ahí vi a un edward con cara de sorpresa y miedo a la vez.

Quien esta embarazada?- pregunto edward

Edward de verdad si estudiabas a la clases de medicina?- le pregunto alice

Bella es verdad?- pregunto

Pues creo que si, tengo un poco mas de dos meses que no me baja- dije , el no dijo nada mas, me miro por unos minutos , después se metió al baño, me tomo delicadamente del brazo y salimos de ahí.

A donde vas?- pregunto en gritando rosalie

Al hospital- dijo edward sin voltear

Edward no decía nada, y yo me estaba preocupando por su reacción , digo yo sabia que ninguno de los dos lo esperaba, pero no era para se pusiera asi ya habíamos hablado de tener hijos, que bueno no tan pronto y menos después de la perdida de nuestro primer bebe.

En cuanto llegamos al hospital, edward me bajo del auto como si yo fuera de porcelana y en cualquier momento me pudiera romper.

Me llevo a su consultorio pero en el camino fue dando mil indicaciones , en términos médicos que obviamente yo no entendía , entramos a su consultorio, el se puso su bata, pero después se la quito , luego se sentó, pero se volvió a parar y yo me estaba mareando de nuevo.

Edward cullen basta- le grite

Que?, te duele algo, te sientes mal, necesitas algo?- me pregunto desesperado

Necesito , que tu te calmes- le dije

Estoy calmado amor- me respondió moviéndose de un lado a otro

Si claro – respondí con sarcasmo

Edward que tienes por que estas asi, no quieres a este bebe?- pregunte, la verdad es su actitud ya me estaba molestando

QUE?- me grito como si yo hubiera dicho lo peor del mundo

Que, solo pregunte, estas nervioso, casi no has hablado conmigo que tienes?- le explique

Claro que estoy nervioso, quiero saber como esta el bebe y tu y quiero cuanto tienes , todo bella , quiero saber todo- dije con desesperación

Oye tranquilo- le dije estirando mi mano para que la tomara – amor yo estoy perfecta y si estoy embarazada el bebe también lo esta- dije tranquilamente.

Te amo bella- me dijo

Y yo a ti amor- le respondí

En eso entraron dos enfermeras y con un aparato, seguido de carlisle.

Hola- me saludo de nuevo

Hola- respondí nerviosa

Carlisle , que no se supone que tu ya no ves pacientes? Pregunte

QUE?, estas mal si piensas que voy a dejar que a mi primer nieto de sangre lo traiga otro medico al mundo- me dijo creo que un poco indignado

El me dijo que me recostara en la camilla que se encontraba ahí me dijo como seria todo, edward se coloco a mi lado y sostuvo mi mano.

Carlisle comenzó a pasar la cámara del ultrasonido por mi vientre yo estaba entre nerviosa y asustada, pero sabia que estando edward ahí no pasaría nada.

Carlisle dejo de mover su cámara y edward y el se quedaron viendo fijamente la pantalla, yo me estaba desesperando, a lo mejor soy mala madre , pero es yo no veía donde estaba mi bebe.

Me pueden decir algo- dije con las lagrimas a punto de salir , edward se giro y me dio la mirada mas dulce que me habían dado en toda mi vida

Ahí esta nuestro bebe- me dijo señalando la pantalla

Y esta bien?- pregunte emocionada

Si bella, el bebe esta muy bien- me dijo carlisle con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar

Cuanto tiempo tengo de embarazo?- pregunte

Tienes 9 semanas – me dijo carlisle

No puedo creer que tenga tanto tiempo y yo no me halla dado cuenta- dije desesperada

Amor tranquila, entre la boda de alice y la tuya estabas hecha loca- me dijo edward amorosamente

Te amo edward- dije

Y yo a ti bella y mil gracias por este hermoso regalo- me dijo el , para después depositar un tierno beso en mis labios.

Cuando salimos del consultorio, ya estaban todos ahí, todos nos felicitaban, de hecho hasta medico y enfermeras que pasaban por ahí nos felicitaban ,pero no por que fueran adivinos, si no por que edward y carlisle a todo mundo que pasaban les decían la noticias, creo que hasta enfermos nos saludaron.

Edward me llevo al departamento, el hablo con alice, rosalie y su madre para que ellas se siguieran encargando de todo, ya que el queria que yo descansara que aun no pasaba los tres meses y no queria que me arriesgara.

Asi que mis doradas amigas y mi suegra, se encargaron de todo, aunque todos los días las tenia aquí, pero esme se tomo muy enserio ese de que yo descansara, que hizo que la chica de la tienda de vestidos de novia, viniera al departamento para mostrarme los vestidos, mi casa se habia vuelto el centro de operación como decía alice, ya que la misión era "operación boda bella" y todos los días tenia gente, de pastelerías , moditas, floristas, gente de invitaciones y no se cuanto mas, pero yo estaba feliz.

el gran día llego, alice y rosalie se quedaron a dormir conmigo y a edward lo mandaron a dormir a casa de sus papa, donde también se quedo Emmet y jasper ya que extrañaban mucho a sus mujeres, no podía entender como rosalie que también estaba embarazada podía tener tanta energía, yo solo quería dormir y comer.

Mi padre también se quedo en mi casa, le agrado mucho la idea de que edward no durmiera un día antes de la boda conmigo, ya estaba por dormirme cuando mi padre entro a mi habitación.

Todo bien?- le pregunte

Si solo quería darte algo- me dijo tímidamente

Pasa papa dime- le dije y le indique que se sentara en la cama, el traía una caja en sus manos

Se que a lo mejor no es mucho, y no te estoy pidiendo que la uses, pero el la familia Swan siempre ha sido tradición que esto lo lleven las mujeres el día de su boda,- dijo mi padre y saco una hermosa tiara de la caja.

La uso mi abuela ,mi madre y tu madre – dijo mi papa con cojos cristalinos- ella siempre dijo que el día que te casaras le encantaría que la llevaras- dijo mi padre y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, yo lo abrase ya que mis lagrimas también habían salido.

Gracias papa y claro que la usare, es hermosa y asi sentiré mas cerca a mi mama- dije

Te quiero pequeña- me dijo el – ahora descansa que mañana te espera un día agitado- dijo mi padre, me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación.

Y fue verdad, sentí que habia dormido 10 minutos cuando, me despertaron, para que me metiera a bañar por que la maquillista y la peinadora no tardan en llegar.

Creo que estuve 10 siglos sentada, dejando que me peinaran y me maquillara, pero sabia que valía la pena, cuando llego el momento de ponerme el vestido de novia, los nervios entraron en mi, se que mucha gente dirá que por que escogí un vestido asi, pero lo hice por respeto a mi bebe muerto, si era blanco pero también llevaba rojo_**,( vestido en mi perfil)**_ y al parecer alice y rosalie estuvieron encantadas con mi idea, ya que todo lo de más los escogieron en rojo, hasta convencieron a esme de usar vestido rojo igual que ellas _**( vestidos en mi perfil**_**)** , bueno alice hasta hizo que el pastel llevara pétalos de rosas rojas_**( pastel en mi perfil).**_

Cuando por fin todas estuvimos listas, nos fuimos a la iglesia, yo iba en el auto con mi padre, que estaba igual o mas nervioso que yo, asi que ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el trayecto a la iglesia.

Llegamos a la iglesia y mi padre me ayudo a bajar del auto, edward ya estaba esperándome en el altar, no lo podía creer , estaba apunto de casarme con el hombre de mi vida de verdad que dios me queria.

Se feliz pequeña- me dijo mi padre, me tome de su brazo y la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse, en el momento que fije mi vista en edward todo lo demás desapareció, nada mas importaba , era como si el y yo estuviéramos nuevamente en nuestra burbuja.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, esme y carlisle nos pusieron el lazo , mientras que Emmet y rosalie fueron los padrinos e argollas _**( ver en mi perfil)**_ .

La recepción fue magistral , la verdad es que el 95% de los invitados yo no los conocía, pero no importaba, llego el momento del brindis y carlisle pidió la palabra.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por acompañarnos en este día tan importante-dijo carlisle mirando a los invitados- edward , bella- dijo mirándonos a nosotros, quiero que sepan, que estoy muy feliz de que este día halla llegado, por que se que no perdimos un hijo si no que ganamos una hija y se que edward es un hombre que dedicara su vida a hacerte feliz por que te lo mereces hija- dijo viéndome , - pero mi esposa y yo queremos hacerles un regalo de bodas- dijo carlisle tomando la mano de esme y acercándose a nosotros- esto es un granito de arena para que empiecen a formar su hogar- dijo esme entregándonos un sobre blanco, cuando edward lo abrió y me enseño que era, casi me desmayo.

Una casa?- pregunto edward

Si hijo, por que se que esas paredes serán su hogar, donde crecerán sus hijos y donde tu madre y yo pasaremos los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas, viéndote realizado como hombre, profesioncita, padre , como ser humano hijo- le dijo carlisle a edward con lagrimas en los ojos, y claro yo la lagrimas ya no las tenia en lo ojos , ya las estaba derramando todas junto con esme, yo creo que ese fue el momento mas emotivo de toda la boda, edward y yo no podíamos crees que esme y carlisle nos hubieran regalado una casa **( ver casa en mi perfil).**

La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, edward y yo habíamos decidido no ir de luna de miel por el momento por mi embarazo, los dos teníamos miedo a perder también a este bebe.

Al día siguiente de la boda, edward y yo nos fuimos a ver la casa que nos habían regalado mis suegros , cuando la vi no lo podía creer , esa no era una casa era una mansión.

Edward tus papas tendrán mapas de la casa?- le pregunte a mi esposo

Por que?- me pregunto divertido

Por que te juro que me voy a perder- le dije y el solo comenzó a reír

Entremos a la que ahora seria nuestra casa, estaba completamente vacía, pero sabia que con la ayuda de trío dinámico la llenaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Edward y yo estuvimos todo el día en la casa, tomando medidas y viendo como acomodaríamos las habitaciones, en la noche llegaron alice, jasper, Emmet y rosalie, con pizzas , cervezas y jugo para las embarazadas.

Todos nos sentamos en donde seria la sala, en el piso, a compartir con nuestros amigos, nos sentamos a disfrutar de nuestra primera cena en nuestro nuevo hogar.

* * *

chicas no me odien ok? Jajajaja se que me tarde pero les actualice muy seguido, las demás jajajaja

bueno chicas el siguiente capitulo es el epilogo, pero ya saben que no se desharán de mi tan fácil jajajaja

espero que se pasen a mis otras historias.

PASION

AMANTES

APUESTA

Que a según yo se están poniendo muy buenas jajajajaaj

Bueno pues recuerden dejarme sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi.

La quiero

ANNA


	14. EPILOGO

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de esta loca historia, no se por que cada vez que escribo el ultimo capitulo de alguna de mis historias sufro mucho jaja, es que siento feo, pero bueno , espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas la que me siguieron durante todo este fic, de verdad chicas y chicos mil gracias no saben lo feliz que han hecho.**

**También quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me han ayudado y apoyado en todo el asunto de plagio de PASION, de verdad chicas, muchas gracias con lectoras como ustedes , llega mas rápido la inspiración se los juro **

**Pues no los aburro mas y aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo, recuerden pasar por mis otras historias, PASION, AMANTES, APUESTA, también quiero decirles que un trono en juego y vidas de cabeza esta detenida por el momento, pero jamás las dejaría sin terminar se los juro.**

**Recuerden que los quiero mucho y nos vemos mas abajo**

**ANNA**

**EDWARD POV **

Edward cullen eres hombre muerto , que digo muerto, te torturare primero te lo juro- grito mi esposa y por que grito?, por que esta en labor de parto.

Dios no puedo creer que los meses hallan pasado tan rápido, bella esta por traer al mundo a nuestro bebe , estoy hecho un manojo de nervios, antes de que le dieran un calmante a bella me lo dieron a mi, dios soy medico y no puedo estar tranquilo, si lo se es patético, pero es mi hijo el que va a nacer y es mi esposa la que esta amenazando con matarme así quien no estaría nervioso.

Edward calmate – me dijo Jasper

No pasa anda hermano cuando nació molly , rose solo me golpeo con una charola- dijo Emmet , y valla que si lo recuerdo , cuando nació la bebe de mi hermano, rosalie golpeo a Emmet y la sala de parto no sabían a quien atender si a rose o a Emmet , así que nos dividimos y mi padre atendió a rosalie y yo a mi hermano.

Ok, quiten todas las charolas- les dije a las enfermeras que estaban entrando a la habitación

Hijo , ya es hora- me anuncio mi padre

Así que entre a la habitación donde estaba bella , y su cara me decía que no recibiría con un beso

Todo va a estar bien bebe- le dije tratando de calmarla

Si alguien me vuelve a decir eso, juro que le tiro los dientes- me dijo mi esposa y casi todos los que estaban ahí comenzaron a reir y digo casi todo por que el único que n lo hizo fui yo.

Bella necesito que comiences a pujar- le dijo mi padre

Amor respira , tu eres fuerte ok- me dije y la tome de la mano

1,2,3 puja bella- le indico mi padre y pobre de mi esposa , ella pujaba con todas sus fuerzas

Perfecto bella lo estas haciendo muy bien – le dijo mi padre

Juro que no me volverás a tocar cullen , no sabes que te juro que te castrare te lo juro edward- me dijo bella

Si amor – fue lo único que pude decir

Vamos bella una vez mas- le indico mi padre y ella comenzó a pujar de nuevo y yo cada vez sentía menos mi mano de lo fuerte que me la apretaba bella , pero no importaba, ella estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

Así estuvimos como 25 minutos hasta que se escucho el sonido mas hermoso del mundo , el llanto de nuestro hermoso hijo Anthony cullen.

Dios es perfecto- dije cuando lo vi.

Quiero verlo- dijo mi esposa que tenia su respiración muy agitada por el parto

Cuando terminaron de limpiarlo y revisarlo , se lo pasaron a bella, en cuanto lo vio sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

Eres hermoso- dijo bella

Estas feliz?- le pregunte

Feliz es un apalabra insuficiente para describir lo que siento en estos momentos- me contesto bella y ya no retuvo mas las lagrimas

Necesito llevarme a este angelito- dijo una de las enfermeras

A que hora me lo traerán de nuevo?- pregunto bella triste de que se llevaran a nuestro hijo

Tranquila amor, en un rato mas lo traerán , pero tu necesitas descansar – le dije y deposite un beso en su frente , no tuve que insistir mucho en que descansara ya que en cuanto se llevaron al bebe ella se quedo profundamente dormida.

No podía creer todo lo que habia pasado con bella, desde que la conocí en el vegas en el club , aun recordaba como me habia bailado, como con una morada me habia conquistado y desde ese momento me habia tenido comiendo en la palma de su mano, como habia entrado a interrumpir mi boda con Tanya, como tampoco podía olvidar lo idiota que fui con ella, y casi la perdió , pero ahora la tengo aquí a escasos pasos de mi, dormida, exhausta por que me acaba de dar el mejor regalo del mundo , a nuestro hijo.

Aunque yo también estaba bastante cansado , no podía dejar de velar el sueño de mi esposa, no podía dejar de recordar todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos , todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que brincar para poder estar aquí.

La verdad es que no se cuanto tiempo estuve observando a bella dormir, a mi me parecieron minutos, pero me imagino que fue bastante ya que la enfermera entro con nuestro hijo, ya que era hora de que bella lo alimentara, así que con mucho pesar la desperté, ya que sabia que si ella se enteraba que yo habia dicho que alimentaran a Anthony con formula para no despertarla si me castraría.

Ella se mostró mas que feliz de poder alimentar por primera vez a nuestro hijo ,la enfermera salio para darnos un poco de espacio.

Sabes que todos están afuera?- le pregunte a bella

Me lo imagino, pero por que no han pasado?- me pregunto sorprendida y la verdad es yo también lo estaba

Perra o te quitas de la maldita puerta o te rompo la cara.- oímos que gritaron y por la voz pudimos saber que era rosalie la que habia dicho eso

Los srs cullen no pueden recibir visitas- contesto otra voz que identifique como la enfermera

Quien carazos lo dice? – pregunto otra voz que supe de inmediato que era la de Alice

Lo digo yo , que soy la jefa de enfermeras – dijo la mujer

Amor por que no sales y arreglas que dejen entrar a todos- me dijo bella preocupada

Amor la jefa de enfermeras asusta a todo el mundo , hasta a mi- le dije y era verdad esa mujer era el demonio.

Edward, por favor- me pidió bella , estaba por levantarme de la cama para poder ir a hablar con ella cuando oi otro grito

Te dije que te quitaras- le dijo rosalie

Me rompió la nariz – grito la jefa de enfermeras

Sali y vi a la pobre mujer tirada en el suelo con la nariz llena de sangre y rosalie diciéndole que ella era la hermana de bella, mientras que la sostenía Emmet.

Chicos calmense bella quiere verlos- les dije y ni siquiera un buenas noches me dijeron se metieron a la habitación y yo me quede ayudando a la mujer , que gracias a dios llego mi padre y el la ayudo yo no quería perderme de un minuto con mi hijo y con bella.

Rosalie por que la golpeaste?- le pregunte en cuanto entre a la habitación, donde estaba mi madre, rosalie, Emmet, jasper, alice y el padre de bella.

Por que si no la golpeaba ella , la golpeaba yo- dijo mi madre sin dejar de ver a al bebe

Esta hermoso- dijo alice emocionada

No nos querían dejar verte pequeño, pero la tía rose se encargo de la bruja- le dijo rosalie al bebe

Hermano se parece a ti- dijo Emmet

Con los años mejorara- dijo jasper

Oye mi hijo es hermoso y perfecto igual que su padre – dijo bella

Se nota que esta enamorada de ti- se burlo Emmet

Mi primer nieto- dijo charlie emocionado

Pero le aseguro que no el ultimo.- aseguro bella

Que no te acuerdas que me querías castrar y que dijiste que no te volvería a tocar?- le pregunte divertido

Y en cada parto te diré lo mismo amor- me dijo ella y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

Bella salio al los dos días del hospital con nuestro bebe en brazos, yo aun no podía entender que era lo bueno que habia hecho en mi vida para que tuviera un ángel como bella a mi lado, pero cada día de mi vida lo agradecía infinitamente.

**3 años después **

Molly deja de comerte la tierra – grito rosalie a su hija

Anthony no hagas lo que hace molly- le pido bella a nuestro hijo

Dios , por que comen tierra?- pregunto alice que sostenía a tom en los brazos ya que hijo de alice y jasper tenia 1 año

Mas bien la pregunta es por que nosotros los dejamos- dije y me levante de la silla para ir por los niños

Dios espero que nessi no sea igual- dijo bella, que tenia a nuestra hija en los brazos

Claro que no ella , bailara ballet y jugara con barbies- dijo alice

Espero que no- dijo bella horrorizada

Mis hijas están al revés – dijo Emmet – pero me encanta- agrego

Claro que te encanta, ya que tanto melisa como molly , son fanáticas de americano y les fascina estar contigo cuando intentas arreglar algo – dijo rosalie limpiando las manos de molly

Eso es malo?- pregunto melisa que venia entrando tomada de la mano de charlie

Claro que no princesa, por que a papa le encanta estar contigo- dijo Emmet , la niña corrió

a su lado y el la cargo

Como están mis hermoso nietos- dijo charlie y es que el adopto a todos los niños como sus nietos.

Comiendo tierra- dijo bella

Bella , tu hacías pasteles de lodo – dijo charlie

Si pero no me los comía- se defendió mi esposa

Eso crees tu- dijo charlie riendo

Valla ahora se por que mi hijo come tierra- dije en tono dramático

Cállate cullen- me dijo bella

Aun no hablo ya me callan?- pregunto mi padre riendo , mis padres acababan de llegar.

Me encantan los domingos – dijo mi madre saludando a todos los niños

Creo que es el día preferido de todos no?- pregunto jasper

Si , solo que la próxima vez nos reuniremos en mi casa- dijo rosalie

Por que ¿- pregunte

Por que siempre que nos reunimos en la suya, tengo que traer dos mudas de ropa para mis hijas , por que si alguien las viera, pensarían que tengo meses sin bañarlas- dijo rosalie riendo y era cierto, nuestra casa lo mas hermoso que tenia era el jardín, bella todos los días tenia que cambiara entre 2 y 3 veces al día a los niños por que salían a jugar en el.

Como todos los domingos comimos y reímos en familia, la vida habia sido mas que generosa conmigo en los últimos tres años.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, pero vi. que mi esposa traía una maleta.

A donde vas?- pregunte extrañado

Yo a ningún lado por que?- me pregunto

Y esa maleta?- pregunte

Ah , bueno pues los niños pasaran la noche en casa de tus papas- dijo bella y con eso me di cuenta de que esta noche haríamos el amor de mil formas diferentes.

Perfecto- dije emocionado

Mis padres se llevaron a los niños en cuanto vi. que arrancaron el auto yo quise saltar sobre mi esposa, pero ella me lo impidió.

Que?- pregunte

No seas desperado , sube en media hora a la habitación – me dijo mi esposa y me dejo parado en la puerta.

Juro que veía el reloj cada tres minutos, pero al parecer no quería avanzar pro que no veía que las estupidas manecillas se movieran.

Hasta que oi que bella me llamaba, subí como alma que lleve el diablo las escaleras, me urgía verla y estar con ella.

Toque la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Adelante- dijo mi esposa

Y santa madre, bella estaba parada en medio de la habitación con un maldito trajecito que apenas cubría un poco de piel, me indico que me sentara en una silla que esta ahí.

Bella….- intente decir pero ella no me dejo

Shhh , solo disfruta- dijo ella

Y comenzo a sonar una música que era muy conocida para mi , 4 minutes de madonna , ella comenzo a bailar para mi, como aquella primera vez que la vi, con solo moverse, casi ocasiona que me venga y eso que no me toco, ella comenzo a desprenderse de la ropa poco poco , sin perder el ritmo de la música con sus movimientos.

Yo no resistí mas y fui por ella, la tome entre mis brazos y atrape sus dulces labios.

Te amo- le dije con mis labios en los suyos

Edward – me llamo, yo me separé un poco de ella

Dime amor?- pregunte,

En 7 meses te voy a querer castrar de nuevo- dijo mi esposa

Que?- no entendí en el momento , oh dios ella esta

Estas embarazada?- pregunte emocionado

Si – me dijo

Te amo isabella cullen – dije abrazándola

Y yo a ti edward cullen – dijo mi esposa

Que les pareció?, espero que le halla gustado.

**RECOMENDACIONES**

**Bella Swan Secuestradora** ( de verdad pasen por esta historia que esta mas genial no saben cuanto se van a reir se los prometo)

**Vueltas del destino** ( es genial , la esta escribiendo una gran amiga mía, y la historia esta mas que buena)

**Amor entre herederos** ( también es de una amiga y esta muy buena se las recomiendo mucho)

**Amarte después de la muerte** ( de verdad chicas esta historia tendrá de todo, drama, romance, tragedia, les va a gustar , se los digo yo jaja)


End file.
